Zodiac: Masako's Story
by LegendarywriterZephyrStar
Summary: Events in the Soul Society and a ghost from her past are pushing Masako to her limits and with war looming on the horizon, will she find the strength to triumph or will the delicate balance she created crumble to bits? Juushiro Ukitake x Oc
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I do not own BLEACH.

* * *

Urahara looked over the scene with a frown on his normally cheerful face. Blood was splattered everywhere and the body of a woman laid in the middle of a

sea of blood. In her hand was a graceful katana with blood on it as well. If one didn't know what he did then it would have been assumed that the woman had

killed herself but he knew better. The sound of sniffling caught his attention and he followed the noise over to the closet whose door was open ever so slightly.

Opening the door the rest of the way, Urahara crouched down if front of the small figure that was curled up inside of the closet, blocking their view of the blood

spattered room. The five year old child looked up at him with a tear stained face before latching onto him.

"Uncle Urahara!" she sobbed as she buried her face into his shirt.

"Shh, it's alright little one." said Urahara as he picked her up "Don't worry, I'll take care of you from now on." He carried the crying girl out of the room, making

sure that the child didn't see the sea of blood and the dead woman.

-----sixteen years later--------------

Twenty-one year old Matsuro Masako sat up with a jolt as she woke up from the same nightmare that has haunted her for the last sixteen years of her life.

Brushing her sweat drenched pale purple tinted silver hair out of her eyes, Masako looked around the room for a moment before pulling her blanket off and getting

out of bed. Unlike the rest of the building she lived in, Masako had a western style bedroom with a twin bed, a desk, and a dresser in it, she even had her own

bathroom, which she was grateful for. After gathering up some clothes, she went into the bathroom and got into the shower.

"Why did those dreams have to come back after all these years?" she asked quietly before rising the shampoo out of her hair. She grabbed a wash cloth and some

soap and began to wash herself.

"Ever since I went to the Soul Society and met my mother's murderer. I've been having those nightmares. Ichimaru Gin. The traitor who murdered my mother.

My father only by blood and blood alone. He doesn't even deserve that title." Her fingers ran over the long scar on her side from where Gin had slashed her with

his blade. It started just a mere inch to the right of her spinal cord and went all the way to her navel. It had been a hit that was intended to kill her but thanks to

Orihime's healing abilities, she survived with nothing more than a scar and a deep hatred for the man known as Ichimaru Gin. Sighing softly, she let the warm

water rinse off the last of the soap before turning off the water and getting out. After wrapping herself in a towel, she went over to the mirror and wiped the

condensation off of the mirror. Dark blood red eyes stared back at her as she stared at her reflection before she began to dry her hair with a towel.

"What am I going to do?" she asked aloud as she stopped drying her hair before shaking her head "No, stop thinking about it." She set the towel down and dried

herself before getting dressed. She put on some underwear before pulling on denim cargo pants and a red t-shirt with a silver fox on it. After tossing her towels

and pajamas into the hamper, she walked into her room and picked up her brush and began brushing her waist length hair. She was so absorbed in the calming

motion of the brush going through her hair that she missed the sound of her door sliding open. So when a male voice sounded through the room, she jumped.

"Sorry about that Masako-chan, I thought that you heard me come in." Masako got her rapidly beating heart under control before glaring at the black cat that

was sitting on her bed.

"Next time knock Yoruichi." said Masako as she set her brush down on her dresser "I don't feel like dying of a heart attack anytime soon." She pulled out a pair of

socks and pulled them on before pulling on a pair of black fingerless gloves with metal plates riveted on the backs.

'I'll remember that." said Yoruichi as Masako went over to her closet and slid it open.

"Well, at least it wasn't Urahara again." said Masako as she pulled out a black vest that had a white hood attached to it and put it on "The pervert came in here

while I was showering. He got a good kick in the face for that one." She closed the closet door and ran her fingers over her ears, making sure that all seven tiny

silver hoops were still in place before going back over to her dresser.

"He's just worried about you Masako." said Yoruichi as she jumped off of the bed and walked over to the dresser "We all are." She jumped up onto the dresser

"You've been acting strange ever since you've come back from the Soul Society." Masako picked up a small silver crescent moon pendant and carefully fastened it

around her neck before sighing slightly.

"The nightmares have come back Yoruichi." she said as she looked at the cat "Ever since I met him, the nightmares have been haunting me."

"Who?" asked Yoruichi "And what nightmares?"

"The ones of my mother's murder." said Masako "They've been invading my dreams ever since I confronted her murderer. Yoruichi, I met him."

"Who?" asked Yoruichi "Who did you meet?"

"My father." said Masako as she looked at Yoruichi with eyes that were haunted with sadness "I met my father and that isn't the half of it. Yoruichi, my father is

the one who murdered my mother and when I confronted him about it, he just smirked and said that she knew too much and needed to die. He didn't even know

I was his daughter until he saw my full face and I told him who my mother was." Masako looked down as tears began to form in her blood red eyes, making them

darken to an almost black color "And then he tried to kill me. That wasn't how I wanted my first meeting with my father to go. I didn't want my father to be my

mother's murderer! I just wanted a father who would love me and care for me. One who would harass any boyfriends I would've had and cheer me up after I

broke up with them. I just wanted in some way to have a normal family but I guess it was never meant to be. I hate my father for ruining my life. I hate him! I

swear that I will find and murder him some day. I swear that Ichimaru Gin will pay!" Masako fell to her knees with tears streaming down her face as her grip on

the edge of the dresser tightened. Yoruichi looked down at the crying girl with pity in her eyes. Even if Masako didn't need it, Yoruichi couldn't help but feel pity for

her. She didn't know what Masako was feeling because she had never experience anything like it before. Pity was all she could really offer at the moment. It had

pained her greatly to see the once happy child of her close friend, Matsuro Shinsei, grow into such a tortured young woman. Ever since Shinsei had been killed

Masako had been so sad. Masako had learned to hid her true feelings behind such a believable mask of happiness from such a young age and only Yoruichi and

Urahara had been able to see through that mask. But ever since she had returned from a three year trip around the world and the visit to the Soul Society almost

immediately upon her return, Yoruichi and Urahara had found her to be someone that they almost didn't recognize. Masako had become solemn and blunt, rarely

smiling at anything. She had even stopped calling Urahara 'Uncle' like she had when she been younger. Overall, Masako was no longer the little girl Urahara and

Yoruichi had raised for thirteen years and Yoruichi knew that it would take something short of a miracle to get her to warm back up. Yoruichi watched sadly as

Masako wiped away her tears and stood back before she picked up her brush and began parting her hair. An idea suddenly came to the her as she watched

Masako put her hair into two braids and she quickly exited the room to find Urahara. Masako didn't even notice Yoruichi's disappearance until she had finished

braiding her hair but she just shrugged it off and picked up her sunglasses and a watch, putting them both on as she exited the room.

-------------

"Are you sure that's a good idea Yoruichi?" asked Urahara as he looked out over the empty part of the lot his shop sat on. He and Yoruichi were sitting in the

entry way of his shop, discussing an idea Yoruichi had.

"Yes, I'm quite sure it's a good idea." said Yoruichi "Yamamoto will agree to it because he seemed rather impressed with her skills when she was there and since

she has no ties to this world other than us, he will most likely help us. The fact that one of his best Shinigami was wrongly condemn and then murdered by the

traitor Ichimaru will also help us."

"If it all goes according to plan then," said Urahara as he looked at the black cat sitting beside him "Which squad should we request her to be placed in?"

"Squad Thirteen." said Yoruichi "Captain Ukitake is the best choice to keep an eye on her and his squad is the most welcoming out of all of the squads."

"Very well." said Urahara "We'll call in the favor after we take care of the problems that are beginning to brew up on the horizon."

"Yes. We'll need her here for the time being." said Yoruichi before standing up "I need to get going. Soifon will be here shortly to help me investigate the claims of

Bount activity in the area. You should get Masako to assist you in creating gigai for those new Bount detecting mod souls you created. It should get her mind off

of the nightmares that have been plaguing her."

"I will." said Urahara as Yoruichi began to leave "Take care Yoruichi." Yoruichi nodded before running off. A sigh escaped Urahara as he stood up and snapped his

fan closed before tucking it away.

"Time to get to work." he said before heading back inside. He walked into the residential area of the building and found Masako sitting at the table in the dining

room, just finishing the last of her tea. He tapped her on top of her head with his cane, earning him a glare from Masako, which was hidden by her sunglasses.

"Masako-chan," he said with a grin "Why must you insist on wearing those sunglasses everywhere? You have such pretty eyes."

"My eyes aren't pretty you old perv." said Masako as she picked up her dishes and stood up "My mother had prettier eyes than me. My eyes are ugly."

"No they're not." said Urahara "You have very pretty eyes Masako-chan." Masako gave a very unladylike snort as she carried her dishes into the kitchen and gave

them to Tessai, who was still washing the breakfast dishes. She came back into the room and her eye twitched ever so slightly when she saw Urahara standing

right next to the door.

"What do you want Urahara?" she asked as she crossed her arms.

"I'm hurt Masako-chan." said Urahara as he placed a hand over his chest and got a fake hurt look on his face "Why would my dear little Masako-chan think that I

would want anything from her?"

He smirked at the deadpan look on Masako's face before continuing "Fine, you win Masako-chan. I need your help making gigai for some new mod souls I made."

"What kind of mod souls? asked Masako.

"They are designed to detect Bount." said Urahara.

"Bount?" asked Masako getting a curious look on her face "Why do they need to detect Bount?"

"I'll explain to you in while we are working." said Urahara before grabbing her wrist and dragging her away to the workshop where he made gigai. In the workshop

were three base gigai on three different tables, which were just bodies with undergarments on them, they had no hair or any unique features and blank faces.

Basically, they were blank slates to be molded into whatever was needed. The base gigai were two males and a female of average height.

"So why don't you start working on them while I get the boxes of clothing and accessories." said Urahara "I'm sure you know where to find everything."

"Of course I do." said Masako "I've been helping you make gigai since before I could wield a sword."

"Good." said Urahara "I'll be right back!" With that said, he quickly exited the room. Once the door was closed, Masako looked at the gigai for a moment before

deciding to start with the female gigai. Going over to where Urahara kept the faux hair, she looked at the different hair colors before deciding to go with a pale

buttery yellow for the hair. Grabbing the hair and the scissors, she went over to the female gigai and used her reiatsu to attach the hair before trimming it down

to shoulder length and giving her perfectly straight bangs. Nodding her head, she continued her work and instantly became absorbed by it. She gave the female

gigai large childlike blue eyes, a small nose and a small mouth and she adjusted her height to make her a bit shorter, giving her an overall childlike appearance.

Then she move onto the first male gigai and made him a bit taller before giving him long two-toned hair, the left half being black and the right half being bright

blonde. She gave him a strong chin and nose before giving him storm cloud grey eyes and a thin mustache. With a nod, she move onto the last male gigai.

Leaving his height alone, she gave his short soft red hair that was a bit messy and rather handsome looking features before giving him expressive soft aqua eyes.

While she was working, she didn't notice Urahara coming in and then leaving but she did notice the seven or so boxes of clothes that were sitting by the door once

she was finished. Masako spent a while riffling through the boxes, looking for the right outfit for each gigai and after about twenty minutes, she had put together

three outfits that were a bit, well, different. She dressed the female gigai in a short white dress with a pink, fur trimmed coat that reached just below her knees,

a black bird-shaped cape, white tights, and red boots that reached her knees. The male gigai with two-toned hair was dressed in a white button up shirt with a

grey tie and a multicolored suit with boots, a top hat, and wire frame glasses. And finally, red haired gigai was dressed in a fur trimmed, black jacket with thick

blue stripe down the front, black pants, a belt over his jacket, boots, a shield on his back, and a zipped hood that hid most of his face. Once she had finished, she

smiled to herself and nodded in satisfaction.

"You did very well, Masako-chan." Masako turned to face Urahara, who had just come back into the room.

"And where were you?" she asked as she crossed her arms.

"Just getting the mod souls." said Urahara as he held up a small case. He walked over to Masako and opened the case. Inside were three tiny green spheres, all

of which could've easily been mistaken for soul candy.

"The one on the left is the female." said Urahara "The other two are, obviously, the males. They've all been given randomly generated personalities. Of course they

still need names. I'll leave the naming part to you, since you're good with names."

"Fine." said Masako as she picked up the female mod soul and carried it over to the female gigai "It's not like I do most of your work anyways." She looked at the

small pill for a while before nodding to herself "You will be Ririn." She put the pill into the gigai's mouth and waited a few minutes before the gigai sat up and

yawned.

"Wow." said mod soul as she looked at her new body "I actually have a body!" She noticed Masako standing there "Who are you?"

"I'm Masako." said Masako before motioning to Urahara "That's Urahara."

"So do I have a name?" asked the mod soul.

"Yes, you're Ririn." said Masako.

"Cool!" said Ririn before jumping off of the table "Who are they?" She pointed at the other two gigai.

"They're going to be you're brothers." said Masako before picking up one of the male mod souls and putting it into the gigai with the two-toned hair. The mod soul

sat up and looked at everyone.

"Hiya!" said Ririn "I'm Ririn. What's your name?"

"Oh my, I don't seem to have a name." said the mod soul.

"You're Kurōdo." said Masako before picking up the last mod soul and placing it in the last gigai. The mod soul sat up and looked around before zipping up his hood.

"And his name will be Noba." said Masako. The mod soul now known as Noba, unzipped his hood and looked at those present in the room while Masako turned and

face Urahara.

"Since I know you have some sort of grand scheme that I don't know about," she said "You can talk to them. I have things to do. I'll catch you guys later." With

that said, she left the room with a wave of her hand. She made her way through the house and into the shop part of the building where she flipped the sign on

the front door from 'closed' to 'open'. Sitting down at the register, she pulled out a book she had placed there and opened it to the page she had marked before

she started reading. However, she was interrupted a short while later by the jingling of the bell attached to the door. Looking up, she blinked in surprise when

she saw a familiar blonde haired person.

"Shinji?" she said as she looked at him.

* * *

So, what do you think? Should I continue or not?

Please leave comment or leave a message.

Thanks and until next time, this is LegendarywriterZephyrStar signing out!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I do not own BLEACH

* * *

Urahara had just finished explaining his plan to the three mod souls when the sound of someone crashing into the ground echoed through the building.

"I wonder what that was." said Urahara as he looked towards the front of the building. Then Masako's irritated voice echoed through the building.

"URAHARA GET OUT HERE AND DEAL WITH YOUR PERVERTED FRIEND THIS INSTANT!"

"Well, I better go see what's got Masako all worked up." said Urahara before leaving the room. When he got to the shop part of the store, he sweat dropped when

he saw the Masako glaring at a blonde haired man, who was on the floor crying about how Masako didn't love him anymore or something along those lines.

"Eh, Shinji." said Urahara as he scratched the back of his head "I think you should stop before you push Masako-chan too far." Shinji was back on his feet in an

instant, acting as if nothing had happened. Masako huffed and looked at Urahara.

"I'm going out." she said "You can watch your own damn store Urahara!" She turned and walked right past Shinji and out the door, leaving the two men watch

her exit. Once she was outside, she yanked on her combat boots and stormed off in the direction of the park.

"Stupid Urahara and his stupid perverted friends." grumbled Masako as she walked down the street. She sighed heavily before something wet hit her face. Blinking

in surprise, she looked up at the grey cloudy skies as it began to rain.

"Just my luck." she said as she pulled her hood up "Water seems to follow me everywhere." Sighing again, she continued to walk walk down the street.

* * *

"Daddy look at the puppies!" said a little girl as she and her father stopped in front of a pet shop. Both of them were underneath umbrellas and the little girl was

holding the father's hand.

"Yes they are adorable." said the father "Just like my little girl." The little girl smiled and went back to watching the puppies.

"Can I get a puppy daddy?" asked the little girl.

"Maybe someday sweetheart." said the father "Now come on, we need to go meet your mother."

"Okay daddy!" said the little girl with a smile as she and her father began walking down the street again. Masako watched them walk away with sadness glinting

in her hidden eyes before continuing on her way in the rain.

"_Was that what it's like to have a father?"_ she wondered _"I wouldn't know. My father was never there and when I did meet him, he turned out to be a murdering _

_bastard who didn't give a damn that I was his daughter. I guess I was doomed to never know the love of a father and to barely know the love of a mother."_

Masako looked up at the gloomy skies and sighed again as she stopped walking in the middle of the empty park walkway.

"I'm one screwed up person." she said quietly.

"Now what would make you say that?" asked a male voice from behind her. Masako quickly turned around and saw a man standing there with an umbrella. He

was rather formally dressed and he had brown hair and a goatee but there was something about him that made her instantly weary of him.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"I am Utagawa Ryō." he said as he began to move closer to Masako "What is your name my dear?" Out of the corner of her eye, she saw her watch begin to emit

a green glow and Masako knew that he wasn't a normal human. He reached his hand out to touch her face and Masako jumped back.

"Stay back." she said.

"Oh, and why should I?" asked Utagawa with his smile never leaving his face as he stopped.

"See this watch." said Masako as she held up the wrist that had the watch on it "It isn't an ordinary watch. It's actually a reiatsu detector. It glows when a being

that possesses spiritual pressure comes within ten feet of it, excluding the wearer because its attuned to my reiatsu. The nature of the being will determine the

color it glows. Blue for Humans, red for Shinigami, gold for Hollows, purple for Quincy, and green for Bount." She saw Utagawa's smile waiver slightly "You're a

Bount and you were trying to steal my soul, weren't you?"

"So, you know about the Bount, young lady?" he said "I was under the impression that not many people knew about us."

"That's what happens when your Uncle and guardian is the 'strange scientist' type." said Masako "You learn about things that not many know about." She

pressed a button on the watch and her whole form glowed silver briefly before a nearly six foot long, guard-less katana appeared on her back.

"I must say, your uncle must be brilliant man if he knew about the Bount and made that nifty little gadget you have there." said Utagawa

"He is." said Masako as she put her hand on the hilt of her katana "Earlier you asked me for my name. Well here it is." Her eyes never left Utagawa as she spoke

"I am Matsuro Masako, the drifting Shinigami of the Twelve Guardians." Utagawa smirked slightly as he looked down at the ground. He chuckled a little bit,

catching Masako off guard.

"A Shinigami, you say?" said Utagawa as he looked up at her "Well then, this will be rather interesting." He pulled a golden pocket watch out of his vest and began

to spin it by its chain "Zeige Dich, Fried." He stopped spinning the pocket watch as it began to glow before transforming into a golden snake with black markings

and green eyes "Let's do this then, hmm?"

"If you say so." said Masako as she drew her katana, the blade ringing as she did so. She twirled the blade in her hand before grabbing it with both hands and

sliding into a fighting stance. The clear, crystal like blade shimmered faintly under the light from the lamp posts.

"That's a beautiful blade you have," said Utagawa as he spun the snake's tail about like a whip "But the question is, can it cut?" He sent the snake's tail at her like

a whip and Masako jumped back. The snake's tail cut a line into the concrete path. The snake's eyes glowed red and a snake came out of the concrete. It hissed

before lunging at Masako. who easily sliced it in half, her neutral expression never fading as she did so.

"My blade, Koudoutai, may look as though it is made from fragile crystal but that is far from the truth." said Masako as she destroyed another snake Utagawa

created "It's actually made from pure diamond. If one other than myself would draw Koudoutai, it would appear as just a black metal blade but when I draw it,

their true face is seen." She destroyed several more snakes.

"Ah, I see now, a blade that can't be broken." said Utagawa "Quite fascinating actually but even diamonds can be destroyed." Masako blocked a Fried's tail when

Utagawa whipped it at her.

"True." said Masako as they continued to fight "But my blade represents my soul, it is strong and it can take an eternity to destroy." She blocked another strike but

winced slightly when she realized that the snake's tail had nicked her cheek.

"_This is bad."_ she thought _"It's been twenty minutes already and he hasn't even broken a sweat. If I don't do something soon, then I'll be done for."_

"Come now." said Utagawa as he continued to attack her "You can't be tried already. I'm just getting warmed up!" Masako jumped back, leaning back as she did

so and used her left hand to push off of the ground. That put at least a dozen or so feet between her and Utagawa. She landed in a crouching position as sighed

softly.

"I guess it's time for me to get serious now." she said as she stood up.

"What do you mean, get serious?" asked Utagawa "I thought you already were."

"This," said Masako as she held her blade out in front of her with the tip facing the ground "Is what I mean." Four symbols appeared in a circular pattern around

her sword. Masako let go of her sword and it sat suspended in the air before she hit the hilt. The sword began to spin in a clockwise motion while the symbols

began spinning in a counter-clockwise motion.

"From one to twelve, shatter," said Masako as her hand shot out and grabbed the hilt of her sword, making the sword and the symbols stop spinning

"Koudoutai no Hyoushiki." The sword's tip was pointing at one of the symbols "Metaru." Both the sword and the symbol it was pointing to began to glow

"Zanbatou of the Aged Warrior." The katana transformed into a Zanbatou and Masako easily swung it before letting the handle rest on her shoulder. Utagawa

chuckled.

"How do you expect to beat me with such a heavy and awkward weapon?" he asked.

"Just watch me." said Masako as she grabbed the handle with both hands and swung it.

-------------------------

"Do you feel that?" asked Yoruichi as she stood next to Soifon in her cat form.

"Hai." said Soifon "Is it what we're looking for, Yoruichi-sama?"

"Yes, but there's another reiatsu near it." said Yoruichi before her eyes widened "Masako!"

"Masako?" said Soifon as the two of them took off "That girl you and Urahara raised?"

"The same." said Yoruichi "It appears as though she's fighting a Bount and she just released her Shikai. Her opponent must be strong if she had to do that."

"We should hurry then." said Soifon.

"Yes." said Yoruichi "That girl will most likely get herself killed if she keeps this up." The two of them sped up as they race through the city.

------------------------

Masako panted heavily as she stared down Utagawa. Both of them were injured slightly and panting but Masako's vision was blurring and she had a sneaking

suspicion that it had to do with the bite one of Utagawa's snakes had given her on her arm. Masako shook her head, trying to clear her vision as she gripped the

handle of her Zanbatou tighter.

"It seems as though my poison is finally taking effect." said Utagawa as he panted a bit "Don't worry, it won't kill you, just paralyze you long enough for me to

drain your soul. I must say, you were quite a challenging opponent but in the end I won."

"Not yet you haven't." said Masako as she flicked her wrist "First Solo: Sharp Blade." Utagawa saw a glint of something before a blade embedded itself in his

shoulder.

"This one's a stubborn, master." hissed Fried as Utagawa pulled the blade out of his shoulder.

"Yes I know." he said as dropped the blade onto the ground "And that will make devouring her soul all the more satisfying." Masako shook her head again as

her vision began to blurr again.

"I won't lose to you." she said as numbness began to spread to her limbs "I won't."

"That's too bad." said Utagawa "Because you're finished now."

"No...." said Masako before falling to her hands and knees, her Zanpaktou returning to its sealed state as it clattered to the ground next to her "I.... I don't want

to die." Utagawa smirked as she fell to the ground.

"It seems as though the poison has fully taken affect." he said as he walked towards her "There's nothing to worry about though." Fried turned back into a pocket

watch and he put the watch into the pocket of his vest "You won't feel a thing, it'll be just like going to sleep except you won't wake up." He grabbed Masako by

the back of her vest and lifted her up "You were a wonderful opponent, Matsuro Masako. It's a shame our battle had to end this way though." A smirk crossed his

face but before her could begin to absorb her soul, something attacked him, kicking up a cloud of dust as it attacked him. He lost his grip on Masako and was forced

to jump away as he was attacked again. He growled slightly over the fact that he lost his prey but quickly retreated upon feeling how strong the two that had

interfered were because he knew he wasn't in any condition to fight two more strong opponents.

Masako opened her eyes when she felt someone shaking her slightly. Through her blurry vision she could make out familiar purple hair and golden eyes.

"Y-Yoruichi?" she said.

"Stay with me Masako." said Yoruichi "What happened?"

"Poison...." muttered Masako as her mind began to lose focus "Paralyze...." Her eyes slid shut and she went limp.

"Masako!"

* * *

Well that was chapter two. Please leave a comment or a review by pushing the shiny button below.

**word bank**

Koudoutai- zodiac

Koudoutai no Hyoushiki- mark of the zodiac

metaru-metal

Zanbatou-a large sword used to cut down both horse and rider

I'm sorry if any of these translations are wrong but it's really hard to find a reliable source for these sorts of things.

Anyways, until next time this is LegendarywriterZephyrStar signing out!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I do not own BLEACH

* * *

"You're back early Utagawa." said Koga from his position next to the door as Utagawa walked into the room. Utagawa stopped and looked at Koga.

"My hunt was interrupted." said Utagawa.

"It looks as though you've been through a battle." said Koga.

"My prey refused to go down without a fight." said Utagawa "It was rather entertaining but I was interrupted before I could take her soul. I took a little souvenir

though, to ensue that I can find her again." There was a faint clinking noise as he pulled out a small crescent moon pendant on a silver chain from his pocket

"Her scent is quite memorable though but this little trinket will guarantee that we meet again because she will most likely come looking for it." He blinked in

surprise when Koga snatched it out of his hand.

"You shouldn't take things that don't belong to you." chided Koga.

"Well aren't you a saint." said Utagawa sarcastically "It doesn't matter anyways, I have her scent memorized and as soon as I'm healed up, I'm going to go look

for her." With a smirk, Utagawa walked away, leaving Koga standing there. Koga glared at Utagawa's back until he could no longer see him before opening his

hand. The silver pendent gleamed in the light as he looked at it.

"So, she's here." he said softly to himself "And alive. It's been almost a year, I wonder if she'll remember me?" He gently closed his hand around the pendent

"As soon as the rain stops, I'll go pay my old student a visit."

------------------

"How is she?"

"_Those voices."_

"Her fever has finally broken and she's just resting at the moment."

"_I know those voices."_

"And the poison?"

"_That's Yoruichi."_

"It's been neutralized. The poison was designed to paralyze the body, making movement impossible and if left untreated, it would put the victim in a coma

of sorts."

"_And that's Urahara. Where am I? What happened?"_ Masako opened her eyes and shut them immediately when she was greeted by a bright light. She opened

her eyes once again, only more slowly this time, and her bedroom came into focus. Slowly, Masako sat up, a small groan of pain escaping her as she did so.

"Masako!" said Yoruichi as she came into Masako's line of vision "Take it easy Masako, you just finished healing."

"What happened Yoruichi?" asked Masako "I remember fighting that Bount but everything else is kinda fuzzy after that."

"You've had a fever all day yesterday." said Yoruichi "But it broke a few hours ago. You should be resting right now."

"I feel fine Yoruichi." said Masako.

"That doesn't change a thing." said Yoruichi "Now lay down before I knock you out and force you to rest." Masako pouted but complied. Yoruichi smiled at her

before moving to leave.

"Now behave and tomorrow, I might let you move around." she said before leaving the room. Masako sighed as soon as the door shut and turned onto her side.

"I got my ass handed to me during that fight." she said softly as she went over the details of the fight in her head "How the hell did I survive in the Soul Society

when I couldn't even hold my own against a Bount?" Her hand went to touch her necklace but she realized that it wasn't there. Sitting up, Masako got out of bed

and began to look around the room. After several minutes of frantic searching, she realized that it wasn't there. Then a thought struck her, maybe it was back

at the park, it could still be there. After quickly getting dressed, she pulled on her boots before slipping out of the window and disappearing into the night.

"Now, were could it be." said Masako as she looked around at the wrecked ground in the park "It has to be here." She suddenly stood straight when she sensed

familiar reiatsu behind her. Turning around, her eyes widened suddenly when she saw who was standing there. It was a tall man with red hair and an orange

mohawk.

"K-Koga-sensei?" she said.

"Hello Masako." said Koga with a smile. A smile suddenly lit up Masako's face.

"Koga-sensei, what are you doing in Japan?" she asked, quite relieved that it was a familiar person "I thought you were going to open up a dojo in America."

"There was a change of plans." said Koga "I have some business to attend to here in Karakura town. I was hoping that I would run into while I was here."

"Well it's nice to see you again Sensei." said Masako.

"So are you looking for something Masako?" asked Koga.

"Yeah." said Masako as she looked down "I lost my mother's pendent somewhere around here."

"You mean this?" asked Koga as he pulled the pendent out of his pocket and held it out to Masako. She smiled brightly as she took the pendent back and placed

it around her neck.

"Thank you Koga-sensei." said Masako "But where did you find it?"

"I was walking through her yesterday when I saw it laying on the ground." said Koga "I recognized it, so I picked it up to make sure no one else took it. I came

here today to see if I could find its owner and I did."

"Well I appreciate it Koga-sensei." said Masako.

"It was nothing." said Koga "So how have you been, Masako?"

"I've been fine." as she brushed some of her hair out of her face, her fingers running over the bandages on her cheek as she did so "I just got into a fight the

other day with someone who wanted to steal my soul."

"Well then, I must've taught you something useful if you're still alive." said Koga.

"I was stubborn to the point of losing consciousness." said Masako as she looked down "Yet I still needed someone to save me." She looked up again when she

felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't be too hard on yourself." said Koga "Everyone needs someone to save them at some point. Losing helps make you stronger. It's part of how everyone

learns. Remember what I taught you?"

"Yeah." said Masako "It's alright to lose so long as you live to fight another day but if you're fighting for your life, be stubborn and win no matter what because

life's too precious to just throw away. And never forget that your greatest source of strength comes from when you have something to protect." Koga smiled and

patted her shoulder.

"Don't forget that Masako and you'll go far in life." he said "Now, I should get going. I'll be in town for a few more weeks, so I'll see you around."

"Maybe we could train together sometime, Koga-sensei?" asked Masako.

"Maybe." said Koga as he turned to leave "Sayonara, Masako."

"Good-bye, Sensei." said Masako as Koga left. Her smile faded once he was gone and she sighed before leaving. Knowing that she was going to get a severe lecture

when she got back to the shop.

------later-----------

Masako sighed heavily as she sat crossed legged on her bed. Both Yoruichi and Urahara had given her a stern talking to about leaving the shop while she was still

recovering and had sent her to her room like a little child once she had returned from the park.

"Sometimes they care too much about my well being." said Masako as she laid down with her hands behind her head "And people wonder why I haven't left yet."

Her eyes stared intently at the ceiling which was painted a dark blue-black with little glow-in-the-dark stars stuck all over it, a reminder of her childhood "It's

because this is the only home I have and have ever known. I haven't found another place I could even call home. Not yet at least." She turned her head to look

at her Zanpaktou, which was leaning against her bedside table. Turning onto her side, she grabbed Koudoutai and placed it on the bed next to her. Her hand

remained on it and she stared at it.

"Koudoutai, what should I do?" she asked softly before she drifted off to sleep.

--------dream/inner world------------

Masako stretched as she stood in the middle of a field of long grass that stretched until it met mountains in the north, a desert in the south, a forest in the west,

and an ocean in the east. Cloudy skies hung overhead, partially blocking the sun in the east, the stars in the west, and a moon that was half darkened and half lit

up over head.

"How long has it been since we've talked face to face," said Masako before turning to face the figure standing behind her "Koudoutai?" The figure was tall, easily

standing at six foot two and it was completely hidden by cloth with the exception of a blank red mask that hid its face.

"_It has been three weeks, Masako-chan." _It said in a voice that wasn't a single voice but in fact twelve speaking, six male voices and six female voices, all in a

harmonious unison.

"Three weeks seems like a long time." said Masako as she looked up at the skies.

"_It does."_ said Koudoutai _"Especially with the gloom that has settled upon this world. It has been in the state in-between since you've returned from the Soul _

_Society. No wind or rain, no snow or sun. It has just been this. I know that nothing I could say would ever change what happened while you were there but you _

_could focus on other things, rather than just that."_

"I know," said Masako "It's just been so hard to let it go. I finally met my father and it turns out that he was the one that murdered my mother. What hurts the

most was that he not only didn't care, he tried to kill me as well. I know that there isn't much I can do at the moment but I'm torn between doing something and

doing nothing."

"_Things like this are hard to decide."_ said Koudoutai _"But this is a decision __you__ must make on your own Masako. I can only help you so much. I will gladly lend you _

_my power in battle but for everything else, I must remain impassive. That is my fate as the all encompassing one. I am merely many bound into one being. Light _

_and darkness, hate and love, day and night, life and death. I embody everything and yet I embody nothing at the same time. You must remember Masako, there is _

_only so much one person can do on their own. Even I need help and you must remember that you need it as well."_

"But..." said Masako.

"_There is nothing more to say about this Masako."_ said Koudoutai _"But I can tell you this, you can either be fate's puppet and be forced to do what it dictates or you _

_can break free and do what you wish to do. The choice is yours Masako."_

"Fate's been playing games with me my entire life Koudoutai." said Masako "What will stop it from taking me back once I stray from it?"

"_That is for you to decide." _ said Koudoutai _"You must find the strength to make your own destiny once you stray from fate, Masako. Remember, strength comes in _

_many forms. The earth is strong. The wind is strong. The ocean is strong. Your blade is strong. Your soul is strong and your heart is strong. Never forget that." _

"I won't." said Masako as she looked down at the ground "And thank you Koudoutai."She looked up at the spirit of her zanpakutou but Koudoutai was gone. A

small smile crossed her face for a moment before her eyes slid closed once again.

--------end of dream/inner world experience--------

A small yawn escaped Masako's lips as she sat up and stretched. Rubbing her eyes tiredly, Masako glanced around the room for a moment before sliding out of bed

and going over to her desk. Opening one of the drawers, she pulled out a large spiral bound sketch book with a hard black cover, several pencils, a box of colored

pencils, a pencil sharpener, and a large eraser before closing the drawer and going back over to her bed. Sitting down, she dumped the rest of her equipment onto

the bed while she set the sketch book down on her lap. A small smile graced her face as she opened the sketch book and picked up a pencil.

* * *

Well, there's chapter three. Please review or leave a comment. I'll post faster if you do that.

Until next time, this is LegendarywriterZephyrStar signing out!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I do not own BLEACH

* * *

Two weeks had passed since the first Bount sighting and everything was rather hectic during that time, especially at Urahara's shop. A short while ago, Renji and a

young boy had been brought in. Renji had been injured heavily while the young boy's soul had been severely damaged. The Fourth division squad member that had

been sent to assist them had done everything he could but both were still in critical condition.

"Urahara, what are we going to do?" asked Masako as she and Urahara sat at the dining room table. Both of them had a cup of tea in front of them that had gone

cold a long time ago.

"Masako, I think its time I removed your power inhibitor." said Urahara.

"Nani?" said Masako with a mild look of surprise on her face "Naze?"

"Like it or not, they are going to need your help." said Urahara "I placed that inhibitor on you so that nobody would know that your power increased while in the

Soul Society but it's also been affecting your ability in battle. By removing it, you will be able to hold your own against the Bount."

"So would you like me to go help Ichigo and his friends?" asked Masako.

"Yes." replied Urahara "More so Ichigo because he's more likely to attract unwanted attention than Chad, Orihime, and Uryuu."

"Right." said Masako as she took her watch off, revealing a star shaped tattoo on her wrist. Urahara took her wrist between his hands and Masako watched as his

reiatsu flared up around his hands. The seal broke in an instant and she felt a wave of energy return to her. Picking up Koudoutai as she stood, Masako placed her

zanpaktou onto her back and nodded to Urahara before running out of the room. Slipping on her boots after leaving the residence, she ran full speed out of the shop

before she used shunpo, disappearing out of Urahara's sight as she did so.

"Good luck Masako, you're going to need it." he said before sitting down in the doorway to wait.

* * *

Masako appeared on the top of a building and looked around at the surrounding town. Her eyes and senses were searching for anything familiar.

"Uryuu is in the forest," she said softly before looking towards downtown "Chad and Noba are there," she looked towards where the warehouses were "Rukia,

Kurōdo, and Orihime are there," She glanced back towards the shop "Ririn and Kon are heading for the shop, and," She glanced towards the nearby construction

sight "Ichigo is there but there's someone else there too." Her eyes widened slightly before taking off in that direction. She landed next to a boy who had been

clearly attacked by Bitto but thankfully, someone had removed them but he still needed medical attention. Looking up, she saw Ichigo fighting a metal spider like

creature that seemed vaguely familiar for some reason but another source of spiritual pressure in the area caught her attention. Her eyes were immediately drawn

to a large man that she knew fairly well. He looked in her direction and she saw no change on his face as he looked at her.

"Masako, I'm surprised to see you here." he said.

"Koga, what are you doing?" asked Masako.

"I'm doing what I was ordered to do." said Koga "Now stay back Masako, I don't want to be forced to hurt you." Masako watched as Ichigo was easily knocked to

the ground, completely exhausted. Her eyes narrowed before she looked at Koga.

"I'm sorry Koga." said Masako as she looked at Koga "But, I have no choice but to fight you. What you're doing is wrong and you know it." She placed her hand on

the hilt of her zanpaktou "So, I have no choice but to stop you." She drew her zanpaktou, the blade ringing as she did so.

"Very well Masako." said Koga as Dalk stood in front of him "But I won't hold Dalk back because you were once my student. Dalk will attack you at full power."

"I understand Koga." said Masako as she held her blade out in front of her with the tip facing the ground "I won't hold back either." Four symbols appeared in a

circular pattern around her sword. Masako let go of her sword and it sat suspended in the air before she hit the hilt. The sword began to spin in a clockwise motion

while the symbols began spinning in a counter-clockwise motion.

"From one to twelve, shatter," said Masako as her hand shot out and grabbed the hilt of her sword, making the sword and the symbols stop spinning "Koudoutai no

Hyoushiki." The sword's tip was pointing at one of the symbols "Mizu." Both the sword and the symbol it was pointing to began to glow "Naginata of the Soldier's

Wife." The katana transformed into a five foot long staff with a four foot long, katana-like blade at one end. A blue wave pattern decorated the wooden part while

the blade had a blue sheen to it. Masako spun the naginata before gripping it with both hands and pointing the blade at Koga and Dalk.

"Koudoutai no Hyoushiki." said Koga with a small smile on his face "This brings back memories, doesn't it Masako?"

"Yes, it does." she replied "You helped me become familiar with my weapons but I learned a few new tricks over the last year."

"Well then, let's see how much you've progressed Masako." said Koga "Dalk attack."

"Right!" said Dalk before charging. Masako spun her naginata before bringing it up to block Dalk's attack. They both jumped back and stared each other down

before Dalk began firing metal spheres at her. Rolling out of the way, she gripped the handle of her naginata tightly as water began to form around the edge of the

blade. She tilted the blade towards the ground and tightened her stance a bit.

"First Melody: Crashing Wave." she said as she slashed the blade upwards, sending a blade of water at Dalk. The metal doll dodged the fist attack but Masako

repeated the action several more times. Dalk managed to dodge all of them except for the last one, which knocked her back several feet.

"I see you've gotten better brat." said Dalk.

"I see you still have a sunny personality Dalk." said Masako sarcastically before dodging a swipe from Dalk.

"Don't get cocky kid." said Dalk before firing more metal spheres at Masako, who easily dodged.

"Who's cocky?" asked Masako as she sent another Crashing Wave attack at Dalk, who got soaked by the attack.

"You little brat." said Dalk before charging. Masako jumped up and landed on some of the metal frame work.

"You've seemed to have gotten slower Dalk." said Masako before jumping off of the frame work as Dalk sent more metal spheres at her. After doing a front flip,

Masako landed on the ground and turned to face Dalk as the metal doll landed the ground in front of her.

"Little brats like you should stay off the battlefield." said Dalk as she glared at Masako.

"And you should watch what you say." said Masako as she flipped her naginata so that the blade was pointing at the ground "Second Melody: Rising Current." She

stabbed the blade into the ground. There was a faint rumbling noise as the ground tremble slightly before twelve jets of water came bursting out of the ground.

"What the?" said Dalk before all twelve jets of water hit her with a deafening roar. Masako pulled her blade out of the ground and the water jets died down,

revealing a crushed pile of metal.

"That's the tenth time I've had to use that technique." said Masako as she twirled her zanpaktou "But you gave me no choice." Koudoutai shifted back to its sealed

form as she slid it into its sheath before looking at Koga "This fight is over Koga. You should go." Koga smirked a bit as he looked at her.

"You have learned a few new tricks." said Koga "But there are some lessons you still haven't learned, Masako."

"Huh?" she said before something sharp came bursting through her chest. Masako let out a cry of pain, blood flying out of her mouth as she did so.

"You showed me you back brat." said Dalk as she pulled her spear like hand out of Masako "You never did learn not to show the enemy you back." She struck

Masako, sending the stunned female flying into a a steel beam. Masako hit the beam hard and her vision blurred before everything went dark as she slumped onto

the ground.

--------------------------

Kira looked around the the battlefield after Koga had fled. There was a good deal of damage done to the area and Ichigo's friend had been seriously injured but he

had felt another Shinigami in the area and he was wondering why they hadn't helped. His gaze finally rested on the unmoving form of a female he recognized as

Matsuro Masako. Narrowing his eyes, he went over to her side and held his hand over the injury in her chest. As he used his reiatsu to analyze her injuries, he felt

her energy flare and a small moan escaped her as she began to stir.

"Take it easy Matsuro-chan." said Kira "You were pierce through the chest and have a concussion. Luckily, whatever stabbed you missed anything vital."

"Kira?" she said groggily "What are you doing here?"

"I was sent here with four others to locate and attack the Bounts' hideout." said Kira as her began to heal her injury "But we came to assist you before we

continued with our mission." He stopped healing her wound "I'm a bit rusty at healing but I've stopped the bleeding enough for you to be moved. Let's get you to

Urahara's place." He carefully lifted Masako into his arms and began to head to Urahara's shop.

"Thank you Kira." said Masako as they travelled through the city.

"There's no need to thank me Matsuro-chan." said Kira as he looked down at her "I owe you for what you did for me the last time you were in the Soul Society."

"Still, thank you Kira." said Masako as they approached Urahara's shop.

"You're welcome." said Kira as he entered the shop and carried her to the room that had been set up for the injured fighters.

* * *

"How are you feeling Masako?" asked Renji as he looked at the silver haired female sitting next to him at the table. Masako looked up from her tea to look at the

red hair lieutenant.

"I'm fine Renji." she said "I just have this feeling that something bad is going to happen."

"What do you mean?" asked Renji.

"The lieutenants that were sent here," said Masako as she looked at him "They're in trouble. If we had trouble handling one or two Bounts at once, how will they

handle three or four Bounts and a rogue Shinigami at once?" Renji got a thoughtful look on his face.

"You could be right." He said before standing up and looking down at Masako "Let's get Ichigo and the others, they'll probably want in on this too." Masako smiled

slightly at what Renji said.

"Let's do this." she said as she stood up, leaving the tea forgotten as they left the room.

* * *

Well, there's chapter four.

Please review or leave a comment by clicking the shiny button below.

Everyone who does gets a BLEACH plushie!

So, until next time this is LegendarywriterZephyrStar signing out!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I do not own BLEACH

* * *

Masako walked quietly down the hallway, her sock covered feet barely making a noise as she walked. Everyone else was asleep and though she appreciated the

fact that Shiba Kukaku allowed them to stay at her home, Masako had something she needed to do.

"Going somewhere?"

Masako stopped walking and half turned to face the person who spoke. Yoruichi was standing there, leaning against the wall.

"Yes." said Masako "I have something I need to do." Yoruichi sighed and pushed off of the wall before walking over to Masako.

"Does it have to do with that Bount that you fought the other day?" asked Yoruichi "The battle Kira had to carry you back from?"

"Yes." said Masako as she completely turned in order to face Yoruichi properly.

"You know that Bount don't you?" asked Yoruichi as she crossed her arms.

"What makes you say that?" asked Masako.

"I know Urahara removed your limiter." said Yoruichi as she gave Masako a hard look "And I felt you release your shikai but I know you were holding back. It's

because you know that Bount isn't it?" Masako looked down.

"Yes." she said "When I was traveling, I spent two years in America. Shortly after arriving I was attacked by a gang. I was saved by a man name Koga Go. He took

me under wing and helped me gain control of my abilities. He became like a father to me and I couldn't help but hold back when I fought him. I thought that it was

just a misunderstanding, that he wasn't a part of all of this but I was wrong. Now I need to make amends for my mistake."

"Are you sure you want to do this Masako?" asked Yoruichi.

"I have no choice Yoruichi." said Masako "I made a promise to Koga to stop him if he ever went out of control like this. I can't break my promise and I plan to fulfill

it by any means necessary, even at the cost of my own life. Nothing you can say will stop me Yoruichi." Yoruichi's gaze softened slightly.

"Just be careful Masako." she said "No one wants to lose you."

"I will." Masako replied as she turned to leave "But I'm not making any promises." Yoruichi nodded as Masako walked away, picking up her boots before walking up

the stairs.

"Good luck kid." said Yoruichi "You're going to need it."

* * *

Silence filled the forest as Masako walked slowly down the path. Stopping suddenly, Masako looked up at the moon through the trees.

"I was wondering if you were going to show up, Koga." said Masako as she turned to face Koga, who was leaning against a nearby tree.

"Well, I'm here aren't I?" asked Koga as he crossed his arms.

"We have some unfinished business Koga." she said.

"True." said Koga as he pushed off of the tree "You were holding back during our last battle, Masako. I do believe a rematch is in order."

"I"m going to defeat you this time Koga." said Masako as she put her hand on the hilt of her zanpaktou "I can't allow you to continue to do this. I'm going to stop

you."

"I'd like to see you try." said Koga "Zeige Dich, Dalk." A metal ball floated in the air and the Bount crest glowed upon it before a multitude of metal balls began to

join together until Dalk's spider like body was completely formed.

"Well it looks like the brat is back for round two." said Dalk with a smirk.

"This time we fight to the death." said Koga.

"Very well." said Masako as she glared at Dalk before drawing Koudoutai, the blade ringing as she did so. Then, she held her blade out in front of her with the tip

facing the ground. Four symbols appeared in a circular pattern around her sword. Masako let go of her sword and it sat suspended in the air before she hit the hilt.

The sword began to spin in a clockwise motion while the symbols began spinning in a counter-clockwise motion.

"From one to twelve, shatter," said Masako as her hand shot out and grabbed the hilt of her sword, making the sword and the symbols stop spinning "Koudoutai

no Hyoushiki." The sword's tip was pointing at one of the symbols "Ki" Both the sword and the symbol it was pointing to began to glow "Tonfa of the Defeated

Guardian." The katana transformed into a pair of wooden tonfa with a green leaf pattern carved into them and her reiatsu was pulled into the tonfa, hardening into

a sharp blade on the outside edge of both weapons.

"Let's do this." said Masako as she got into a fighting stance. Dalk just laughed before charging.

----------------meanwhile-------------------

Ukitake Juushiro and Kyoraku Shunsui were walking with Shunsui's lieutenant, Ise Nanao when they felt a strong spiritual pressure coming from the Rukongai.

"What is that?" asked Shunsui before Juushiro's third seats, Kotetsu Kiyone and Kotsubaki Sentaro came running up.

"Captain Ukitake!" called Kiyone "There's been a Bount sighting in the Hokutan District of West Rukongai!"

"That's not all Captain." said Sentaro "It's also been reported that the Representative Shinigami Matsuro Masako has engaged the Bount in combat."

"There have been reports of massive damage in the District," said Kiyone "And the battle doesn't appear to be ending anytime soon."

"What do you make of this Juushiro?" asked Shunsui as he looked at Juushiro.

"I don't know." said Juushiro "But I'm going out there. Yamamoto-sensei put me in charge of the Representative Shinigami, that makes them part of my squad

and I can't just stand by and do nothing when one of my squad needs assistance."

"Well then," said Shunsui "I guess I'll have to go with you. You know, in case you need back up." Juushiro smiled a bit and nodded before looking at his third seat

officers.

"Kiyone, Sentaro, let's go." he said.

"Yes Captain!" said Kiyone and Sentaro in unison before they followed Juushiro as he ran towards the gate.

"Come on Nanao, we don't want to be left behind." said Shunsui.

"Right Captain." said Nanao before they followed Juushiro and his third seats.

--------------------------------------------

Masako ran through the empty streets of the Rukongai with Dalk close behind her. Blood and sweat mixed on her skin as she ran while dodging the metal spheres

Dalk kept firing at her until she tripped. She hit the ground hard, Dalk's spearlike hand just missing her head as she did so before Masako rolled to dodge another

attack.

"_I can't keep this up much longer." _though Masako as she began to run again _"They just keep drawing energy in the air while I'm wearing down quickly."_ She ran

behind a building, just missing another barrage of metal spheres _"I need to put some distance between the two of us so that I can come up with a plan. This is a _

_fight to the death, so both Koga and Dalk will keep looking for me but I have no other choice."_

"Peek-a-boo," said Dalk as she smashed the building "I'm going to kill you!" Her arm smashed into Masako, sending her flying into another building "It's nothing

personal but those are my orders."

"Well your orders are going to have to wait." said Masako as she struggled to her feet with her tonfa in her hands "First Harmony: Twisting Vines." She touched

her knuckles together and thick vines shot up out of the ground, wrapping around Dalk as they did so.

"This trick again?" said Dalk as she pulled against the vines "You know it won't hold me for long." She began to cut away at the rapidly growing vines.

"Long enough for me to do this." said Masako as she drew a seal in the air with her reiatsu "Winds within the trees, grant me your power, give me the speed to

outrun my enemies and allow me to strike quickly. Fourth Invocation: Speed of the Rabbit." The seal glowed brightly before attaching to her forehead.

"What the...?" said Dalk in surprise.

"I'll see you again soon Dalk." said Masako before disappearing in a flash. She reappeared several moments later inside of an abandoned storage hut. She made

sure that no one was around before sighing softly.

"That was close." she said before placing two fingers on the seal on her forehead "Break." The seal shattered and Masako almost fell to her knees out of exhaustion

"Damn it, now I'm really low on energy. I'm going to have to do a little improvising." Sitting down, Masako placed her released zanpaktou next to her before

removing her socks and boots. She pulled the laces off of her boots and slid them back on. Then she tied the two long laces together before tying each end to one

of her tonfa. She filled her socks with some rocks she found in one of the corners before tying them closed and attaching them to either end of a long piece of rope

she had found making an improvised bolas. Placing that over one of her shoulders, she picked up her tonfa and headed outside.

"It's now or never." she said softly before jumping onto a rooftop "I'm going to have to go all out to finish this." She jumped up onto another rooftop and spotted

Dalk "Hopefully this works." She pulled her improvised bolas off of her shoulder and began spinning it over her head until it was barely visible. Then she threw it at

Dalk and the rope wrapped around the dolls metal legs, tripping her up. Masako landed in front of Dalk with an impassive look on her face.

"Fighting dirty now brat?" asked Dalk with a smirk "That's quite unlike you."

"I'm not fighting dirty." said Masako as she tightened her grip on her tonfa "Just improvising."

"Well, it's a pretty bad attempt on you're part." said Dalk as she easily broke the rope only for a boot to hit her face "Why you!" She slashed the other boot Masako

sent flying at her before charging. Masako jumped back and threw one of her tonfa at Dalk. The doll knocked it aside with a smirk but it faltered when she saw the

smirk on Masako's face. Masako yanked on the shoelace and the tonfa came flying back, clipping Dalk's shoulder as it did so. Catching the tonfa, Masako touched her

knuckles together again.

"First Harmony: Twisting Vines." she said as vines began to wrap around Dalk. Then she moved the grip of one of her hands from the handle to the string and

began to spin the tonfa. Her gaze hardened as she spun the tonfa faster, creating a whistling noise. "Second Harmony: Whistling Winds." A sphere of raging wind

surrounded both Masako and Dalk.

"What the...?" said Dalk before a slice appeared on Dalk's arm "What's going on?" More slices began to appear on Dalk's body and on Masako's body as well.

"My First Harmony keeps the opponent in place." said Masako as she moved the grip of her second hand from the handle to the string and began to spin her second

tonfa as well "While my Second Harmony breaks through their defenses so that my Third Harmony can weaken them." Her second tonfa began to whistle as well

"Third Harmony: Spinning Leaves." The winds calmed for just a moment as autumn leaves filled the air before the wind began to rage wildly again. Cuts and slices

began to appear more rapidly on both Dalk and Masako.

"You do realize that you're injuring yourself as well." said Dalk with a smirk. Masako closed her eyes behind her sunglasses as a cut appeared on her cheek.

"The injures are necessary for your defeat." she said as she opened her eyes again "You're lucky, Dalk. This will be my first time using this next technique hopefully

I can control it properly or there will be some serious consequences." She brought her arms down, causing her tonfa to plant themselves, tip first into the ground

"Fourth Harmony: Resting Winter." The winds died down and the leaves fell out of the skies. Everywhere a leaf landed, a dead plant would appear and a huge over

grown bramble bush appeared behind Dalk and wrapped around the doll.

"What's going on?" asked Dalk as she tried to move "I can't move." Masako looked up at her with a neutral look on her face.

"That's the point." said Masako "Now just sit back and watch." She got down on one knee and placed her hands on the ground "Final Harmony: Awakening of

Spring." Dalk pulsed and her eyes widened.

"M-my energy," she said "What's happening? Why is my energy disappearing?"

"That's the power of the Fourth Harmony." said Masako "Just like from the barren winter comes the beauty of spring, drawing life from the earth. This barren spirit

field will draw life from you in the from of spirit energy, bringing spring." The plants in the field began to tremble before they slowly became green again, returning

to life. As more energy was drawn from Dalk, the bush that was holding her began to return to life, first in the form of leaves and buds and once the bush had

completely surround Dalk and the flowers began to bloom and the bush that surrounded Dalk became a rose bush. After several moments, a metal ball fell out of

the bush and began rolling until it hit Koga's foot.

"So you defeated Dalk." said Koga as he bent over and picked up the metal ball "You have improved greatly Masako but now you'll have to defeat me. Do you think

you can do it in your condition?" Masako picked up her tonfa and got into a fighting stance.

"Yes." she replied "I will defeat you Koga."

"Let us begin." said Koga before disappearing. Masako's eyes widened behind her sunglasses when he suddenly appeared in front of her and punched her in the gut,

where Dalk had stabbed her early into the fight. Blood flew out of her mouth before Koga punched her in the face and sent her flying back. Masako tumbled across

the ground until she collided with a building, the impact bring part of the building down on top of her. Her zanpaktou reformed into its sealed form and clattered to

the ground as the rubble settled.

"Come one Masako, I know you can do better than that." said Koga as Masako climbed out of the rubble. She coughed heavily, blood coming up as she did so and

splattering on the ground. Reaching up to her face, Masako pulled her broken sunglasses off and let them fall to the ground before she stood up. Lifting her head up,

she opened her dark blood red eyes and glared at Koga before charging. Koga smirked and grabbed her by her throat before slamming her into the ground. Masako

coughed up some more blood before Koga's foot pressed against her chest.

"You lose Masako." said Koga as Masako cried in pain. Masako looked up at Koga with pain filling her deep red eyes and a memory flashed in Koga's mind for a

minute.

------memory-------

_An eighteen year old Masako let out a cry of pain as the thug pressed his foot into her chest. Masako turned her head and looked at Koga with pain-filled eyes._

"_P-please," she said weakly as she reached out to Koga "H-help."_

----end memory----

Koga looked down at Masako and moved his foot before backing up. Masako gasped at the sudden release of pressure against her lungs and she began to pant

heavily.

"I won't kill you." he said as he turned to walk away "Not yet at least." He began to walk away as two captains landed on a nearby building.

"Stop right there!" said Juushiro. Koga stopped and looked up at the white haired captain.

"I'd be more worried about her than me at the moment." said Koga as he motioned to Masako "She's loosing more blood by the second and will die without

treatment. Take care of her because she owes me a rematch." With that said, Koga vanished in a bust of speed. Juushiro glared at where Koga had been standing

before using shunpo to get over to Masako's side. He kneeled down next to her and his eyes narrowed when he saw all of the blood.

"Kiyone, Sentaro," said Juushiro as he looked up at his third seats "Fetch the relief squad and bring them to the thirteenth division. Hurry!"

"Yes Captain!" said Kiyone and Sentaro before taking off. Shunsui picked up Masako's Zanpaktou and tucked it into his sash before walking over to Juushiro who

had gathered Masako into his arms and was standing up.

"We should hurry." said Shunsui "She's really pale."

"I know." said Juushiro before using shunpo to head back to his division.

* * *

Please comment or leave a review.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I do not own BLEACH

* * *

Silence filled the home of Ukitake Juushiro, as he and Shunsui sat at the low table in his dining room with a cup of tea sitting in from of each of them. The only sounds

that could be heard was the sounds of them breathing and the steady ticking of a clock. Juushiro picked up his tea cup and took a sip before glancing at the sheathed

zanpaktou that sat next to his own. That was when Shunsui decided to break the silence.

"Don't worry Juushiro, she's going to be fine." he said "There's nothing to worry about."

"I can't help but worry about my subordinates Shunsui." said Juushiro as he set his cup down "Especially one that was so close to death."

"It's alright Juushiro." said Shunsui as he patted his friend's shoulder "The relief squad will make sure that she will live." The heard the sound of a door opening

"Speaking of the relief squad." A member of the relief squad came walking into the room.

"Ukitake-taichou, Kyoraku-taichou." said the shinigami with a bow "We have stabilized Representative Shinigami Matsuro Masako and treated all of her wounds. It is

recommended that she be kept in bed for at least three days and that she takes it easy for the next few days."

"Understood." said Juushiro "When should she be waking up?"

"That could be anywhere from a few hours to a few days." said the shinigami "She has lost a great deal of blood so it is uncertain when she will wake up."

"Very well." said Juushiro "You may leave." The shinigami bowed before exiting the house with the other three members of her squad. Juushiro sighed softly before

picking up his cup again.

"Well that's a relief." said Shunsui "It would have been a shame to lose her."

"It would have." said Juushiro "But she's still alive and I'm grateful for that."

"Oh, and why's that Juushiro?" asked Shunsui.

"Masako-chan has potential." said Juushiro "If you would have been paying attention Shunsui, you would've noticed that her energy and abilities are on par with a

lieutenant's or just above that level but she still needs more training. She's strong."

"Yes, I've noticed." said Shunsui "I've also noticed that she's quite stubborn."

"So have I." said Juushiro as he set his cup down before standing up.

"Where are you going?" asked Shunsui.

"I'm going to check on Masako-chan." replied Juushiro as he picked up both his zanpaktou and Masako's zanpaktou. Shunsui stood up.

"Well, I should get going too." said Shunsui "My Nanao-chan must be missing me by now. I'll see you around Juushiro."

"Good-bye Shunsui." said Juushiro as Shunsui walked over to the door. Shunsui waved before exiting the house. Juushiro sighed slightly before walking over to the

guest room where Masako was resting. Sliding the door open quietly, he walked into the room and over to the futon Masako was sleeping on. Kneeling down next to

the futon, Juushiro placed her zanpaktou next to her sleeping form and he noticed a small smile form on Masako's face. Setting his own zanpaktou down next to him,

Juushiro reached out and brushed some of Masako's silvery hair out of her face. Her hair was soft and silky and in his opinion, the color of her hair was rather pretty and

it complimented her sun kissed complexion rather well. Masako was rather pretty and he knew that there were quit a few Shinigami in the Seireitei that had their eyes

on her ever since she first came to the Soul Society to rescue Kuchiki Rukia. Juushiro himself was quite surprised when he found out that she was the daughter of his

former fifth seat officer, Matsuro Shinsei. Another thing he had been surprised by was that he had started feeling something for they young shinigami but he wasn't sure

what it was that he felt. He knew that it couldn't be love because there was many male shinigami that were much younger than him who would have a better chance

with Masako. It was most likely a fatherly affection that he felt towards Masako, since Shinsei had been a good friend of his and Masako had told him herself that her

father had never been present in her life and had never even cared about her. Juushiro's hands tightened into fists when he thought about what Masako had told him

about her father. How could anyone do that to someone like Masako? She was such a sweet person, so kind and caring. Sure she could come off as cold sometimes but

she had done alot for some of the Shinigami in the Seireitei, especially the lieutenants of the third and fifth divisions. A faint moan caught his attention and Juushiro

looked at Masako and was surprised to see her stirring. Her eyes fluttered open and she looked at Juushiro, her dark red eyes still slightly unfocused.

"C-Captain Ukitake?" she said weakly. Juushiro nodded and noticed that she was trying to get up.

"Easy Masako-chan." he said as he gently pushed her back down "You're still injured and you need to rest. If you try to get up now, you could reopen your injuries."

Masako was too weak to fight back and let him push her back onto the soft futon.

"Where am I?" she asked.

"You're in the Seireitei." said Juushiro "In my home in Division Thirteen."

"What happened to Koga?" asked Masako before coughing slightly.

"Koga?" asked Juushiro.

"The Bount I was fighting." said Masako "His name was Koga."

"He was leaving when we arrived." said Juushiro "He said that he wanted a rematch once you were healed."

"I doubt I'll be able to to fight him again anytime soon." said Masako.

"Don't worry," said Juushiro "You'll be up again in no time." Masako sighed softly as her eyes began to slid closed "Get some rest Masako-chan. You need it." Masako

barely nodded as she drifted back into unconsciousness. Juushiro sighed before glancing out of the window. He saw the forest reflected in the lake that surrounded his

home and his giant koi fish swimming about happily in the lake.

"Summer is ending." he said quietly "Soon it will be fall and after that, it will be winter. A winter that all of us will never forget."

----------------------

A faint scratching noise was the first thing Masako heard as she slowly began to gain consciousness. That was followed by the rustling of papers and more scratching.

Then there was a pause and silence for several moments followed by the sound of something being set down before there was more rustling of papers and scratching.

Blood red eyes fluttered open and stared up at the ceiling until her vision focused. Moving her head to the side, Masako saw Juushiro sitting at a desk doing paperwork.

**He's been sitting there for almost two days straight. **

"_I wonder why." _thought Masako.

**It's obvious that he cares about you. He wouldn't have stayed in the room if he didn't care.**

"_Captain Ukitake cares about all of his subordinates."_ thought Masako _"The Representative Shinigami are under his jurisdiction, so in essence, we are his subordinates."_

**What ever you say Masako-chan.**

Masako sighed slightly before coughing suddenly, catching Juushiro's attention. He turned to face her and smiled when he saw that she was awake.

"Good morning Masako-chan." he said "How are you feeling?"

"Like I've been through hell and back." said Masako as she tried to sit up. Juushiro moved over to her side and helped her sit up before rearranging the pillows behind

her so that she was in a sitting position.

"I'm sure you'll feel better in a few days." said Juushiro "Would you like anything?"

"No thank you." said Masako "I'm fine." Her stomach growled loudly and Masako got a sheepish looked on her face.

"I'll go get you some breakfast." said Juushiro with a smile before standing up. Masako watched as Juushiro left the room before glaring at her zanpaktou, who was

laughing in her mind.

"_It's not funny, Koudoutai."_ she told her zanpaktou.

**Well I think it is.**

"_And why is that?"_ she asked.

**Because you're blushing, Masako-chan. Do you like him?**

"_Oh, shut up Koudoutai!"_ snapped Masako.

**You do like him! I knew it! **

Masako proceed to ignore Koudoutai as she began to think about other things. Like her feelings for a certain white haired captain. She was confused at what she felt for

Ukitake Juushiro ever since she met him. There was just something about him that made her butterflies flutter in her stomach and she wasn't sure what to do about it.

All she could do was hope that everything would play itself out in the end.

* * *

Please review or leave a comment. Anything is appreciated.

Until next time this is LegendarywriterZephyrStar signing out! ^^


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I do not own BLEACH

* * *

Masako carefully stood up with Koudoutai in her hand. The moon shone brightly outside as she made her way over to the door. The black kimono Juushiro had given her to wear was a

bit big on her because it was one of his kimonos but she made due with it because her clothes had been shredded during about her battle with Dalk. Quietly, she slid the door open and

moved out into the hallway. Walking silently down the hallway, Masako stopped outside of an open door and looked inside. Juushiro was sitting down at a desk with his head on his arms

in a deep sleep. Masako's eyes softened and she went into the room, sticking her zanpaktou into her sash as she did so. Picking up a blanket off of his futon, she draped it over his sleeping

form before taking the pen out of his hand and setting it down on the desk.

"Sleep well Captain." she whispered before moving away from him. After 'borrowing' a pair of hakama and sandals from Juushiro's closet and putting them on, Masako slipped out of the

house and into the night.

"_He's here, I can feel it."_ thought Masako _"I just need to find him."_ Her hands clentched into fists as she ran through the division _"I will fulfill my promise to you Koga, even if it costs me _

_my life."_ Using shunpo, Masako moved through the Seireitei with ease until her injuries began to pain her. Stopping for a moment, Masako checked the bandages and found that blood

was starting to show through a few of them.

"I should've let my injuries heal longer." she said as she winced slightly "But that can't be helped." She sighed softly before suddenly looking up as she sensed Koga's reiatsu. She quickly

followed it into an alleyway and saw a Koga slam a white haired Bount into the wall. The second Bount smirked as the wind began to kick up and Masako watched on with wide eyes as he

mercilessly beat up Koga. It was only when Koga hit the ground did Masako find her voice.

"Koga!" she said as she began to move towards them.

"Masako stay back!" said Koga as he tried to get to his feet but the second Bount stepped on his back, forcing him to the ground. Masako stopped and stared on in horror as Koga coughed

up blood.

"So you're Masako." said the white haired Bount as he began to walk towards Masako but he stopped when Koga grabbed his ankle.

"You stay away from her Kariya." said Koga.

"You don't order me Koga." said Kariya before kicking Koga, which sent him flying into a nearby building. Koga smashed into the building and it collapsed on top of him, burying him

underneath a ton of rubble.

"Koga!" called Masako before turning her attention to Kariya, who was smirking at his handy work.

"Now, where were we?" he said before turning to face Masako, who recoiled slightly. He began to walk towards her and that was when she remembered that she had her zanpaktou with

her. Placing her hand on the hilt of her zanpaktou, Masako went to draw it but froze when Kariya suddenly appeared in front of her and grabbed her wrist preventing her from drawing her

blade.

"We can't have you drawing your zanpaktou, right now, can we?" said Kariya as he squeezed her wrist. Masako's eyes widened and she let out a cry of pain when she felt and heard a

sickening crack. Kariya had broken her right wrist and it hurt like hell.

"Now that should keep you from attacking me." said Kariya as he let her wrist go. Masako stumbled back, cradling her wrist as she glared at Kariya.

"Bastard." she growled as her glared hardened, her eyes darkening to a near black color as she did so.

"There's no need to call names." said Kariya "I broke your wrist because I can't afford to have you attacking me. You see, I watched both of your fights with Koga and I noticed that you

were holding back both times. You had the power to defeat Koga yet you failed to twice. I have a feeling that you could easily injure me if you were to attack me now but since your

dominant wrist is broken, you can't hurt me." Masako smirked a bit, confusing Kariya.

"You're quite observant." said Masako as she jumped back before moving her zanpaktou from the left side of her waist to the right "But there's one thing you didn't know." She drew her

zanpaktou from its sheath with her left hand "I'm ambidextrous."

"Ah, yes. I see now." said Koga "That one release you used against Koga the other day, it had two separate blades. So it only makes sense that you can wield a blade with either hand.

Still, I disabled your dominant hand so your attacks won't even scratch me." Masako smirked and flickered out of sight using shunpo. Kariya's eyes widened when a gash appeared on his

shoulder and a large amount of blood flew out of it. He glanced back at Masako who had turned and was smirking at him.

"Did I mention that my left hand is my dominant hand?" said Masako as she pointed her zanpaktou at Kariya.

"Clever." said Kariya "Tricking your opponent into thinking that your weaker hand is your dominant one."

"Well, that's no the only trick up my sleeve." said Masako.

"Well then." said Kariya "Show me what you got."

---------------------

Juushiro groaned slightly as he sat up and began to stretch out his stiff muscles. He blinked in surprise when something slid off of his shoulders. Did he forget to take off his captain's

haori last night? Looking, he noticed that it was the blanket from his futon.

"How did...?" he wondered aloud before standing up. He folded the blanket and set it on his futon before exiting his room. A knot began to form in his stomach as he walked towards the

room Masako was staying in. He sped up when he saw that the door was open and when he walked into the room, he cursed silently to himself. The futon was rolled up and the blankets

were folded up neatly and set on top of it. Masako was no where to be seen. Running back into his room, Juushiro pulled on his captain's haori and slid his zanpaktou into his sash before

leaving. He needed to find Masako before she got herself killed.

------------------

Masako went tumbling across the ground until she crashed into a wall. Dizziness was starting to set in but she still tried to get up. She was unsuccessful and ended up just laying there,

watching as Kariya came to stand in front of her.

"Pathetic." said Kariya "I expected more of a challenge from you. Oh, well. You'll die soon enough." He turned and walked away, leaving Masako laying there bleeding. Her wounds had

opened and she was bleeding heavily.

"_Is this how I'm going to die?"_ she wondered _"Bleeding and all alone?"_

"Masako!" Masako's gaze shifted to the source of the voice and she managed to find her own voice.

"C-Captain Ukitake." she said hoarsely as Juushiro kneeled next to her.

"Masako, what were you thinking?" asked Juushiro as he gathered her into his arms.

"I'm sorry Captain." said Masako as Juushiro began running towards the Fourth Division, using shunpo to get there faster.

"Just stay alive Masako." said Juushiro "You're in no condition for me to give you the lecture that you deserve for pulling a stunt like this. You'll get that lecture once you're healed.

Understood?"

"Yes Captain." said Masako weakly as she leaned her head against his shoulder.

"Just rest Masako, you're going to need your strength." said Juushiro "We'll be there soon." Masako nodded and her eyes slowly slid closed.

"_Please don't die on me Masako." _thought Juushiro_ "I don't want to have your death on my hands."_

-----------------

------dream/inner world---------

"_I don't understand, Masako." _ said Koudoutai as he and Masako stood side by side on the edges of the ocean _"Why must you insist on doing everything on your own? Why do you keep _

_holding back?"_

"I guess I'm just afraid." said Masako as she watched the waves crash upon the sandy shore "I know I'm afraid."

"_What are you afraid of?"_ said Koudoutai as before turning to face her _"What is it you fear?"_

"I..." said Masako as she crouched down and scooped up a handful of sand "I guess I'm afraid of myself." She stood up as she watched the sand slowly fall out of her open hand "I'm

afraid of my own power. Ever since that incident in London..." She tipped her hand and left the last grains of sand be blown away by the wind "That was the only time I've ever used my

full power and the destruction it caused...... All the power I gained was nothing compare to what it cost me. I lost a friend, a comrade and someone who should have lived ended up dead."

Her hand clentched into a fist "It was my fault Aaron died and there was nothing I could do to save him."

Koudoutai placed a gloved hand over her hand.

"_He wouldn't have wanted you to blame yourself for what happened to him."_ said Koudoutai _"Don't dwell on what would have been. Instead look forward and wonder what _will_ be. There_

_ will always be death and we will always end up losing someone close to us. That is the way things have always been. Fate doesn't dictate that. We are the ones who chose how we will _

_die."_

"Why?" asked Masako "Why did he die and I didn't? I should've been the one who died."

"_Aaron chose to die in your stead." _said Koudoutai_ "He wanted you to live and he told you that himself. Don't let him down by holding back."_ Koudoutai looked out at the ocean _"Look at_

_ the ocean. Neither we nor itself __knows the true strength it possesses yet we both respect and fear it." _Koudoutai motioned to the mountains _"Look at the mountains. They must possess _

___great strength in order to stand strong against the winds and rain. And the wind too has strength that we could never understand. Anything can be strong Masako but those who have_

___ the greatest power must respect and fear that power because they could never hope to understand it. You are not doing anything wrong by fearing your power but if you never respect _

___that power, you can never hope to control it."_

"And if I hold back then that means that I'm not respecting my power?" asked Masako. Koudoutai nodded and looked back at the ocean.

"_You must remember Masako." _said Koudoutai _"Someone won't always be there to save you. You must stay strong if you wish to protect those closest to you."_

"I won't forget Koudoutai." said Masako "I'll do you proud." Even though you couldn't see it, you could tell that Koudoutai was smiling at Masako.

"_I know you will."_ said Koudoutai _"You always do. I will always be there for you Masako because you are my Imooto, my little sister. You always have been and you always will be."_

"And you are my older sibling, Koudoutai." said Masako with a smile on her face "I know that I can always rely on you."Koudoutai gently and affectionately tapped her forehead before

looking up at the stars, which were now hanging over the ocean while the sun was over head and the moon was in the west. The two of them stood in silence of a few moments before

Koudoutai glance over at her.

"_It is time for you leave Masako."_ said Koudoutai.

"Do I have to leave?" asked Masako as she looked at the spirit of her zanpaktou.

"_Yes."_ said Koudoutai_ "You are needed by others still. I cannot keep you to myself Masako but I will always be with you if you need me. Until the next time that we speak, take care of _

_yourself."_

"I will, Koudoutai." said Masako "Farewell."

"_Farewell Masako."_ said Koudoutai as Masako faded from her inner world. Once she was gone, Koudoutai looked back up at the sky as a soft rain began to fall.

-------real world--------

Dark red eyes fluttered open as Masako returned to consciousness. Her eyes scanned the room she was in. It was a clean white color and it looked almost exactly like a hospital room

back in the world of the living, so Masako was willing to bet that she was in the Fourth Division. She slowly sat up and looked around the room a bit more. A sigh of relief escaped her

when she saw her zanpaktou leaning against the bedside table. She suddenly looked up when she heard the sound of the door opening.

"Oh, good," said the Captain of the Fourth division as she entered the room "You're finally awake."

"How long have I been out?" asked Masako as Unahona walked over to her bedside.

"Almost two weeks." said Unahona "You're injuries have already healed. You'll have some scars but other than that, you'll be fine. It was quite reckless of you to go running off and

fighting Bounts while you were still highly injured."

"I'm sorry Captain Unahona." said Masako "I'm normally not that reckless, it's just that I wanted to keep a promise to a friend of mine." Unahona put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"It's alright." said Unahona "We all want to keep our promises and as long as you did everything you could, I'm sure your friend won't mind. Oh, by the way, I have a letter for you."

Unahona pulled an envelope out of her pocket an handed it to Masako "Yoruichi asked me to give this to you."

"Thank you Captain Unahona." said Masako as she took the letter.

"It was my pleasure." said Unahona "Now you should get some rest. The Captain-Commander will be by later to speak with you." With a soft smile, Unahona left, closing the door behind

her as she did so.

"Why would the Captain-Commander want to speak with me?" wondered Masako before looking down at the letter. Her name was written on the front in neat handwriting that she

recognized. Flipping the envelope over, she opened it and pulled out the folded sheet of paper that was inside. Opening the paper, Masako was greeted by handwriting that she knew

fairly well.

'_Dear Masako,_

_I'm sorry that I couldn't speak to you in person but I don't think that I would be welcomed in the Seireitei after what my fellow Bounts did. I'm also not sure that you would want to see_

_ me after what I have done. Words cannot even describe how sorry I am for hurting you. I was blind to Kariya's true motives and it almost cost me not only mine and Dalk's lives but_

_ yours as well. If I had payed closer attention then none of this would have happened. We might not be able to see each other after this but I pray that you can find it in your heart to_

_ forgive me. Even if you never tell me, I just want you to forgive me. You are the closest thing I've ever had to having my own child. Please forgive my foolish mistake, Masako and I_

_ hope that you find some happiness for yourself._

_Koga'_

Masako read the letter a second time and a soft smile graced her face.

"I have already forgiven you Koga." she said as she folded the letter back up and slid it back into the envelope "I just pray that you can find your own peace and happiness Koga."

* * *

Please review or leave a comment, all who review get to hug Toshiro!

Toshiro: That's Captain Hitsugaya to you and why the hell did you drag me here?!

Because Matsumoto payed me to drag you out of your office for the day.

Toshiro: Well I demand that you take me back!

Sorry, no can do.

Toshiro: Why not?!

Because after I end this chapter, I'm going to drag you to the mall.

Toshiro: Wha?! There is no way you- (Duck tape gets slapped over his mouth)

That's it for this chapter, until next time, this is LegandarywriterZephyrStar signing out!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I do not own BLEACH

* * *

Three months had passed since Masako had began to permanently live in the Seireitei. In those three months, Masako had risen quite quickly through the ranks because of her ability

and skill and she was now the lieutenant of the Thirteenth Division. That itself was a job and a half because of all the backed up paperwork she had to take care of. Three weeks of near

sleepless nights had accomplished that and now everything was running smoothly and Masako found that she quite enjoyed being a lieutenant. With the exception of having to deal with

the third seat officers, Kiyone and Sentaro, who got drunk quite a bit. Other than that, Masako was enjoying her new life and right now, she was returning to her office after running the

weekly drills for the squad since her Captain still recovering from his most recent bout of illness. Entering her office, Masako went over to her desk and sat down, setting her zanpaktou

down next to her, before looking at her desk. A small smile crossed her face when she saw the small stack of paperwork she had to complete. Picking up her pen, she began to work on

her paperwork, humming to herself while she worked. As she worked she heard the sound of barking and running outside and her smile grew slightly. After she had caught Kiyone and

Sentaro drunk for the sixth time in a week, she had charged the two of them with giving Kioko a bath. Kioko was a puppy Captain Ukitake had given her when she had become the

lieutenant of the Thirteenth Division. She was a a mutt, silver in color with blotches of white, grey, and buttery yellow all over her and a black spot in the middle of her forehead. She had

been a small eight week old puppy when Masako had gotten her but she was now the size of a fully grown Golden Retriever and hadn't shown any slowing in her growth yet. Masako had

only assigned giving Kioko a bath as a punishment because the normally sweet and calm Kioko hated baths and when faced with being given a bath she would show her hyper puppy side

and run like hell all over the division. It normally took three hours to catch her unless the one giving her a bath was either particularly crafty or Masako. With a wide smile still on her face,

Masako continued to do her paperwork until Kioko came running through her open door and hid behind her. Kiyone and Sentaro came running in a few minutes later, only Kiyone tripped

and that sent both of them into a jumbled heap on the floor in front of her desk. Masako shook her head as she began to pet Kioko's head while Kiyone and Sentaro quickly jumped to

their feet.

"We apologize for disturbing you Matsuro-fukutaichou." said Kiyone.

"Yes, we are deeply sorry for disturbing you." said Sentaro.

"It's alright." said Masako as she continued to pet Kioko "So tell me, have you learned your lesson or would you like to continue to try to give Kioko a bath?"

"Yes we have learned our lesson Lieutenant." said Sentaro.

"We promise that we will be more responsible from now on." said Kiyone.

"Good." said Masako "Then you two many return to your office to complete your paper work and remember, I'll be keeping an eye on you."

"Yes, Lieutenant!" said Kiyone and Sentaro before leaving the office. Masako smiled before looking down at Kioko.

"You did a good job Kioko." she said as she scratched behind Kioko's ears. Kioko closed her mismatched green and gold eyes happily as her tail wagged rapidly. Once Masako stopped

petting her, Kioko shook, her tags clinking together as she did so. The tags were on a black collar; one was green with Kioko's name on it and it indicated that Kioko belonged to Masako

while the second tag was white with the emblem of the thirteenth division, a summer snowdrop, engraved in black on it.

"What would I do without you?" she asked. Kioko tilted her head to the side before letting out a small but happy bark as Masako began to pet her again while working on her paperwork.

As she worked, she heard a faint noise that sounded like the jingling of tiny bells and she looked up. A Hell Butterfly came flying into the room and Masako let it land on her hand. Once it

landed on her hand it began relaying a message.

"_**This is a reminder that there will be a Captain-Lieutenant meeting in exactly forty-five. All Captains and Lieutenants will be expected to attend. Please arrive promptly**_

_** as the meeting will begin as soon as all Captains are present. Tardiness will not be tolerated."**_

Masako sighed as the Hell Butterfly flew off before standing up.

"Come on Kioko." said Masako as she slid her Zanpaktou into her sliver sash and pulled her lieutenant's badge onto her left arm "Let's go visit the Captain." Kioko yipped happily as she

scrambled to her feet and trotted next to Masako as she left her office. She greeted the members of her division as she passed them until she got to the bridge that lead to her Captain's

home on the lake. Kioko yipped happily and ran up ahead while Masako continued on at her normal pace. A small smile ghosted across her face as she approached the house. Her Captain

was sitting on the deck that surrounded his home with a cup of tea in his hand. It looked like he had been watching his giant koi fish but now he was petting Kioko, who was wagging her

tail happily.

"Good morning Captain Ukitake." said Masako as she approached her captain.

"Good morning Masako-chan." said Juushiro as he smiled at her "Please sit down." Masako nodded and sat down next to him.

"How are you feeling this morning Captain?" she asked.

"I feel wonderful." said Juushiro "I want to thank you for keeping everything in order while i was sick."

"It's my job sir." said Masako "It was the least I could do."

"I'm still grateful though." said Juushiro.

"Captain, do you think you are well enough to attend the meeting today?" asked Masako.

"Of course." said Juushiro "When is it?"

"About forty minutes sir." said Masako.

"Well then, we should get going." said Juushiro as he stood up "We don't want to be late, now do we?"

"No sir." said Masako as she stood up as well. She followed her Captain through the division with Kioko at her heels until they reached the end of the division. Kioko sat down just inside of

the Thirteenth Division, knowing that she wasn't allowed to leave the division unless Masako said she could, and she watched Masako leave before laying down to wait for her return.

"So how was training today Masako-chan?" asked Juushiro as he and Masako walked towards the meeting hall.

"The new recruits are improving at an impressive pace sir." said Masako "They should be ready for actual missions within the next two weeks."

"That's good to hear." said Juushiro "You're doing a wonderful job, Masako-chan. I made the right choice in having you promoted to Lieutenant. Keep up the good work."

"Thank you sir." said Masako as she brushed some of her silvery bangs from her eyes "And I will." Juushiro sighed softly before smiling again. They continued on their way until they came

to the meeting hall. They still had about fifteen to twenty minutes until the meeting began and quite a few of the Captains and Lieutenants were there. The Captain-commander and his

Lieutenant wouldn't arrive until it was time to start the meeting and the Captain of the Eighth Division would barely arrive on time like always. The captains were off to one side talking

while the Lieutenants were off on another side of the room.

"Hey Masako!" called Renji as he waved for Masako to join the Lieutenants. Masako glanced at her Captain, who was talking with some of his fellow captains, before walking over to where

the Lieutenants were standing.

"Hey Masako." said Renji as he put an arm around her shoulders "How've ya been?" Masako removed his arm from her shoulders and took a step away from Renji.

"I've been busy." said Masako as she crossed her arms "Captain Ukitake was sick all week."

"But you're always busy Masako-chan!" said Matsumoto "You need to come drinking with us sometime."

"I don't drink Matsumoto." said Masako as she looked at the Tenth Division Lieutenant "You should know that. I've told you enough times already."

"Still, you need to get out more Masako-chan!" said Matsumoto "You spend all day in you office and I haven't seen you at any of the bars or clubs yet and you've been here for three

months!" Masako gave Matsumoto a deadpan look before brushing her bangs out of her eyes again. Then she looked towards the door as Kira, Hisagi, and Hinamori came walking into the

room. Masako sighed softly as Renji called them over and she didn't even flinch when a small form attached itself to her neck.

"Turtle-chan!" said Yachiru happily as she hugged Masako before sitting on the silvery haired lieutenant's shoulder "How are you Turtle-chan?"

"I'm fine Yachiru." said Masako.

"Does Turtle-chan have any candy for me?" asked the small pink haired lieutenant as she gave Masako a puppy dog look.

"Sorry Yachiru, I don't have any candy for you today." said Masako.

"Aww." said Yachiru "Will Turtle-chan have candy for me later?"

"Maybe." said Masako.

"Yay!" said Yachiru happily. Masako sighed softly before glancing around the room. Basically everyone was present except for the Captain-commander and his Lieutenant.

**Why aren't you joining in on the conversation Masako-chan?**

"_I... I don't feel like I belong in the conversation."_ replied Masako as she looked out of one of the high windows.

**Still feeling out of place?**

"_Yeah."_ she said _"I'm an outsider. Sure most of the Lieutenants and about five or six of the Captains are accepting of my presence as is my division but everyone else is so cold. It's hard _

_but at least I have those that are willing to help me."_

**Yet you don't ask them for help.**

"_I don't want to bother them with my burdens." _said Masako _"When the time comes, I'll ask them for help but for now I need to figure things out on my own."_

**Just remember, I'm always here if you need me.**

"_I know."_ said Masako as the Captain-commander and his Lieutenant came into the room. All of the Captains and their Lieutenants began to get into line. Masako went to her Captain's

side and stood there silently like she always did. A silent observer and a keen listener, making her presence known only when necessary, that was how Masako was during these meetings.

The Captain-commander, Yamamoto, tapped his cane and called everyone to attention. Once the room was silent, the meeting began.

* * *

Sorry about the delay, I kinda got frozen by Toshiro after what happened after the last chapter (sheepish smile) but the good new is it won't happen again!

Please review or leave a comment and I'll post the next chapter sooner.

Until next time, this is LegendarywriterZephyrStar signing out!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I do not own BLEACH

* * *

Masako sat on the dock that surround her small home on the edge of the lake that bordered the Thirteenth Division. Her sandals were sitting next to her and her hakama were

rolled up to her knees and one of her legs was dangling over the edge of the deck and her foot was in the cool water of the lake. She was hugging her other leg as she watched

the small koi that lived on in the shallow part of the lake swim around her foot and she smiled a bit as some of the little koi nibbled on her toes. This moment of quiet and

serenity helped calm the raging thoughts that had been swarming Masako's mind ever since the meeting that had taken place two days ago. The Soul Society was going to war

with Hueco Mundo in three months time, at mid winter, and everyone had to be ready. Masako was going to be part of the main force which consisted entirely of Captains and

Lieutenants and they would be going up against Aizen and his forces when they made their move against Karakura Town. That would mean that she would see him again.

Ichimaru Gin, the man who killed her mother but strangely, her want for revenge had dwindled over the last three months. She didn't want to kill him any more, she just

wanted him to suffer and she believe that when the time for war came, she wouldn't confront him. It was rather strange but she believed that the reason behind her new

thinking was the fact that she had found comrades and companions that she could call friends. She had found something other than revenge to give her a purpose in life. There

was also something else, another feeling that was deeper than just friendship. After talking with a few of the Lieutenants (Nanao and Momo) she had found out that what she

had been feeling was love. She had experienced that feeling once before and that had been around Aaron before he had died. Koudoutai had said that it was good sign that she

was falling in love again because that meant she was finally coming to accept that Aaron's death hadn't been her fault. And just who was she gaining these feelings for? Well it

was none other than her Captain, Ukitake Juushiro. She had come to accept this about a week ago but she was content with loving him from a distance. It was partially

because she was still afraid of falling in love and partially because it would be a dangerous relationship to have. Masako didn't want to cause any problems for her Captain after

everything that he has done for her, so she made sure that she kept a professional attitude around him and gave him the respect he deserved as her Captain but nothing else.

"Are you alright Lieutenant?" asked a familiar voice. Looking up, Masako saw Rukia standing there.

"Yeah, I'm fine." said Masako "Why do you ask?"

"Well, you're crying." said Rukia. Masako touched her cheeks and felt the tears running down them, she quickly wiped the tears away.

"I'm sorry." said Masako "It's just that, I haven't gotten very much sleep lately and the stress is getting to me. Please sit down Rukia."

"Are you going to be alright Lieutenant?" asked Rukia as she sat down next to Masako.

"Yeah." said Masako as she smiled "I'll be fine. So what do you need Rukia."

"Well, I was wondering if you could assist me and Orihime with our training." said Rukia.

"Really, why?" asked Masako "You're an officer level Shinigami."

"Because you're the strongest Shinigami in our division next to our Captain." said Rukia "And according to everyone you are an excellent teacher and you know the more

advanced styles of sword fighting than anyone in the Seireitei with the exception of several of the Captains. I wish to broaden my abilities and I'm not the best teacher."

"Well." said Masako with a smile "You have yourself a teacher."

"Thank you very much, Lieutenant!" said Rukia.

"It's nothing Rukia." said Masako "Now, I'll see you bright and early tomorrow morning."

"Yes Lieutenant!" said Rukia before getting up to leave.

"Oh and Rukia." said Masako.

"Yes?" said Rukia.

"Please just call me Masako, okay?" said Masako "You don't need to be so formal all the time with me."

"Of course." said Rukia with a smile "I'll see you tomorrow, Masako." With that said, Rukia left to go tell Orihime the news. Masako sighed softly and looked back out at the lake

before she began to recite a poem she had wrote.

"A silent prayer on the wings of faith

A lost dream on the wings of hope

Fly away, fly so far away

Escape the beast we have created within ourselves

Renew our belief and our strength

Give us reason to go on

Break away from what was

Become what will be

Lead us to our tomorrow

Leave behind the death we have seen

Guide us away from the pain we have felt

And take us away from the war that will be

Fate...

Love...

Hope...

Faith...

Destiny...

Show me the path I must take

Guide my soul and my blade

Embrace me in my hour of need

And keep my hand stead when the time comes

When war comes

Faith will be lost and found again

Hope will died and be reborn

And love will wither and bloom

Let the wings of the Angels embrace me

As the fleeting calm leaves

And our sacrifice brings forth the everlasting peace"

"That was beautiful Masako-chan." Masako's head whipped around and she saw her Captain standing there.

C-c-captain Ukitake." stuttered Masako as she blushed lightly "Y-y-you heard that?"

"Yes." said Juushiro as he sat down next to her "That was a beautiful poem, Masako-chan. Did you write it yourself?"

"Yeah." said Masako as she wrung her hands "I haven't thought of a name for it, though. I wrote it when I was ten."

"I like it Masako-chan." said Juushiro "You have a flair for words."

"Thank you sir." she said softly.

"There's no need to be modest about your talents Masako-chan." said Juushiro as he smiled softly "There's nothing wrong with people knowing that you have talent."

"I just don't like getting alot of attention." said Masako.

"Your mother was the same way." said Juushiro as he looked out at the lake "She had so much talent. She could have easily been a Lieutenant but she was happy with her

position as a fifth seat officer. Shinsei was such a beautiful person both inside and out. She was always there for everyone, whether you needed a shoulder to cry on or someone

to talk to. I don't know what she saw in Ichimaru Gin but she told me once that she wanted to help him. All she gained from that relationship was being banished from the Soul

Society. Many people miss her and ever since you've come to the Seireitei, people have been looking to you for support because you are so much like your mother, Masako. You

may resemble your father but you are your mother's daughter."

"I never really knew my mother." said Masako "I was only five when she was killed but I know that she was such a kind and gentle soul but she had the heart of a lion. The first

time I watched her fight was also the last time she would ever fight." Juushiro placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. Masako smiled faintly at him before looking towards the

sky.

"Don't dwell on the past Masako." he said "It will only end up hurting you."

"I will Captain." she said "I promise."

"Good." said Juushiro as he stood up "I have paperwork to finish, so I will see you tomorrow Masako-chan. Have a good evening."

"You too Captain." said Masako as Juushiro walked away. She smiled to herself before standing up. Looking up at the sun, which was beginning to set, Masako felt inspired and surprisingly, like a weight had been lifted off of her shoulders.

"Maybe, it's time I went back to my drawing board." she said before picking up her sandals and heading inside. Her home was built for a small family but since she only lived with

Kioko, she had turned the extra room in the house into an art studio. Setting her sandals down just inside the doorway, Masako walked into her art studio and looked around.

Large sheets of paper were spread across numerous tables and desks and colored sketches were pinned up on the walls. On her drawing table was one of the uncompleted panels

for a manga she had been working on for about four years. It hadn't been worked on for about a week but the outlines of the images were already in place. Sitting down at the

drawing table, Masako's smile brightened and she picked up her pencil and began to draw.

**You are quite talented Masako. Which book are you working on anyways?**

"_This is the fourth book."_ replied Masako _"I have about ten more to draw after this book is finished. Plus I need to get an editor to go over all of this and draw about seven or_

_ eight more drafts. It's a pain but I love doing this."_

**I know and I love watching you draw. The way you draw is like a dance.**

"_Thank you Koudoutai."_ said Masako as she continued to draw _"I hope that I can find someone who likes my work as much as you do."_

**Don't worry, you'll do just fine Masako. **

"_I wish I had your confidence sometimes."_ said Masako.

**You do, you just don't see it in yourself.**

"_Whatever you say Koudoutai." _said Masako _"Whatever you say."_

* * *

Well that's it for this chapter, please tune in next time!

Until then, this is LegendarywriterZephyrStar signing out!


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: I do not own BLEACH

* * *

The wind blew gently across the training fields of the Thirteenth Division as Rukia and Orihime sharpened their abilities. Masako stood nearby, watching the

two of them train with sharp eyes and gave them tips and pointers when needed. Her instruction was gentle yet firm and under her careful instruction, Rukia

and Orihime grew in strength and ability. Rukia's ability with a sword was incredible and she learn very quickly. There wasn't much Masako could teach Rukia

that she didn't already know but her stance was a bit shaky and Masako was determined to strengthen her stance and her techniques. Orihime, on the other

hand, was a bit more difficult to train. Her Shun Shun Rikka was an extremely unique ability and Masako found that it was a bit more difficult to train her.

Orihime was a timid girl and she was a pacifist so the most Masako could do was help her strengthen her shielding and healing abilities.

"Alright, that's enough for now." said Masako as she stepped between Rukia and Orihime "We'll continue training later this afternoon." Rukia nodded and

sheathed her sword while Orihime's fairies returned to the red head's hair clips. Both girls were panting tiredly and were exhausted from training all morning.

Masako's eye softened and she smiled softly.

"Both of you did good." said Masako "Why don't you come over to my place and we can have lunch."

"That sounds great!" said Orihime.

"We would appreciated it very much." said Rukia.

"Good." said Masako "Then let's go."

* * *

"Wow, this is really good Masako-chan." said Orihime as she, Masako, and Rukia sat at Masako's traditional low dining table eating onigiri that Masako had

made.

"Thank you Orihime." said Masako as she set her cup of green tea down. A soft breeze blew in through the open doors and huge koi could be seen jumping in

the deeper part of the lake.

"It's nice to relax every once in a while." said Rukia before taking a sip of her tea.

"Agreed." said Masako and Orihime. A comfortable silence settled between the three of them as they ate and drank their tea. Kioko, who had been napping in

a patch of sunlight, suddenly sat up and was staring intently at something coming up the walkway. With a bark, Kioko was on her feet and had started

running down the walkway. Glancing out the door, Masako saw Kioko running at Hisagi Shuuhei. Hisagi easily jumped over Kioko and landed by the doorway.

Kioko skidded to a stop and looked around, confused for a moment before turning around and running back towards the house. She skidded to a stop by

Hisagi and the Ninth Division Lieutenant patted her head.

"Hey Hisagi." said Masako.

"Hello Hisagi-san." said Orihime.

"Good afternoon Hisagi-fukutaichou." said Rukia.

"Good afternoon, Masako, Orihime, Rukia." said Hisagi "Do you mind if I come in?"

"Not at all." said Masako "Please come in." Hisagi nodded and joined them at the table "Would you like some tea, Hisagi?"

"Please." said Hisagi as Kioko laid back down in a sunny spot. Masako poured Hisagi a cup of tea and handed it to him.

"Here you go Hisagi." said Masako.

"Thank you." said Hisagi as he took the cup and took a sip of the warm tea.

"So what brings you to this neck of the woods, Hisagi?" asked Masako. Hisagi set the cup down and pulled something wrapped in tissue paper out of his

kimono.

"This just came off of the press." said Hisagi as he handed it to Masako "It's the first copy and I thought you might like it." Masako took the package and

opened it. A smile crossed her face as she picked up the manga book. The cover was red with a female samurai on the front. The title was written in a black,

elegant script on the top part of the cover of the cover while the author's name was written in the same style on the bottom part of the cover.

"It's wonderful Hisagi." said Masako with a smile "Thank you so much."

"It was nothing." said Hisagi "You did most of the work anyway. It should be on the shelf mid to late next week." Rukia and Orihime looked at the book in

Masako's hands. Orihime read the cover aloud.

"Sparrow, an original story by Matsuro Masako. You wrote your own story Masako-chan?"

"It's actually a manga." said Masako "I've been working on it for quite a while now. Hopefully it will do well."

"Well," said Hisagi as he set his empty cup down on the table "I should be getting back to my Division." He stood up "I'll see you around." He smiled faintly

before leaving the house. The three females watched Hisagi walk down the walkway. Once he was gone, Rukia and Orihime turned back to Masako and began

asking her about her book until Masako gave them the first copy of her manga to read. As the two of them read the manga, Masako began petting Kioko, who

had almost doubled in size during the last month and the mutt was now roughly the size of an Irish Wolfhound and extremely fluffy. Kioko looked up at

Masako with her mismatched green and gold eyes before woofing softly and rolling onto her back. Masako smiled and began to rub Kioko's stomach.

"This is really good." said Orihime.

"I agree." said Rukia "You did a very good job Masako."

"Thank you." said Masako with a smile "I can't wait to see how it does."

"Well, I'm sure it will do well." said Rukia. It was quiet as the three females finished their meal before Masako stood up.

"I've decided to give you two the rest of the day off." she said "You've been doing exceptionally well in your training and you've earned it."

"Thank you Masako-chan." said Orihime.

"Yes, thank you very much." said Rukia.

"It's nothing." said Masako "Now move along before I change my mind."

"Yes Ma'am!" said Orihime and Rukia before leaving Masako's home. Sighing softly, Masako stacked up all the dishes and carried them into the kitchen where

she began to wash them. Humming to herself, she glanced out of the window and saw two swallows flying around together. Stopping her dishwashing for a

moment, Masako closed her eyes.

"How I wish I could be a bird." she said as she opened her eyes "To be able to fly through the skies, free from all the worries of life. Instead, I'm trapped on

the ground with no way to fly." She sighed again before returning to washing the dishes. As she washed the dishes, a song she had heard when she had been

traveling in the world of the living came to mind. The song seemed to fit how she felt and she hoped that she could remember all of the worlds as she began

to sing.

'Spend all your time waiting....'

-----------------

Juushiro was walking towards his home where he heard soft singing coming from his Lieutenant's home. Stopping, he listened to the melodious sound that

came from the building.

'_Spend all your time waiting_

_for that second chance_

_for a break that would make it okay_

_there's always some reason_

_to feel not good enough_

_and it's hard at the end of the day_

_I need some distraction_

_oh a beautiful release_

_memory seeps from my veins_

_let me be empty_

_oh and weightless and maybe_

_I'll find some peace tonight_

_In the arms of the angel_

_fly away from here_

_from this dark cold hotel room_

_and the endlessness that you fear_

_you are pulled from the wreckage_

_of your silent reverie_

_you're in the arms of the angel_

_may you find some comfort here'_

The song was unfamiliar to him but Juushiro was touched by the words and he could feel the emotion behind them. He found himself walking towards his

Lieutenant's home and he stood outside of her door, listening to the beautiful melody as if he was in a trance.

'_So tired of the straight line_

_and everywhere you turn_

_there's vultures and thieves at your back_

_the storm keeps on twisting_

_you keep on building the lies_

_that you make up for all that you lack_

_it don't make no difference_

_escaping one last time_

_it's easier to believe _

_in this sweet madness oh_

_this glorious sadness that brings me to my knees_

_In the arms of the angel_

_fly away from here_

_from this dark cold hotel room_

_and the endlessness that you fear_

_you are pulled from the wreckage_

_of your silent reverie_

_you're in the arms of the angel_

_may you find some comfort here_

_you're in the arms of the angel_

_may you find some comfort here'_

The song ended and Juushiro heard crying coming from inside the house. He wanted to go in but he didn't want to barge into the house uninvited. He walked

around the house until he came to the door that lead to the kitchen and through the open kitchen door he saw Masako sitting on the kitchen floor crying. He

felt a pang of pity for her but it was quickly replaced by the need to go comfort her, he wanted to go comfort her, so he quietly moved from the doorway.

* * *

Masako felt a pair of comforting arms wrap around her and she looked up. Through her tears, she saw the worried face of her Captain but she didn't say

anything, she just buried her face in the front of his kimono and sobbed. Juushiro squeezed her lightly and began stroking her hair while whispering calming

words in her ear.

"Shh, it's alright Masako-chan." he said "Everything's going to be alright." Masako sobbed again as he continued to comfort her. As he sat there comforting

her, Juushiro couldn't help but wonder why she was crying. That was when he remembered what Yoruichi had told him when Masako had been assigned to

his division.

----flashback----

"_Hey Juushiro." said Yoruichi as she and Juushiro left the office of the Captain-Commander "There are a few things I need to tell you about Masako before I _

_go."_

"_Of course." said Juushiro "It would be wise for me to know about a new member of my division that so that I can be prepared for anything that might_

_ happen."_

"_The first thing you should know is that Masako is very stubborn." said Yoruichi "She will work herself to death if you don't keep an eye on her. She also keeps _

_a very tight hold on her emotions but with the amount of mental, physical, and emotional strain she has experienced recently, she could very well have a _

_huge emotional breakdown at any given time."_

"_What should I do if that were to happen?" asked Juushiro._

"_Someone just needs to be there for her." said Yoruichi "Masako is just so determined to do things on her own that when she has a breakdown, she needs _

_someone there to keep her grounded to reality and to let her know that she isn't alone." _

"_Why is that so important?" asked Juushiro._

"_It's complicated." said Yoruichi "But it has to do with when her mother died." She sighed "Masako watched from the closet as her mother fought for her life _

_and was killed. She was only five when that happened and it scarred her. Physical contact, like holding hands or hugging, helps calm her. Even if she doesn't _

_act it, Masako needs to be comforted just like other people, if not more."_

"_I'll be sure to remember that." said Juushiro "Incase that ever happens."_

"_Good." said Yoruichi "Just be sure to look after her. She's one of the last members of Urahara's family. She's important to both Urahara and me."_

"_Don't worry, I will." said Juushiro._

----end flashback----

"Captain." said a slightly hoarse voice, snapping Juushiro out of his musings. He looked down at Masako and saw her staring up at him. Her dark blood red

eyes appeared brighter after all the tears she had shed and a single tear fell from her eyes.

"I'm sorry for being a burden, Captain." said Masako with a sniffle as she looked down. Juushiro put a hand under her chin and gently lifted her chin.

"Masako-chan," he said gently "Look at me." Masako moved her gaze until her eyes locked with his "Masako-chan, you are not a burden. Not to me, not to

anyone. You are important to many people and they are willing to do anything for you. Don't let anything make you believe otherwise."

"Yes, Captain." said Masako "Any I'm sorry for taking up your time."

"You did nothing of the sort, Masako-chan." said Juushiro as he used his thumb to wipe away some of her tears "I would be willing to do it again, if it was for

you." He rested his forehead against hers "You are important to me, Masako. So very important to me."

"Captain?" said Masako as she looked at him curiously.

"Please." said Juushiro "Call me Juushiro."

"Yes, Juushiro." said Masako "But why?" Juushiro's gaze softened as he took her slightly smaller hands into his own hands.

"Masako-chan, I love you." he said quietly "I love you so much." Masako stiffened slightly as she stared into his gentle brown eyes with her own dark blood

red eyes.

"Juushiro, its dangerous for us to be together." she whispered "It's so dangerous."

"I don't care anymore." said Juushiro "I love you Matsuro Masako. I just need to know if you feel the same. Please. My heart can't take not knowing." Masako

looked away from him for a moment.

"Juushiro, I..." she said before she looked up at him "I love you as well." A large smiled crossed his face and Juushiro enveloped her in a hug.

"Masako, you don't know how happy this makes me." he said as he rested his hands on her shoulders.

"It makes me happy as well." said Masako "But..."

"But what?" asked Juushiro.

"What would everyone else say when they find out?" asked Masako.

"We'll keep it a secret." said Juushiro "At least until the appropriate time to let everyone else know."

"What about the war?" she asked "What if one of us were to die?"

"At least we know that we share affections." he replied "We can be together as much as we can until the time comes." He took her hands into his again

"Please, no more doubts Masako. We can do this as long as we stick together."

"Alright." said Masako "We can try."

"Thank you." said Juushiro as he hugged her gently "I appreciate this, Masako-chan."

"And I think that its I gave myself a chance." said Masako "A chance to find some happiness of my own." Juushiro smiled softly as Masako snuggled into his

hug.

"I think that you deserve it Masako-chan." he whispered as they sat there enjoying the beautiful day and each other's company.

* * *

The song used in this chapter is 'In the Arms of the Angel' by Sarah McLachlan

I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

Please leave a message or review, I would really appreciate it and it would help me post faster!

Until next time this is LegendarywriterZephyrStar signing out!


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: I do not own BLEACH

* * *

A calming peace filled the Seireitei, hiding the anxiety that many of the Shinigami felt. With winter and the threat of war looming on the horizon, many were nervous about what was to

come. Masako was one of those many Shinigami. With her newly formed relationship with her Captain and the challenges she knew that she would face during the war, Masako knew that

she couldn't afford to continue on as she had on in the past. So, she had buried herself into her own training and began perfecting her techniques and abilities and strengthening her own

powers, going beyond what many believed that she was capable of. Currently, she was taking a break from her training and doing some of the paperwork that had begun to get backed up.

Earlier Juushiro had asked her if she wanted to go with him and Shunsui to the Twelfth Division to locate some important files but she had declined, saying that she had to catch up with her

paperwork. Now she was wishing that she had gone with him, especially after she had seen the amount of paperwork she had to do. Thankfully, she had Kioko to keep her company while

she worked as well as a three of the young unseated members of her division who had offered to help her.

"We just finished organizing the last of the paperwork that needs to go to other divisions, Matsuro-fukutaichou." said one of the unseated Shinigami "Would you like us to start delivering

them?"

"Yes, please." said Masako "Once you finish that you can have the rest of the day off, okay?"

"Yes fukutaichou!" said the three unseated Shinigami before going back to work, scurrying around as they gathered the paperwork that needed to be delivered. Masako scratched behind

Kioko's ear before continuing to work. Suddenly, the sound of a loud explosion echoed through the air and the ground shook slightly. Masako instantly jumped to her feet.

"What was that?" she asked as she picked up her zanpaktou and ran over to the door.

"I don't know ma'am." said one of the unseated Shinigami before a different member of the division came running to the door.

"There was a huge explosion in the Twelfth Division!" he said "Half of the Twelfth is on fire! What are your orders ma'am?"

"Gather as many division members as quickly as you can!" said Masako "Get them over to the Twelfth Division as quickly as you can, we need to put those fires out and there may still be

people trapped inside!"

"Yes ma'am!" he said before running off. Masako turned back to the three unseated members.

"You." she pointed at a male with black hair "Get to the Fourth Division and tell them we're going to need the relief squads. You two," She pointed at the other two, a male with blonde hair

and a blue haired female "Come with me."

"Yes ma'am!" said the three squad members. Masako nodded before turning and running out of the room followed by two of the unseated members.

When Masako reached the Twelfth Division, many of the division members were outside. She quickly located the lieutenant, Nemu and approached her.

"Nemu!" said Masako "What happen?"

"One of Mayuri-sama's experiments destabilized and exploded." said Nemu "I've gotten as many division members out as possible but there are still several of our top researchers as well as

Mayuri-sama, Ukitake-taichou, and Kyoraku-taichou, trapped inside."

"My division will help as much as possible." said Masako.

"Thank you very much." said Nemu.

"It's nothing." said Masako before turning to the two division members that had accompanied her "You," she said motioning to the blue haired female "Stay here and help out. You," she

motioned to the blonde male "Come with me. We need to help pull these people out of the building."

"Yes ma'am!" said the two division members and the blonde male followed Masako into the smoking building while the female stayed behind. Pulling the collars of their shihakusho over the

noses, they entered the building and began maneuvering through the debris, looking for people. They eventually came across Kurotsuchi Mayuri, laying unconscious on the ground.

"Get Kurotsuchi-taichou out of here." said Masako through her shihakusho "Then come back if I'm not out in ten minutes."

"Yes ma'am." said her division member before grabbing Mayuri under the arms and dragging him away while Masako continued to search for any sign of Juushiro and Shunsui. She

eventually spotted a bit of white and quickly made her way over to it but what she saw made her widen her eyes. Both Juushiro and Shunsui had been basically chibified and they were laying

unconscious on the ground. Masako was snapped out of her shock by the sound of the roof groaning and she quickly grabbed both Juushiro and Shunsui before flash stepping out of the

building. Once she was outside, Masako carefully set both Juushiro and Shunsui down before yelling for someone from the relief squad. Then she looked back down at the two captains who

now looked like they were both eight years old. Shunsui's hair was still long but he had lost all his facial and chest hair and Juushiro's hair was still long as well and still very white. Both of

their clothes had shrunk down with them, including Shunsui's ridiculous pink haori.

"This is not good." said Masako as several relief squad members came running over.

* * *

"So they're stuck like this?" asked Masako as what Unahona had said sunk in; her captain was stuck as an eight year old until Mayuri came up with a way to change both Juushiro and

Shunsui back to normal and that wouldn't happen until Mayuri regained consciousness "And they have amnesia?"

"Unfortunately yes." said Unahona "Captain-commander believes that it would be wise if you and Ise-fukutaichou kept an eye on them until then." Masako glanced over at Nanao, who didn't

look too thrilled with the situation.

"I understand Unahona-taichou." said Masako.

"So do I Unahona-taichou." said Nanao.

"Good." said Unahona "And I'm sure you two understand that you'll have to take over the responsibilities of your Captains."

"Yes Ma'am." said the two lieutenants. Unahona smiled.

"Well, then you can collect your Captains and leave." said Unahona "I wish you luck." Both Masako and Nanao nodded before going into the small room where Juushiro and Shunsui were

just waking up. Masako walked up to the bed where Juushiro had just sat up and was rubbing his eyes and yawning. Then he looked up at Masako with wonder in his eyes.

"Are you my mommy?" asked Juushiro.

"No." said Masako "But I'm going to look after you for a while, okay?"

"Okay." said Juushiro "My name is Juushiro. Who are you?"

"My name is Masako." said Masako as she set Juushiro down on the ground.

"Nice to meet you Masako-chan." said Juushiro as he grabbed her hand.

"It's nice to meet you as well Juushiro-kun." said Masako "How about we go, hmm?"

"Okay!" said Juushiro before he let Masako lead him out of the room. Masako waved at Unahona before exiting the building with the now chibi Juushiro. Picking Juushiro up, Masako couldn't

help but smile at the adorable confused look on his face.

"We're going to go really fast Juushiro-kun." said Masako "So hold on real tight okay?" Juushiro nodded as her wrapped his arms around her neck "Alright here we go." Using shunpo, Masako

arrived back in her division in a short amount of time.

"Wow!" said Juushiro with a laugh "That was fun! Can you do it again Masako-chan? Please?"

"Maybe later." said Masako as she set him down "I have to work for a little bit."

"Aww." said Juushiro "Alright." He took Masako's hand and followed her into the main division building. As they walked through the hallways, Masako was glad that Unahona had taken

Juushiro's captain's haori off of him because everyone was staring at her and the chibi Juushiro. Walking into her office, Masako felt Juushiro let go of her hand as he began to look explore

the room. Sitting down at her desk, Masako watched Juushiro as he was looking at the pictures, nicknacks, and books on her wide bookshelf. Once he was done looking around, Juushiro

came over and sat down next to Masako. He watched her work for a little bit before speaking up.

"You have pretty hand writing." he said.

"Thank you." said Masako "Are you bored?" Juushiro nodded and Masako smiled before handing him some paper and a pencil.

"Thank you." said Juushiro before he began to draw. Masako sighed softly before she went back to work until Kioko came trotting into the room. The large dog stopped when she saw the

chibi Juushiro and she stared at him for a moment before trotting up and sniffing him. Juushiro laughed and began to pet Kioko. Panting happily, Kioko laid down and rolled onto her back. Her

foot began to twitch madly while Juushiro rubbed her stomach. He smiled up at Masako, who smiled back before returning to her work but she found that she couldn't focus on her work and

eventually gave up when she noticed that it was getting dark. Sighing heavily, Masako stood up before looking at Juushiro and Kioko.

"Come on," she said "Let's go get some dinner."

"Alright." said Juushiro as he stood up. Kioko barked softly before rolling onto her feet. Taking Juushiro's hand, Masako left her office with Kioko on her heels. When she got back to her home,

Juushiro began to look around her house while she made a quick dinner of ramen. After they ate and Masako cleaned up, Masako realized that she only had one bed in the house. Biting her

lower lip, Masako thought for a minute before deciding that Juushiro could have her bed and she would sleep on the couch. With a satisfied nod, she took the sleepy, chibi version of her

captain and tucked him into her bed.

"Night, Masako-chan." said Juushiro sleepily.

"Good night Juushiro-kun." said Masako before kissing him on the forehead. Smiling softly, Masako left the room, turning the light off as she did so. After changing into her sleeping kimono,

Masako pulled a blanket out of her hallway closet before going over to the couch in her living room and making herself comfortable. Kioko trotted over and laid down next to the couch.

Masako smiled and scratched behind her ears before settling down and closing her eyes. Sleep soon came and over took her.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter!!^^

Coming up in the next chapter:

Masako encounters a ghost from her past and chibi Juushiro's life might be in danger!

Tune in next time!!

Until next time, this is LegendarywriterZephyrStar signing out!!


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: I do not own BLEACH

* * *

A week had passed since the 'chibification' of the captains of the Eighth and Thirteenth Divisions and even though Mayuri had been working on a cure for about five days, he

claimed that he still needed a bit more time. That left the Lieutenants of the Eighth and Thirteenth Divisions stuck babysitting not only their Captains but their Divisions as

well. Masako seemed to be handling the situation alot better than Nanao was but it probably had to do with the relationship they had had with their captains before the

incident. Either way, things were running smoothly, perhaps a bit too smoothly....

* * *

Masako was shopping in the marketplace of the First District of the Rukongai. Kioko was trotting at her heels and Juushiro was walking next to her holding her hand. They

were here to pick up some food for dinner, some more art supplies for Masako, and some sweets since Masako was running low. Masako was carrying her zanpaktou at her hip

and Juushiro had his on his back, just incase they ran into any hollows that occasionally prowled the Rukongai.

"So, do you see anything that you like?" asked Masako.

"Yeah." said Juushiro before pointing over at a sweets shop.

"After we get food for dinner," said Masako with a giggle.

"Alright." said Juushiro after pouting. Masako smiled before leading him over to a stand that sold fresh produce.

"Now let's see." said Masako as she looked over the produce. She picked up an apple and examined it.

"Those are fresh from the orchard." said the merchant.

"How much?" asked Masako.

"Why they're...." the merchant started to say but he was cut off by a crushing force of a spiritual pressure that was clearly a hollow's. Setting the apple down, Masako placed a

hand on the hilt of her sword as she pushed Juushiro behind her.

"Kioko, go get back up." she said. Kioko barked before running off. Masako quickly scanned the area before she quickly drew a reiatsu seal in the air while chanting an

incantation.

"Rivers rise up and defend me, waves come forth and become my shield, let the waters never be broken. Twelfth Invocation: Shield of the Boar." she said. A wall of water rose

up and became a protective shield for everything in a twelve foot diameter just blocking a jet black cero.

"Aww, now why'd ya have ta go and do that?" asked a male voice with a faint british accent that Masako recognized.

"Aaron." she said as he shield melted away.

"So ya do remember me, Masako." said the voice as an arrancar appeared on the roof of the building across the street. He had the appearance of a man just out of his teenage

years, tall and lanky with wind swept red hair and bright green eyes. What remained of his hollow mask covered the entire lower half of his face and looked faintly like a

smiling shark's mouth. He wore what appeared to be a shinigami uniform except the colors were reversed and it was mainly white instead of being mostly black. There was

also a nodachi resting on his back with the hilt pointing towards the ground. Her suddenly vanished only to reappear on the street in front of Masako.

"How?" asked Masako "What happened to you Aaron? I gave you a konso, you shouldn't be like this."

"I'm not really sure." said Aaron "But we have a little unfinished business Masako. Let's just say I'm going to kill ya like ya should've been killed by that hollow two years ago.

Ya'll let it kill me Masako, and now I will have my revenge." He vanished only to reappear directly in front of Masako before punching her in the face, sending her flying.

Vanishing again, Aaron reappeared behind Masako and sent her flying into the air before appearing above her and slamming her into the ground.

"What a disappointment." said Aaron as he placed a foot on Masako's back and shoved her into the ground "Yer just as weak as when we first met. I should finish ya off right

now but I have a better idea. Let's play a little game, Masako. If ya'll can make it to that there hill over yonder," He motioned to the Sōkyoku Hill "Before sunset, then I

won't," He flickered over to Juushiro and picked him up by the back of his shihakusho "Kill this little brat, savvy?" He smirked before disappearing as Kioko came running back

with Kiyone and Sentaro following her. Kioko barked as she skidded to a stop next to Masako.

"Matsuro-fukutaichou!" said Kiyone as she and Sentaro skidded to a stop.

"Are you alright fukutaichou?" asked Sentaro.

"Yeah, I'm fine." said Masako as she got up onto her hands and knees.

"What happened fukutaichou?" asked Kiyone.

"I was attacked by an Arrancar." said Masako as she stumbled to her feet "They took the captain."

"What?!" said Kiyone and Sentaro.

"I need to go after him." said Masako before running towards the Sōkyoku Hill.

"Fukutaichou wait for us!" said Kiyone and Sentaro as they ran after her, only to be stopped by several hollows appearing.

"We need to catch up with Matsuro-fukutaichou!" said Kiyone as she drew her zanpaktou.

"We need to deal with the hollows first, Kiyone!" said Sentaro as he drew his own zanpaktou before both of them lunged at the hollows.

* * *

Masako was running full speed, the seal of the rabbit glowing brightly on her forehead as she ran. Her eyes narrowed when she saw hollows appearing in front of her. Grabbing

the hilt of her zanpaktou, her reiatsu flared as she drew it and she easily slashed through the hollows, never once slowing her pace.

"_I'm going to save you captain, even if it costs me my life."_ thought Masako as she sped up _"And if I have to, I'll killed Aaron."_

**Are you sure you are ready to do this?**

"_No but I have no choice. Aaron is threatening all I hold dear and I cannot allow him to continue."_

**Show no fear Masako and I will be with you every step of the way. Remember...**

"_**The path we walk is the same."**_

* * *

The Sōkyoku Hill was silent and empty when Masako arrived. The faint rays of the setting sun were visible on the horizon and the shadows were growing longer by the second.

Masako was tired but she knew that she needed to find Aaron and Juushiro before it was too late.

"So ya decided ta come." Masako instant spun around and standing there was Aaron. A wicked glint shone in Aaron's eyes and Juushiro was no where to be seen.

"Where's Juushiro?!" said Masako as her hand gripped Koudoutai's hilt tightly.

"Now, now, no need to get testy Masako." said Aaron as glint grew "He's safe. For now. If you want to know where he is, then ya'll have to beat me." Aaron grabbed the hilt of

his nodachi and skillfully pulled it out of the sheathe "Shall we begin?" He twirled the blade before holding it in reverse. Masako unsheathed Koudoutai and got into her fighting

stance.

"I won't lose to you Aaron." said Masako.

"We'll see about that." said Aaron before disappearing. Masako barely managed to block a slash from Aaron before he disappeared again. Masako brought her sword up and

barely managed to block another attack before Aaron kicked her in the gut, sending her skidding back several feet. This was repeated several more times before Masako was

knocked off of her feet.

"Come on Masako," said Aaron as he lazily examined the edge of his nodachi "You can do better than that. Time is ticking you know. The longer you drag this out the less

likely that brat will survive." Masako glared at Aaron as she staggered to her feet before she held her blade out in front of her with the tip facing the ground. Four symbols

appeared in a circular pattern around her sword. Masako let go of her sword and it sat suspended in the air before she hit the hilt. The sword began to spin in a clockwise

motion while the symbols began spinning in a counter-clockwise motion.

"From one to twelve, shatter," said Masako as her hand shot out and grabbed the hilt of her sword, making the sword and the symbols stop spinning "Koudoutai no

Hyoushiki." The sword's tip was pointing at one of the symbols "hinote" Both the sword and the symbol it was pointing to began to glow "Iron Fans of the Young Maiden." The

katana transformed into a pair of iron fans that were connected by a chain. She flicked open the fans revealing that each fan had the symbol of six different zodiac animals on

it. Aaron's eyes gleamed at the determined look on her face.

"Now that's the Masako I know." he said with a wicked chuckle "Let's dance!"

"It would be my pleasure." said Masako as she threw one of her fans at him "First Duet: Sparking Light!" Aaron dodged the fan but he was surprised when the chain wrapped

around him and several hundred volts of electricity surged through his body. His eyes flashed angrily and he easily snapped the chain that was wrapped around him. Masako's

eyes widened in surprise before she quickly brought up her extra fan to block his nodachi. Jumping back, Masako readied to strike.

"Second Duet: Flickering Static!" she said as she swung her fan. Several bolts of electricity were sent flying at Aaron but he easily dodged them before appearing behind

Masako. A cry of pain and a small trickle of blood erupted from Masako's mouth as Aaron's blade went right through her shoulder.

"Pathetic." said Aaron before he backhanded her, which sent her flying "You're just as weak as you were back then!" He appeared in front of her and kicked her hard. A

satisfied smirk appeared under his mask fragments when he heard the tell-tale cracking of ribs.

"You will perish Masako Matsuro," he sneered "And I will make sure it is in the most painful and drawn out manner I can think of." Masako struggled to her feet and glared at

Aaron with the hardest glare she could muster.

"Someone will perish, Aaron." said Masako as reiatsu gathered around her "And that someone will be you!" The reiatsu that was surrounding her gained a flame like quality

"Fourth Duet: Biting Flame!" A ring of fire surround both her and Aaron "I will stop you Aaron, even if it costs me my life!" She raised her fan until it was parallel to the

ground before swinging it out in front of her so that it pointed at Aaron "Final Duet: Raging Wildfire!" A deafening roar echoed through the air as the fire that surrounded them

collapsed on top of them.

* * *

Juushiro had managed to free himself from the tree Aaron had tied him too and he was now running for his life through the forest. Hollows were following close behind him

and he was getting tired as he continued to go up hill.

"Help! Somebody help me!" he cried as he ran from the hollows.

**Juushiro**

_**Trust us**_

"_Who are you?"_

**Have you forgotten us, Juushiro?**

_**We are a part of you after all**_

**Just look inside yourself**

_**And you will find the answer**_

"_What?"_ Juushiro's eyes widened when he felt the sword on his back hum slightly. The sword Masako made sure he always carried with him no matter where they went. He

could feel it calling out to him. Skidding to a stop, he turned and faced the hollows as he drew the sword. A name rang through his mind.

"Sōgyo no Kotowari!" he cried as he swung his sword and easily destroyed the nearest hollow. The remaining hollows trembled at the sheer amount of spiritual pressure the

small boy was releasing and they quickly fled. Once they were gone, Juushiro stood there panting for a moment before he felt Masako's reiatsu.

"Masako-chan!" he said before running of in the direction he felt the reiatsu coming from. He started running again but this time faster than he had ever gone before. He

made it out of the forest in record time and he found himself on top of the Sōkyoku Hill. His eyes widened when he saw the sphere of fire raging on the center of the hill. Then

the fire was suddenly dispelled by the Arrancar's reiatsu. Masako was down on one knee, her sealed zanpaktou supporting her weight as she panted heavily.

"You are going to pay for that." said Aaron as his reiatsu swirled about him. He grabbed the blade of his zanpaktou tightly and blood began to seep out. The blade began to

glow blood red in color as did Aaron's eyes.

"Bleed Vampiro!" There was a flash of pure energy and when it faded, Aaron had changed. He now looked like a demonic, humanoid bat with segmented armor on the lower

half of his body, wicked looking claws, giant wings, and razor sharp teeth. Masako's eyes widened before Aaron struck her. Juushiro's eyes widened when he saw blood flying as

Masako tumbled across the ground.

"Masako-chan!" cried Juushiro as he ran over to Masako.

"Pathetic." said Aaron as he watched Juushiro try to get Masako to stand "She is weak. Just give up on her boy."

"No!" said Juushiro "I won't give up on her! Masako-chan isn't weak! She's kind and gentle and lots of people would be willing to give their life for her! And I know that

Masako-chan would give her life for each and every one of them! I know I would give my life for her as well!" Aaron laughed, failing to notice that Juushiro's zanpaktou was

glowing softly.

"You are willing to die for that coward?" laughed Aaron "Then I'll be sure to gut you right in front of her!" Juushiro's eyes narrowed as he held his sword out in front of him.

Aaron grinned wickedly and he began to charge a cero in his mouth.

**Juushiro**

_**Say it now!**_

Juushiro nodded and his zanpaktou began to glow as he began to say its release.

"All waves, rise now and become my shield, lightning, strike now and become my blade, Sōgyo no Kotowari!" There was a flash and Aaron shot his jet black cero but instead of

hitting a small child, the cero was absorbed by a pike-like sword and was redirected through a red rope before being shot out of a second pike-like sword and back at Aaron

twice as fast as the Arrancar had shot it.

"What the hell?!" said Aaron as his own cero struck him. A now adult Juushiro was standing in front of Masako and he was glaring death at the crater that had once been

Aaron. Sealing his zanpaktou, Juushiro slid it into its sheathe before turning and kneeling next to Masako.

"Masako-chan." he said as he helped her sit up "I'm so sorry, I.... you shouldn't have had to go through this."

"It's not you fault, Juushiro." said Masako before coughing, bring up a bit of blood "It's mine. I thought Aaron...... I thought he had passed over. I should've made sure....."

Her eyes widened "Juushiro! Behind you!" Juushiro turned and was instantly sent flying with a swipe of Aaron's powerful claws. Blood flew from the four claw marks on

Juushiro's chest as he hit the ground hard.

"You thought that I would be that easy to beat old man?" asked Aaron as he walked towards Juushiro "I think I'll not only gut you, I'll feed you to the hollows after that."

"_I won't let it end this way, I can't!" _thought Masako as she slowly staggered into a standing position.

"Aaron!" she yelled, gaining the Arrancar's attention.

"So you're still alive, eh?" said Aaron as he turned to face her "Well, not for long." Masako picked up her zanpaktou and pointed it at him.

"_Koudoutai, please lend me your strength."_

**I always do. Just place your trust in me and you will find more power than you could ever imagine.**

"_Tell me what to do!"_

**Just say what I say.**

Her reiatsu began swirling around her and her eyes glowed a bright blood red as Aaron charged at her.

"**Bankai!"** said Masako before there was a bright flash. Aaron skidded to a stop and shielded his eyes. When the light faded, Aaron lowered his arms and his eyes widened at

what he saw.

Standing there was a silver, female werecat with blood red eyes. It was wearing a shinigami uniform with white metal armor on its forearms and shins and a white circlet on

its head. Three claw-like blades, each three feet long and made of a blood red metal were attached to both of its bracers.

"**Koudoutai no Zenchou."** said the cat in Masako's voice.

"What. The. Hell." said Aaron as Masako snarled at him. Aaron's eyes narrowed before he vanished and reappeared behind Masako. To his surprise, she quickly turned and

struck him with her blades, sending him tumbling across the ground.

"**First Ending: Sliding Soil." **said Masako as she stomped her foot. Aaron, who had just managed to get to his feet, suddenly found that he couldn't move. Looking down, his

eyes widened when he saw that the rock he had been standing on had turned to mud and clay. His head snapped up when he heard movement and a fist collided with his

face, sending him backwards into the muddy mess.

"**Second Ending: Sinking Sands."** said Masako as she slammed her fist into the ground. The ground around Aaron became wet, loose sand and he began to panic as it

began to suck him under. Once he was completely under, the sand hardened before Aaron was suddenly shot out. He crashed into the ground, creating a crater, which he

barely managed to pull himself out of. Panting, heavily, Aaron glared up at Masako, who was far from finished.

"Bitch." he hissed.

"**It's not over yet."** said Masako before slamming her tail into the ground **"Third Ending: Quaking Earth"** Aaron fell back into the crater he had created and when he

looked up, his eyes widened as boulders rained down upon him. Masako watched impassively as Aaron pulled himself out of the rubble and the crater. It was quite clear that

one of his wings were broken but he didn't look like he was going to give up anytime soon.

"Is that all you've got?!" he yelled "I can take anything you can throw at me because you are a weak, pathetic shinigami Masako! You'll never kill me because you're to afraid

to! And in the end I will kill you!!" It was quite clear that Aaron had been delusional for quite some time and that it was getting worse by the second.

"**I didn't want to do this."** said Masako, knowing that if she didn't finish this soon, Aaron would keep on killing **"But...." **Her reiatsu began swirling around her again

**"You've ****given me no choice."** She slammed both of her palms onto the ground**"Fourth Ending: Stone Temple."** Walls of stone shot up out of the ground and quickly

trapped Aaron in a tomblike structure. Once he was trapped inside, Aaron began to panic. If there was one thing he hate more than Masako, it was small, dark spaces.

"Let me out of here Masako!" he yelled "I swear I'm going to murder you!" He began to pound and attack the walls that surround him as he began to panic more and more.

Outside, Masako stood up slowly and stared at the stone tomb.

"**I'm sorry Aaron."** she whispered before closing her fists **"Final Ending: Falling Mountain."** The stone tomb groaned loudly before it began to collapse upon itself and

Masako could hear Aaron's panic turn to hysteria before he was finally silenced by the crushing rocks. There was a flash as Masako's Bankai deactivated.

"Please forgive me." she whispered before collapsing. However, a pair of warm arms caught her before she could hit the ground. Glancing up, she saw Juushiro's concerned

face before he hugged her tightly as she began to cry.

"It's alright Masako-chan." he whispered as he stroked her hair gently "Everything's alright." He held her until her exhaustion and fatigue finally caught up with her a few

moments later and she succumbed to sleep "Sleep well, Masako-chan." He placed a gentle kiss on her forehead before looking up as Shunsui and Nanao came walking out of

the forest.

"So I see you figure out how to change back to normal as well, Juushiro." said Shunsui as he walked up to them.

"Yeah." said Juushiro as he stood up with Masako in his arms.

"So I take it that Masako was the source of that reiatsu burst?" asked Shunsui.

"Yes." said Juushiro "She finally realized just how much power she really has."

"And the Arrancar?" asked Shunsui.

"Over there." said Juushiro as he motioned to the mound of rocks "You might want to make sure that he's dead this time."

"Alright, alright." said Shunsui "And both of you should get over to the Fourth Division." Shunsui moved to go over to the pile of rocks but stopped and looked at Juushiro

"Don't worry, Juushiro, your secret's safe with me." Juushiro nodded and watched his friend walk away before flash stepping to the Fourth Division. All the while wondering

just how much, Shunsui had seen.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this chapter!

Please review or leave a comment!

Until next time, this LegendarywriterZephyrStar signing out!


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: I do not own BLEACH

* * *

"As you all know," said Yamamoto as he looked at the gathered Captains and Lieutenants "Several months ago three of our Captains defected from the Soul Society. Today we

will be filling the vacant Captain's position in the Fifth Division." Several of those present glanced around before Yamamoto continued "Yesterday, according to the

recommendation of the Thirteenth Division Captain, Ukitake Juushiro, I summoned the Lieutenant of his division. Myself and three other Captains examined the qualities of

the potential Captain with a Captain's test. We concluded that her abilities and personality were acceptable. Therefore," The door opened and Masako came walking into the

room wearing the long sleeved Captain's haori of the Fifth Division "The former Lieutenant of the Thirteenth Division, Matsuro Masako, who stands before us. You are now the

newly appointed Captain of the Fifth Division."

* * *

"My name is Matsuro Masako and I'm your new Captain." said Masako as she stood in front of the entire Fifth Division "Even though I'm your new Captain, I understand that

some of you might not be ready for a new Captain just yet. I understand that some of you might not like me but I'm willing to listen to anything you might have to say. I

want you to know that if you ever need anyone to talk too, you can come and talk with me. All of you are my priorities. I want to bring this Division back to what it was before

and I need help from all of you to do that. Thank you." Masako exited the room with her Lieutenant, Hinamori Momo. As they walked down the walkway, Masako glanced at

Momo who looked like she wanted to say something.

"Is something on your mind, Momo?" asked Masako. Momo looked up, a bit surprised but she answered anyway.

"Yeah." she said quietly.

"You're worried." said Masako.

"Yes." said Momo "I'm just not so sure......"

"About me being your new Captain." finished Masako. Momo nodded as she looked down.

"I'm sorry." she said. Masako smiled softly at Momo as she placed a hand on her Lieutenant's shoulder.

"It's alright Momo." said Masako "Change can be hard to accept but I'll always be here to listen if you need to talk to someone, alright?" Momo nodded as they came to a stop.

"These are the Captain's quarters." said Momo as she opened the doors "The door in the back leads to a private garden with a pond. If you need anything I'm just down the

hallway. There's a small kitchen behind those screens for you to use if you don't feel like eating in the Division Cafeteria. Are you going to need any help moving your things

over from the Thirteenth Division?"

"I'll be fine, Momo." said Masako with a smile which Momo returned.

"Alright then." said Momo "I'll show you to your office tomorrow morning. Have a good evening, Matsuro-taichou."

"You too, Momo." said Masako. Once Momo was gone, Masako sighed heavily before entering her new quarters and looking around. It was smaller than her home back at the

Thirteenth Division had been and it already had some sparse furnishings, so she wouldn't need to bring too much over from the Thirteenth Division. There was a small private

office and the bedroom was a good size with its own bathroom and a window that over looked the private garden. She also found the hidden kitchen behind some decorative

screens. All of Aizen's personal belongings had been removed not long after he had left but at least the furniture hadn't been damaged.

"It's not a palace but it'll do." said Masako with a sigh "I guess I should go over to the Thirteenth Division and get my things." She sighed again before exiting her quarters and

heading over to the Thirteenth Division.

* * *

Juushiro was standing in his Lieutenant's home, or what use to be his Lieutenant's home. The Thirteenth Division felt empty now that Masako had been promoted to Captain

of the Fifth Division. He knew she still need to come back for her things but what would happen after she left? That was the biggest question floating through the white haired

captain's mind as he stood there. Would they still be together or would this be the end of it all?

"Juushiro?" Juushiro turned around and saw Masako standing there.

"Masako-chan." he said as she walked up to him "I wasn't expecting you to come back until tomorrow." Masako gave him a curious look as she stopped in front of him.

"I decided that it would be easier to move my things today." said Masako as she looked at him carefully "Is something wrong, Shiro-kun?"

"I'm just wondering." said Juushiro.

"About what?" asked Masako.

"About us." he replied "What's going to happen now that we're in two different Divisions?"

"Juushiro." said Masako as she placed a hand on his cheek "Nothing's going to change between the two of us. Sure we might not see each other as much but my love for you

can only grow. My feelings for you will never falter, Juushiro." Juushiro's eyes softened as he placed his hand over hers.

"I know." said Juushiro before leaning forward and capturing her lips in a kiss. He let her hand go and moved it to her waist as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

Pulling back, Juushiro rested his forehead against hers as they looked into each other's eyes.

"Don't leave me just yet." he whispered.

"I'll stay for as long as I can." she whispered back before kissing him again. Juushiro returned the kiss with much passion which Masako eagerly returned.

----early the next morning----

Masako slowly opened her eyes as faint rays of light filtered through the window shades. The first thing she saw was white but as her vision focused she saw that it was hair.

Tilting her head slightly, Masako could make out the peaceful expression on Juushiro's face as he slept next to her and she smiled a bit before nuzzling his bare shoulder as she

closed her eyes again. A smile graced her face when she felt his lips on the top of her head and she opened her eyes as she looked up at him.

"Shiro, stop pretending to sleep." she said softly "I know you're awake."

"But I don't want to wake up." whined Juushiro, earning a laugh from Masako.

"You sound like such a little kid, Shiro-kun." said Masako. Juushiro chuckled slightly as his hands began running up and down her bare back. His hands stopped suddenly and

they ran across a certain spot on the right side of her lower back a second time before his fingers gently traced her scar all the way to her navel. His eyebrows furrowed as he

traced the scar again. He didn't remember seeing that last night but then again, he had been more focused on other things last night.

"Where did you get this scar?" he asked as he looked into her blood red eyes. A pained expression crossed her face before she answered.

"I got it back during the fiasco with Rukia's almost execution and Aizen's betrayal." she replied "I was fighting Ichimaru Gin and he decided to run me threw with his

zanpaktou before trying to slice me in half. I was lucky enough that I managed to find Orihime before I died. She healed me for the most part but I still have the scar."

Juushiro looked down at the scar as he traced it again before looking back up into her eyes as he cupped her cheek. He captured her lips in a gentle kiss and pulled her flush

against his body.

Their kiss, however, was interrupted by Kioko jumping into the bed and barking happily as she wiggled between them.

"Kioko!" said Masako in an exasperated tone as they sat up "Why must you always wake up at the crack of dawn?!" She shoved Kioko off of the bed "Go wait in the other

room!" Kioko wagged her tail happily before trotting out of the room. Masako let out an exasperated sigh as she crossed her arms while Juushiro chuckled.

"We need to get out of bed anyways." said Juushiro before giving her a quick kiss on the lips. Then he got out of bed and started getting dressed. Masako blushed lightly before

getting out of bed and getting dressed as well. Once they were both dressed, Juushiro helped Masako start packing her things and bringing them over to the Fifth Division until

there was only one box left. Before Masako could pick up the last box, Juushiro grabbed her hand and pulled her into his arms. She felt something soft around her neck before

Juushiro kissed her fiercely.

"I love you, Masako-chan." said Juushiro after he pulled away from her "I love you so very much."

"I love you as well, Shiro-kun." said Masako. Juushiro smiled at her and kissed her lightly before leaving. She sighed slightly and looked down at Kioko, who looked up at her

with her tail wagging happily. Smiling a bit, Masako picked up the last box.

"Let's go Kioko." she said "It's time to go to our new division." She started walking away and Kioko followed her happily out of the Thirteenth Division. When she arrived back

at the Fifth Division, it was almost eight a.m. and a good deal of the Division was up and moving. Kioko was loving the attention she was getting from the members of the

Fifth Division but she made sure to stay with Masako, since this was an unfamiliar place. As they approached the Captain's quarters, Masako noticed that Momo was just about

to knock on her door but she stopped when she noticed Masako walking up to her.

"Oh, Matsuro-taichou." said Momo "You're up early. I was just coming to see if you were ready for me to show you your office."

"Of course." said Masako "Just let me put this last box inside. Oh, and by the way, Momo, this is Kioko, my dog. She's really nice and friendly, so there's nothing to worry

about."

Momo nodded as she held her hand out for Kioko to sniff while Masako stowed her last box in her new quarters. When she came back out, she was pleased to find that Momo

was petting Kioko with a genuine smile on her face.

"So, shall we get going?" said Masako.

"Sure thing, Matsuro-taichou." said Momo with a smile and the two of them started walking down the hallway. As they walked down the hallway, Masako secretly reached up

and ran her fingers over what Juushiro had put around her neck. She felt a soft silk ribbon and hanging from the ribbon was a small charm in the shape of a star. Letting her

hand fall, Masako smiled softly to herself as she thought about the question Juushiro had asked her last night and she sent her thoughts out to her beloved, hoping that he

would hear her answer.

'_I want to spend the rest of my life with you, Shiro-kun. As long as there are stars in the sky, my love for you will never waiver. So the answer to your question, Shiro-kun, is _

_yes, I will marry you because you are the only one for me, Ukitake Juushiro.'_

* * *

Sorry it took so long to update, I've just been really busy lately.

I know this chapter's on the shorter side but have no fear, the next one will be longer!!!!!

As you all know, please review or leave a comment, it is optional, not mandatory.

I greatly appreciate it if you review though!!!

Reviews feed starving artists!!!!!

So until next time, this is LegendarywriterZephyrStar signing out!!


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: I do not own BLEACH

* * *

The silence of the early morning was comforting as was the stillness that surrounded the lake. Several tall water birds were wading through the shallows in the semi-darkness of the early

morning while a chilling winter breeze swept across the freezing lake.

"_There isn't much time left. Each second that ticks by brings use closer to the battle. Each moment closer to sunrise brings promise of pain and death. Fate is ready to lay out her cards and _

_they don't seem to be in our favor."_

**You must remember to do this battle on you own terms, Imooto, not on fate's terms. Are you ready for this?**

"_As ready as I'll ever be and this time, I'm ready to face off against him. This isn't a matter of revenge anymore. He is not and has never been my father, he's just another enemy, one that I _

_have to and will fight in order to protect what I hold dear."_

**Your determination is strong. Be sure to hold onto it or your blade will dull.**

"_I understand, Koudoutai."_ thought Masako before her captain's haori was draped over her shoulders.

"You shouldn't be out here in just your sleeping kimono." said Juushiro as he sat down next to her on the deck that surround his, no their home, with his own captain's haori draped over his

shoulders. Even after two days, Masako found it funny to think of herself as Juushiro's wife. They had gotten married in secret, with only Shunsui as a witness, barely two days ago. They had

wanted to get married before the battle in case something were to happen to either of them during the fighting. If they both survived, they were going to have a proper wedding after they told

everyone that they were a couple. Already, Juushiro was filling the role of a caring husband perfectly.

"I'll be fine Shiro-kun." said Masako as she gave Juushiro a forced smile.

"You're worried about something, koi." he said, seeing right through her forced smile.

"I'm just worried about you, Shiro-kun." said Masako as she leaned against him "You're being put on the front lines while I have to stay behind with Momo as back up." She bowed her head

and her loose hair created a curtain, hiding her face from him. Juushiro gently brushed some of her hair back and tucked it behind her ear before wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

"Nothing's going to happen to me." said Juushiro "I have centuries of battle experience, I'm not going down easily. I promise you, I will return to you Masako."

"I'll hold you to that." said Masako as she looked up at him.

"I know." said Juushiro before he smiled and kissed her forehead.

"You two lovebirds shouldn't be so affectionate out in the open, someone might see you and your secret will be all across the Seireitei by nightfall."

"You're up early, Shunsui." said Juushiro as Shunsui sat down next to them.

"Good morning Kyouraku-taichou." said Masako.

"I really couldn't sleep last night." said Shunsui as he rubbed the back of his neck "And please, call me Shunsui, Masako-chan, we're practically family now." Masako nodded and Shunsui

cracked his neck a little before sighing.

"You're tense Shunsui." said Juushiro "Are you worried?"

"No." said Shunsui as he looked across the lake "It's been a while since we last saw a battle this big, huh, Juushiro?"

"Yeah." said Juushiro "A couple hundred years at most."

"Not that it's a bad thing." said Shunsui before silence fell upon them. After several moments they all headed inside to escape the cold of winter and Masako made some tea to warm them all

up. Both Juushiro and Masako got dressed quickly while the water for the tea boiled before they sat at the table with Shunsui and had their tea. After about a half hour, Shunsui left to go to

his division, leaving Masako and Juushiro alone.

"Masako-chan." said Juushiro as Masako stood up to leave for her division.

"Yes, Shiro-kun?" she asked.

"If you do get called in to fight, I want you to promise me something." he said "Promise me that you'll be careful."

"I promise koi." said Masako before leaning down and giving Juushiro a kiss, which quickly turned into a heated kiss but they managed to pull apart before they could go too far.

"Stay safe." said Juushiro "And remember that I will always love you."

"You too, Shiro-kun." said Masako "And I love you as well." Juushiro smiled as she pulled away from him and he watched her as she slid her sword into her silver sash. As he watched her walk

away he had the strange feeling that this was going to be one of the last times he would get too see Masako but as she disappeared from his line of sight, he shook it off as his unease about

going into battle again and returned to his tea but the feeling would not fade and it made him worry even more.

----later----

"Matsuro-taichou, are you going to see the other captains and lieutenants off?" asked Momo as she looked at her captain. Masako stopped looking out of her office window and looked at her

lieutenant.

"Of course I am." said Masako "Why wouldn't I? Some of my friends are going off to battle and I want to wish them luck and see them off." She tilted her head slightly "Are you going to be

alright Momo? You seem worried."

"I'm just worried about Hitsugaya-kun." said Momo "I don't want him to get hurt."

"Don't worry." said Masako as she offered Momo a smile "Hitsugaya-taichou is strong, that's why he's a captain. Have some faith in him and he'll come back alive."

"I'll try." said Momo.

"Good." said Masako "Now why don't you go check on the other seated officers and the rest of the Division? I know they all must be really tense about all of this and could you take Kioko with

you? She probably wants to get out and about before everything goes to hell." Momo nodded before leaving the room with Kioko at her heels. Once her office door was closed, Masako turned

back to the window and opened it, letting in a black cat. The cat jumped onto her desk and sat down.

"So when did you get here," said Masako as she closed the window "Yoruichi-san?" She turned to face the cat.

"Three days ago." said Yoruichi.

"Why didn't you come to visit sooner?" asked Masako as she leaned against the window sill.

"I had things to take care of." said Yoruichi "Congratulations on your promotion by the way."

"Thanks." said Masako as she sat down "So why'd ya stop by?"

"Look in your desk drawer." said Yoruichi. Masako gave her a curious look and opened the drawer.

"What's this?" asked Masako as she pulled out a small cloth back that contained something heavy.

"A portable barrier." said Yoruichi "It's programed only to allow certain people within the barrier. Those who will be present at the battle, minus Aizen and his forces, and the Vizard."

"Vizard?" said Masako "So they're finally coming for revenge?" Yoruichi nodded.

"They decided that it's time to be rid of Aizen." said Yoruichi "They'll be of great help to you guys."

"Will you, Uncle, and Tessai be there?" asked Masako.

"No." said Yoruichi.

"But why not?" asked Masako.

"Unfortunately, I'm not allowed to tell you." said Yoruichi.

"I see." said Masako as she set the bag down on her desk "Well, give Uncle and the others my regards and tell him, I said thank you." She smiled but it quickly faded when Yoruichi scratched

her across the face.

"Did I say I was finished?" said Yoruichi "There's one more thing I need to talk to you about."

"What?" asked Masako as she drew the seal of the horse in the air. The seal attached to her palm and she held it up to her face and began to heal the scratch marks.

"Did you think you could get married and not tell either me or your Uncle?" asked Yoruichi. Masako paled slightly.

"How did you know?" she asked.

"I followed you, Kyouraku, and Ukitake, two days ago." said Yoruichi "And let me say that I never expected you to do something so impulsive, Matsuro Masako."

"Sorry Yoruichi-san." said Masako as she lowered her hand, her face healed, before breaking the seal of the horse.

"There's nothing to be sorry about." said Yoruichi "Just give us a little warning next time, alright?"

"I will." said Masako.

"Good." said Yoruichi "Now I should get going." Masako nodded and opened the window.

"Good-bye Yoruichi-san." said Masako. Yoruichi jumped onto the window sill and looked at Masako.

"Good luck Masako." said Yoruichi "You're going to need it, especially with the opponent you're going up against. Remember to trust in your zanpaktou and your friends for they are your

greatest source of strength." Masako nodded before Yoruichi jumped off of the window sill and disappeared. Sighing, Masako sat back down and noticed something laying in the bottom of the

drawer she had left open. Furrowing her eyebrows in confusion, Masako reached into the drawer and pulled out and envelop. Flipping to the front of the envelop, she read what was written.

'_Masako-chan,_

_Your mother asked me to give this to you when you turned eighteen but since you ran off so quickly three years ago, I never had the chance to give this too you. I had just recently found this _

_hidden away in a drawer. I hope Yoruichi delivers this to you before you go off to battle. I wish you the best of luck my dear niece._

_My deepest regards,_

_Your Uncle'_

Masako read the message on the front of the envelop again before flipping it to the back and opening the envelop. Pulling out the paper that was inside of the envelop, she set the envelop

down on her desk and unfolded the paper.

------------------

'_To my dearest daughter,_

_If you are reading this, then I am dead. I know my death probably hasn't been easy on you and I'm sure you've figured out by now that your father, Ichimaru Gin, was the one who killed me _

_but I beg you, please don't hate him. None of this was his fault. Aizen is the one behind all of this. He manipulated Gin until not even I recognized him anymore and he is the one that got me _

_exiled from the Soul Society. Aizen was the true mastermind behind my death, ordering the one I loved to kill me. Masako, please forgive me for leaving you. I never meant for any of this to _

_happen, I should have expected Aizen to pull something like this. I hope by the time you read this, that Aizen has been dealt with; that you don't have to get involved with the affairs of the _

_Soul Society; and that you've found someone to spend the rest of your life with, someone that could make you happy. I want you to know that even if none of that happens, I'll always be _

_proud of you, my precious daughter, and if you do manage to met your father please tell him that I did, and always will, love him. I hope this letter never has to be given to you but if it is, I _

_hope that my knucklehead of a brother has raised you well. Please tell him that I'm sorry, and that he was the best brother I could ever wish for. Please live a long, happy life, Masako._

_My eternal love,_

_Your Mother, Matsuro Shinsei'_

-----------------

"Matsuro-taichou." said Momo as she opened the door to her Captain's office "It's time to see the others off." She blinked in surprise when she saw Masako sitting there, staring at a letter

"Matsuro-taichou?" Masako looked up from the letter.

"What is it Momo?" she asked softly with sorrow clearly evident in her voice.

"The other Captains and Lieutenants will be leaving in twenty minutes." said Momo.

"Then we should get going." said Masako as she folded the letter back up and slid it into an envelop before standing up. She locked the envelop away in her desk before walking around the desk

and heading over to the door. She picked up her zanpaktou and slid it into her sash.

"Let's go Momo." she said as she walked out the door.

"Yes Captain." said Momo as she followed after Masako, closing the door behind her as she left the office. As they walked through the winding streets of the Seireitei, Momo couldn't help but

glance at her Captain, who seemed saddened by , she gathered up her courage and spoke.

"Matsuro-taichou," said Momo"Is something wrong? You seem upset." Masako looked at Momo and her lieutenant noticed that her normally bright eyes seemed darker.

"I just..." started Masako before taking a moment to gather her thoughts "I just have the feeling that something terrible is going to happen."

"Something terrible?" said Momo, slightly confused.

"Don't worry about it, Momo." said Masako as she offered her lieutenant a smile "It's probably nothing."

"If you say so Captain." said Momo as she clasped her hands behind her back. A comfortable silence settled between the two of them until they arrived at the Senkaimon. All the captains and

lieutenants that were heading out were already gathered there with the exception of the Captain-Commander and his lieutenant. Those present were Captain Soifon and her lieutenant,

Ōmaeda Marechiyo; Lieutenant Kira Izuru; Captain Komamura Sajin and his lieutenant, Iba Tetsuzaemon; Captain Kyouraku Shunsui; Lieutenant Hisagi Shuuhei; Captain Hitsugaya Toshiro

and his lieutenant, Matsumoto Rangiku; and finally Captain Ukitake Juushiro.

"It looks like everyone's here." said Masako softly before glancing at her lieutenant. A faint smile crossed her face when she saw that Momo was looking in the direction of the Tenth Division

Captain and his lieutenant.

"Go ahead Momo." she said, startling her lieutenant "I'm not going to stop you from seeing your friend before he heads off." Momo nodded and quickly made her way over to Hitsugaya and

Matsumoto.

"You seem worried Matsuro-taichou."

"Isn't it natural to be worried moments before a battle begins, Komamura-taichou?" asked Masako without looking up at the Seventh Division Captain, who had moved to stand next to her.

"True." said Komamura "You seem especially worried about your lieutenant."

"It's hard when someone you trust so much betrays you and almost kills you." said Masako "Momo has recovered quite a bit since Aizen's betrayal but she still has a long way to go before she

fully heals." Masako sighed slightly "Are you ready for this fight, Komamura-taichou?"

"As ready as anyone could ever be." he said before looking down at Masako "What about you?"

"Me?" she asked as she glanced up at him "I'm not really sure but I have no choice but to be ready when the time comes. It's my duty as a Captain."

"True." said Komamura as he crossed his arms "Tell me, do you still hate him?" When Masako gave him a curious look, he added "Your father, do you still hate him?"

"Not as much as before." said Masako as she clasped her hand s behind her back "But I'll still fight him if I must. He might be my father but he is still my enemy and he is a threat to all I hold

dear, so I must fight him to protect that which is precious to me." Komamura nodded in what seemed to be satisfaction before going to rejoin his lieutenant by the Senkaimon.

"Say, Masako-chan~!" said Shunsui as he came over to Masako and wrapped an arm around her shoulders "Why don't you give me a good luck kiss on the cheek since my Nanao-chan

wouldn't give me one this morning?" Out of the corner of her eye, Masako saw Juushiro's eye twitch in annoyance and suppressed the urge to laugh before putting her hand on Shunsui's face

and shoving him away from her with quite a bit of strength for someone with as thin a frame as she had.

"You're so cruel Masako-chan!" said Shunsui with a fake hurt tone. Masako rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"Be serious, Kyouraku-san." said Masako.

"You wound me, Masako-chan." said Shunsui as he faked hurt some more.

"Why don't you leave her alone, Shunsui." said Juushiro as he moved to stand next to his friend "You know how Masako-chan gets around perverts." Even though Juushiro was smiling,

Shunsui could feel the scary aura Juushiro was directing his way. Shunsui pouted, not letting it show that the scary aura was affecting him.

"Fine." said Shunsui "I'll leave you two to catch up." Shunsui quickly made his exit before Juushiro decided to act upon the thoughts of hurting him that were most likely floating through the

mind of the Captain of the Thirteenth Division.

"I'm sorry about him, Masako-chan." said Juushiro "He acts before he thinks sometimes."

"So I've noticed." said Masako with a sigh. Their eyes meet for a moment before they both looked away. Silence stretched between them until the Captain-Commander and his lieutenant

arrived and everyone got ready to leave. Juushiro smiled at Masako before he turned and started to leave.

"Good luck." said Masako, loud enough for Juushiro to hear. Juushiro stopped walking and turned to face Masako. Then he flash stepped in front of Masako, grabbed her by the shoulders, and

kissed her right in front of everyone. Pulling back, Juushiro smiled at the dumbstruck look on Masako's face before flash stepping over to Shunsui. Looking back, he smiled warmly in Masako's

direction before disappearing into the Senkaimon with the others.

"Matsuro-taichou?" said Momo as she walked over to her captain "Matsuro-taichou?"

"Y-yeah?" said Masako looked at her lieutenant, a slightly dazed look on her face.

"Did Ukitake-taichou just kiss you?" asked Momo.

"Yeah." said Masako, still in a slight daze.

"And you're fine with that?" asked Momo. Masako didn't say anything, she just started walking back to her Division, her slight daze never fading until she found herself sitting at her desk in

her office. Looking out of her window, Masako couldn't help but feel as though something terrible was going to happen.

"_Juushiro, you better not get yourself killed out there or I'll personally kick your ass."_

* * *

The story is coming along nicely and the ending is getting closer but not before the dramatic battle!!!

Feed the starving authors!

Please review or leave a comment.

Until next time, this is LegendarywriterZephyrStar signing out!


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: I do not own BLEACH

* * *

A paper airplane soared through the air before crashing into the ground next to three other paper airplanes. Another airplane starting flying through the air just as the door opened

and it crashed into the side of Momo's head.

"Sorry Momo!" said Masako with an apologetic grin.

"It's alright captain." said Momo before picking up one of the paper airplanes "Is this your paperwork?"

"No." said Masako "It's just some blank paper I found in the desk. I was really bored." She blinked in surprise when a paper airplane landed on her desk and looked up at Momo,

who was smiling.

"What?" said Momo "I get bored too." Masako grinned before pulling out another piece of paper and the small knife she used to open sealed things. After folding the paper into a

neat triangle, Masako cut off the excess paper before she began folding it. Less then a minute later, Masako set down a neatly folded paper crane on her desk.

"That's very good Captain." said Momo before a member from the Twelfth came running into the room.

"Matsuro-taichou!" he said a bit out of breath "I apologize for disturbing you but one of the pillars has been destroyed!" Masako's eyes hardened as she stood up.

"Have the Senkaimon prepared!" she said "Hinamori-fukutaichou and myself will be leaving immediately!"

"Yes Captain!" he said before taking off.

"Momo." said Masako "You go ahead and take a look at the situation. I'll be there shortly."

"Yes Captain!" said Momo as she pulled on her lieutenant's badge before grabbing her zanpaktou and running out of the door. Pulling open a drawer, Masako pulled out the bag

Yoruichi had given her and tucked it into her sash before pulling on her captain's haori and sliding her zanpaktou into her sash. With one last look around her office, Masako left and

started running towards the Senkaimon. And to battle.

* * *

The first thing Masako saw when she arrived in the Fake Karakura town was a small explosion in the distance and she knew Momo was behind it. Momo's reiatsu was calm, so she

wasn't worried. Instead, she quickly used her reiatsu to scan over the other battles taking place until she felt and saw a larger kido explosion from where Momo was battling.

Masako almost lost her grip on her reiatsu, which she was carefully concealing, because the second explosion was unexpected.

"You better not be getting yourself into trouble Momo." said Masako quietly before heading over to where she felt Juushiro's reiatsu. When she got there, she had to conceal a

laugh when she saw a childlike arrancar attacking Juushiro in a humorous manner while Juushiro lazily blocked all of her attacks. Masako flinched slightly when she saw the

arrancar fire a cero at Juushiro but she relaxed when Juushiro easily destroyed it. She instantly froze when she felt Matsumoto's reiatsu flare and Momo's quickly flared in panic

shortly afterwards. Turning, Masako began heading towards where she felt Momo and Matsumoto. She felt a bit relieved when she felt Hisagi and Kira arrive at the location but

quickly panicked when Hisagi's reiatsu flared in distress as did Iba's, who had arrived a short while later. Masako sped up and when she arrived, she saw a chimera-like monster

moving towards a barrier that Masako could sense was protecting Kira, Momo, and Matsumoto. Her arrival had gone unnoticed, so Masako took the opportunity cast one of her

spells.

"Let all that breaks down and recreates become my power," said Masako as she drew the seal of the dragon in the air "Come to me and let it become one with me. Fifth Invocation:

Soul of the Dragon." The seal attached itself over her heart and Masako held her left hand out with her palm pointing at the monster. A sphere of fire started to form in her palm.

"Rage, oh spirit, and howl. Release. Red Shot Fire." said Masako before shooting the fire ball at the monster. It went right through the right side of the monster but for some

strange reason, the monster didn't die. Instead, it started to throw a fit and it probably would've attacked Kira if Masako hadn't flared her reiatsu and whistled, attracting its

attention.

"Hey, ugly!" called Masako "If you're going to attack anyone, then attack me!" Masako quickly flash stepped out of the way of its fist before drawing her zanpaktou "Let's dance."

She threw her zanpaktou up in the air "From one to twelve, shatter!" She flash stepped behind the monster "Koudoutai no Hyoushiki!" She caught her zanpaktou which promptly

began to transform "Zanbatou of the Aged Warrior!" Thanks to her training, Masako's shikai weapons had taken on a more refined appearance and her zanbatou was no exception.

The blade was now silver in color with an elegant, leaf like shape. Masako blocked the monster's fist with her zanpaktou before slashing it and jumping back.

"Second Solo: Sailing Iron." said Masako as her zanpaktou glowed. It seemed to become sharper and it now felt feather light to Masako. Swinging it easily, Masako pointed it at the

monster and it started glowing again.

"First Solo: Sharp Blade. Resonance technique." said Masako before flickering away. Columns of glowing blades began to surround the monster and when she arrived at her starting

point, the monster was surround by a sphere of glowing blades. The glow faded, revealing numerous, lethally sharp blades.

"Echo." said Masako and all the blades rained down on the monster. Much to her surprise, the monster didn't fall and before she could react, she had been slammed into a wall.

Masako coughed up a bit of blood before flash stepping out of the way of its other fist, and appeared behind the monster, which now had numerous blades sticking out of it.

Spinning her blade so that the tip was pointing at the ground, she jabbed it down and it embedded itself into the air.

"Third Solo: Glinting Steel." said Masako before she placed both hands on the hilt of her sword and yanked it back. A wave of sharp blade-like spikes came shooting up out of the

ground until it hit the monster, sending it skidding into the building, bleeding and injured. The monster roared angrily before Masako found herself flying through a building.

"Damn it!" said Masako as she pulled herself out of the rubble "I think he broke a rib or two." She carefully ran her fingers over her ribs and winced "Make that three or four." She

stood up and picked up her zanbatou before flash stepping back in front of the monster. She side stepped his arm before holding her zanpaktou out.

"It's time to end this." said Masako as her eyes glowed "Fourth Solo: part one: Rusty Cage." She stabbed her zanpaktou down and a glowing circle appeared before she flash

stepped to his right side and stabbed down again, creating a second glowing circle. Masako did it two more times, once behind the monster and once to the monster's left before

reappearing in front of the monster. Holding up her zanpaktou, four rusty iron bars shot up out of the glowing circles and formed a cube before more bars shot out of the main

ones, forming a grid-like pattern and creating a cage.

"Sayonara." said Masako before twisting her zanpaktou like a key "Fourth Solo: part two: Adamantine Awakening." The rusty bars turned into a bright slivery-grey metal that

knitted together, forming a solid cube before it collapsed upon itself, creating a coffin. Blood seeped out of the corners and the places where the sides meet before it shattered,

creating a mist of blood as Masako sheathed her zanpaktou.

"You were your own downfall." said Masako before looking toward Kira.

"Matsuro-taichou!" yelled Kira "Behind you!" Masako easily side stepped a faun-like arrancar before ducking under a snake sent at her by a naga-like arrancar and rolling out of the

way of the sword of a lion-like arrancar.

"Who the hell do you think you are?!" yelled the faun-like arrancar.

"Fifth Division Captain, Matsuro Masako." replied Masako "And your unmaker." She made a large circle with both her left and her right hands "My left hand brings forth fire while

my right hand brings forth wind. Come forth fire god, come forth to battle the wind." She placed her right hand over her left hand with both of her palms facing the three charging

arrancar "Dragon Repenting the Cyclone!" A twister of wind and fire shot forward and easily consumed the three arrancar. When the fire faded, the three arrancar fell to the ground

severely burned and they did not get back up. Masako sighed and placed a hand over her heart before dismissing the seal of the dragon. Landing on the ground, Masako approached

the barrier the surrounded Kira and the four injured lieutenants.

"Matsuro-taichou." said Kira as he looked up at Masako from his kneeling position.

"Kira." said Masako "Lower the barrier. I have a stronger one you can use." Kira nodded and the barrier that surrounded him and his four injured comrades, shattered. Masako

approached Kira as she pulled out the bag that Yoruichi had brought her. Grabbing ahold of the chord that was wrapped around the bag, Masako tossed it up into the air before she

began to say the incantation.

"Seven cranes dance in the winds. Waves break upon the shore. Call out, come forth, reveal yourself eight points of the star. Wolves howl towards the waning moon. Prowl

mountain cat and bring forth a rain of blood. Eastern owl, western dolphin, release and accept the sun. Northern eagle, southern boar, chase and repent the night. Dragon of blood,

I summon thee. Phoenix of tears, I call thee forward. Repel, defend, and protect. All encompassing, eight point barrier!" Masako yanked the chord and the bag spun before eight

small posts shot down and embedded themselves in the ground facing the north, northeast, east, southeast, south, southwest, west, and northwest. The cloth the posts had been

wrapped in floated in the air for a moment before threads shot out of it and attached to the posts before turning into a shimmering blue-grey barrier that was ten feet in diameter.

Once the barrier was in place, Masako turned to Kira.

"How are they holding up?" she asked. Kira glanced at his comrades.

"Matsumoto is the worst." he replied "Followed by Hinamori. Hisagi and Iba aren't as bad."

"Start working on Hinamori." said Masako as she kneeled next to Matsumoto "I'll take care of Matsumoto until you get Hinamori into a more stable condition." Kira nodded before

moving over to Momo. Masako took a deep breath she began to draw the seal of the horse.

"Soft fires of my soul, lend me your silent strength and let me burn away the plagues that ail the soul." said Masako "Seventh Invocation: Healing Arts of the Horse." She held her

hands over Matsumoto's injured side and the seal of the horse created a barrier over her grievous injury "Hang in there Matsumoto, you're going to be just fine." As Kira and

Masako focused on healing the four injured lieutenants, Komamura came over and stood guard over them as three intense battles continued to rage around them.

"How are you holding up Kira?" asked Masako as she glanced over at the Third Division Lieutenant.

"I'm fine." said Kira "What about you, Matsuro-taichou?"

"I can keep going for a while." said Masako before dismissing her healing energies and wiping some sweat from her forehead "Matsumoto is stable for now and her breathing is

normal but we should keep a close eye in her. I set up a barrier around her injury but we're going to need someone with Unohana-san's skill to heal this. How are the other three?"

"Hisagi-san and Iba-san should be waking up soon." said Kira "Hinamori's ribs still need reset but for the moment, they aren't restricting her breathing and I've managed to heal

her lungs enough to stop the bleeding."

"Good job Kira." said Masako "Why don't you take a break? You seem a bit exhausted."

"But Matsuro-taichou." said Kira.

"Don't worry about me." said Masako "You fought a difficult battle before coming over and taking care of four injured lieutenants, two with serious injuries. Plus you cast some high

level kido spells. You deserve a break. I'll keep an eye on them until you have recovered some."

"Alright." said Kira as he sat down "But only for a minute." Once he sat down, Masako went over to Hinamori and examined her ribs. Shaking her head, Masako summoned her

healing powers once again before she started reseting Hinamori's ribs.

"Matsuro-taichou." said Kira.

"Yes, Kira?" asked Masako without looking up from fixing Hinamori's ribs.

"I was wondering," said Kira "About your zanpaktou. Why does it have four releases?"

"It doesn't have four releases per say." said Masako "Koudoutai has no set form in its shikai. If I didn't have as strong of bond with Koudoutai as I do, there'd probably be quite a

larger variety in the weapons Koudoutai becomes but as it stands, there are four weapons, each one coinciding with an element. Koudoutai is special. No other zanpaktou is like it."

Kira nodded in understanding before they both looked up towards the sky as a pillar of ice flowers formed.

"What is that?" asked Kira.

"It looks as though Hitsugaya-taichou has been training." said Masako as she finished reseting Hinamori's ribs before dismissing her healing energy and standing up.

"What is it, Matsuro-taichou?" asked Kira as he stood up as well.

"Something's coming." said Masako as a black line appeared in the sky before the sky was ripped open by a garganta. After several moment's a huge, monstrous hollow came

through the garganta. The hollow roared before it blew out the fire that surrounded Aizen, Gin, and Tosen. Masako noticed that Kira was trembling.

"Kira." she said "Relax." She looked towards Aizen, Gin, and Tosen "Getting worked up won't do you any good."

"Alright." said Kira as he took a shaky breath to calm himself down. Masako gave him a reassuring smile before her head snapped in the direction that Shunsui and Juushiro were.

She felt both of the older captains' reiatsu sputter in surprise and Juushiro's flared in distress.

"Matsuro-taichou?" questioned Kira.

"Kira," said Masako "Some of our forces were just taken out. I'm going to head out. This barrier will protect you, alright?" Kira nodded and Masako offered him a reassuring smile

"Take good care of them, Kira. You're in charge until I get back." Walking over to the barrier, Masako easily slipped through it before flash stepping over towards where she last felt

Juushiro and Shunsui's reiatsu.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter! More will be coming soon!

Until next time this is LegendarywriterZephyrStar signing out!


	16. Chapter 16

A/N" I do not own BLEACH

* * *

Masako frantically searched the rubble for her husband, not letting the panic she felt show on her face. Her progress was halted by a cero hitting near where she was standing.

Jumping back, she dodged several more cero before looking up at the Espada hovering in the air above her.

"I don't want to fight you." said Masako as she placed a hand on her zanpaktou.

"There really isn't a choice in the matter captain-san." said the Espada as he pointed one of his guns at her "We have to fight." Masako dodged another cero before drawing

Koudoutai and slicing through a cero.

"Damn it." she hissed before dodging another cero. Her ribs were now hurting in a very painful manner but she needed to stand strong. Her and the Espada faced off but

before either of them could strike, Masako felt eight new presences that she knew very well.

"Its about damn time." she said "I thought they'd never get here."

"Who?" asked the Espada.

"Backup." said Masako as she looked up at the Espada. A smile crossed her face when two men appeared between her and the Espada.

"What took you guys so long?" asked Masako "Not that I'm not glad to see you two, Love, Rose."

"We were delayed." said Rose.

"But we're here now." said Love "So just leave this guy to us, Masako."

"Alright." said Masako "Just don't get yourselves killed." Love gave her a thumbs up and Masako smiled before taking off to continue her search for Juushiro. She wasn't that

far from the battle when she heard a faint groan.

"Juushiro?" said Masako as she began to look behind and below large chunks of buildings. Behind a particularly large chunk of debris, Masako saw something that made her

heart freeze. Juushiro was laying face down on the ground and there was a gaping wound in his back that was bleeding freely.

"Juushiro?!" said Masako as she kneeled next to him "Juushiro!" She carefully rolled him onto his back and found that whatever had stabbed him had pierced straight through

him.

**Masako, you need to focus and calm down if you are going to save him!**

The sound of Koudoutai's voice brought Masako back to reality and she took a calming breath before biting her thumb. Drawing blood, Masako quickly drew the seal of the

horse in blood in the air above Juushiro's wound as she said the incantation.

"Soft fires of my soul, lend me your silent strength and let me burn away the plagues that ail the soul." she said "Seventh Invocation: Healing Arts of the Horse. Blood seal."

The seal began to glow before her hands glowed warmly before she put one hand over the wound on his chest and her other hand over the wound on his back. She rested his

head on her lap as she healed his injuries and she had to fight to keep her emotions in check.

"You're going to be alright, Shiro-kun." she whispered "I'm going to make sure of it."

"Well isn't that the sweetest thing I've ever heard." Masako jerked her head to the side and saw Ichimaru Gin standing there. She knew that she was going to be in trouble if

he decided to attack her because she wasn't going to leave her husband and that left her vulnerable. Masako took a calming breath, her gaze never moving as she watched

him cautiously.

"Not goin' to attack me, Masako-chan?" he said in a taunting voice "Or should I say, Matsuro-taichou?"

"No." she replied.

"Oh?" said Gin "And why's that? Don't you hate me?"

"I don't hate you." said Masako "Not anymore. There's no point in hating you." Gin seemed to frown at this.

"Why?" he asked "I killed your mother and I tried to kill you. Why don't you hate me?"

"As true as that might be," she replied "I don't hate you. I will never forgive you for killing my mother and I can never see you as my father because of that but I don't hate

you." Masako looked down at Juushiro "My mother never hated you. In fact she loved you until the day she died and even before that, she had forgiven you. I don't know why

but I guess love is funny like that. She wanted me to tell you that." Gin's frown deepened and he seemed to be thinking about something before turning and looking up at the

sky. Masako continued to watch him and she was surprised when he started talking. At first, he seemed like he was talking to no one in particular but then Masako realized

that he was talking to her.

"I never intended all of this to happen." said Gin as he continued to watch the sky "I just wanted to talk to her. That was all. Things just got out of control. Especially after I

saw her with another man. For some reason, it just pissed me off. After that, things took a turn for the worst." Masako knew she didn't need to listen anymore because she

knew exactly what would happen after that.

----flashback----

"_Did you have fun this afternoon?" asked Shinsei as she walked into her apartment holding a five year old Masako's hand._

"_Yep!" said Masako with a smile on her face "Auntie Yoruichi took me to the beach today and then after that, Uncle Urahara took me to get ice cream."_

"_Sounds fun." said Shinsei as she smiled._

"_It was!" said Masako "And Uncle told me that next time, he'd take me to the amusement park."_

"_I'll talk to him about that." said Shinsei "Now, why don't you go play in your room while I start supper?" _

"_Okay!" said Masako before running off to her room. She had just stepped into her room when she remembered that her favorite toy was on the couch in the living room, so _

_she turned and started heading back to the living room. That was when she heard yelling. The only people in the apartment was her and her mother, so Masako wondered _

_who her mother was yelling at. Carefully, she peeked into the kitchen and her eyes widened when she saw a man standing in the kitchen. He was dressed like those shinigami _

_people her mother had told her not to talk to unless she was told otherwise but what caught her attention the most was how he looked. His hair was the exact same shade of _

_silver hers was and from what she could see of his eyes, they were the same blood red color as hers. Her mother must have caught sight of her before the man drew his _

_wakizashi. Her mother retaliated before drawing her katana. At that moment, Masako ran and hid in the closet in the living room, like her mother had instructed her to do _

_whenever she drew her katana. Masako left the door of the closet open a crack and from her position, she could see everything that was going on in the kitchen. The fight that _

_followed was a beautiful and terrifying dance with swords flashing and blood flying like arcs of crimson paint. Masako silently cheered her mother on, believing that her mother _

_was going to win because her mother had never lost before. Then it happened, the one thing that would scar Masako for the rest of her life. The man thrusting his wakizashi _

_through her mother's heart and her mother's lifeless body falling to the ground. Masako went to scream, but she covered her mouth with her hands, letting out a muffled _

_noise that the man heard and he started moving towards the closet door before suddenly stopping. He looked towards the front door before disappearing out the window. Tears _

_flowed down Masako's face as she stared at her mother's unmoving body. All she remembered after that was seeing her Uncle's face before everything faded away._

----end flashback----

"My rage got the better of me." Gin admitted "Shin-chan had always said that I was the only man for her and when I saw her with another, I was so angry that I had been

blinded. If only I....." He shook his head "It was my fault that she was banished to the Human World. I did it to protect her but in the end, I was the one who killed her. It was

because of my own stupidity that the one I loved and who I still loved died. I just want to make amends, that's all."

"Then why are you with Aizen?" asked Masako.

"Aizen-taichou," said Gin "He promised me that he'd bring my Shin-chan back to me if I helped him. Aizen-taichou always keeps his promises." Masako gave him a look of pity.

"You can't bring back the dead." said Masako "Because they'll never be the same if you do. Once you're dead, everything changes. You of all people should know that! How

much of your life amongst the living can you honestly say you remember? Once you die, you become a different person with a different family, a new name, and a new life to

live. Everything changes and nothing stays the same."

"You're wrong!" snapped Gin as he looked at her with his blood red eyes glaring at her "You don't know what kind of power Aizen-taichou possess and once he takes the Spirit

King's Throne, he'll be able to do that! He'll give me my Shin-chan back as a reward for my loyal service and she'll remember, she'll remember everything! It will be as though

she never died and once she's back, I'm never letting go of her again!" Masako took one look into his eyes with her identical blood red eyes and she could see a spark of

insanity in his eyes. Had her mother's death affected him that much or had Aizen caused this insanity? It was hard to tell but Masako decided that it was a combination of both

that had made him snap. It was quite easy to tell that he still loved her mother very much and that Aizen had exploited it until it had become somewhat of an obsession for

Gin. That was how Aizen controlled him and kept him so loyal to his cause, by promising things that could never happen.

"I pity you." said Masako "Are you so obsessed with the past that the present holds no value to you?" At one point in her life, she had hoped that her father would have come

for her and been part of her life but ever since she met him, Masako knew that would never happen. Not once has she ever called anyone by that title because no one had

ever deserved to be called her 'Father'.

"You know nothing." said Gin in a venomous tone "You know nothing at all!" He drew his zanpaktou "If you are going to stand in my way, then I will kill you." Masako's eyes

widened as he pointed his zanpaktou at her but before he could say it's release, he was tackled by a very familiar patchwork ball of fur. Kioko snarled fiercely as she stood

between Masako and Gin, her fur bristling as she bared her teeth at Gin, who got to his feet in a very undignified manner. The massive dog's two colored eyes seemed to glow

and she seemed ready to protect her mistress no matter the cost.

"Kioko." said Masako quietly as she watched her beloved canine companion. She had never seen Kioko act like this before and she wondered how she had gotten onto the

battlefield.

**You must focus on one thing at a time Imooto.**

"_But why is Kioko here?"_ asked Masako.

**Kioko is a part of you, just like I am.**

"_What do you mean?"_ asked Masako as she furrowed her eyebrows.

**Kioko represents the sign of the dog. It is not coincidence that your husband found Kioko and gave her to you. Kioko found him.**

"_Kioko represents the sign of the dog?"_ asked Masako.

**Yes, she was separated from your soul after your second battle with the Bount Koga. I did this without you knowing, so I apologize but it was necessary. **

**Kioko is part of your soul and when she was separated, you lost part of your power. Thus, when you trained to make yourself stronger, you were actually **

**regaining the power you lost and when you rejoin with Kioko, it will make you stronger. **

"_But why?"_ asked Masako.

**Because you will need all the power you can gain in order to survive this. Just trust me and call upon Kioko's power. Don't worry about your husband, he **

**will be fine while you face your opponent.**

"_Alright."_ said Masako before carefully removing her hands from Juushiro's wounds. The wound were healed enough for her to be able to leave him alone without having to

worry about him. Gently, Masako laid Juushiro on the ground before standing and moving to stand next to Kioko.

"Kioko, it's time to return." said Masako. Kioko looked up at Masako and nodded before Masako placed a hand on Kioko's head. The large dog began to glow and bit by bit, she

was absorbed into Masako. Once Kioko was gone, Masako looked a Gin with her still glowing eyes before drawing her zanpaktou.

"It is you who understands nothing, Ichimaru Gin." said Masako as she pointed her zanpaktou at him "And it's going to take alot more than words to get through to you." She

slid into a fighting stance "So, on my honor as the Captain of the Fifth Division, I will defeat you."

* * *

I hereby invoke the evil that is the cliffhanger.... (insert evil laughter)

So please review or leave a comment, I will post faster!

So until next time, this is LegendarywriterZephyrStar signing out!


	17. Bonus Chapter One

A/N: Until more chapters of the manga are put out, I will be writing a series of bonus chapters based on the anime exclusive Zanpakutou Unknown Tales and Beast Swords Arcs.

I hope you enjoy them!

P.S. I do not own BLEACH.

* * *

A silver haired woman walked silently through the pastures as the full moon hung over head. Her long silver hair was worn in a high ponytail and she was dress in a black

shihakusho and a sleeveless white haori with light green underside, a black diamond pattern around the bottom, and the number five inside of a rhombus on the back. She also

wore a black choker with a silver star pendant, a silver crescent moon on a silver chain, a thick silver sash around her waist, and tucked inside of that sash was a black handled

katana that lacked a tsuba. This was Ukitake Masako, Captain of the Fifth Division and wife of Ukitake Juushiro, Captain of the Thirteenth Division. Now if you're wondering why

she was in a pasture in the Human World in the middle of the night, it is because she is searching for something. During the Battle of Fake Karakura Town, Masako had used a

very dangerous technique which had separated her zanpakutou into thirteen separate entities. She had successfully managed to use this technique to help bring about Aizen's

defeat but there had been a side effect. Twelve parts of her zanpakutou had been scattered all across Japan and she had spent the last month hunting them down. Her

zanpakutou was almost back to full strength and she only had two more parts left to find.

**The sign of the Horse is close.**

"_How far?"_ asked Masako.

**She's coming to us. She must've sensed us.**

"_I won't have to fight her like I did with Saki the Tiger, right?"_ asked Masako.

**No. She is loyal, like Kioko the Dog and Ryota the Ram. You do not need to pass a test to regain her.**

"_That's good to hear."_ replied Masako and she relaxed as a great sorrel spirit horse came trotting up to her. The mare nudged her gentle and Masako gently stroked her nose as

Koudoutai spoke up again.

**This is Midori the Horse. She is the healer. **

"Midori." said Masako as she rested a hand on the mare's forehead "It's time to return." The horse began to glow and slowly she faded as the glowing went up Masako's arm and

spread through her whole body. Once Masako stopped glowing, she wavered for a moment before sighing heavily.

"I'll never get use to that feeling." said Masako as she rubbed the back of her neck "So let's see," She started counting "I've recovered Hiroko the Rat, Dai the Ox, Saki the

Tiger, Hideaki the Rabbit, Masashi the Snake, Midori the Horse, Ryota the Ram, Maiko the Monkey, Takashi the Rooster, Kioko the Dog, and Yuu the Boar. Plus Koudoutai was

with me the whole time so that leaves...."

**The sign of the Dragon.**

"Right." said Masako "But where am I going to find the Dragon?"

**She is in the Soul Society.**

"Well that's convenient." said Masako "I've been wanting to go home and see Juushiro again. So where is she?"

**She is hidden in a gem of ice and being kept safe by the Zanpakutou Spirit of the Tenth Division Captain.**

"Why is she with Hyourinmaru?" asked Masako "And how am I going to get her back?"

**She took shelter with Hyourinmaru because he is a dragon and she is inside of a gem because she contributed the most energy when you used the **

**technique to weaken Aizen. Therefore she went into a dormant state until you can reclaim her again. In order to reclaim her you must meditate and meet **

**with Hyourinmaru himself.**

"Sounds like fun." said Masako sarcastically "Just what I need." she sighed again "I'm going to make a stop over at Uncle's place before heading back home. I need a nap."

Stretching again, Masako turned and flash stepped away, heading towards Karakura town which was close by. She made it to Urahara's Shop in roughly an hour and when she

walked in, she was greeted by Urahara grabbing her and dragging her into the living area where Ichigo was sitting with Ririn, Kurōdo, and Noba in their plushie forms.

"What's going on?" asked Masako.

"Rukia was attacked by her Zanpakutou Spirit." said Urahara "We don't know if this was an isolated event or if the whole Soul Society was affected. We'll know as soon as

Yoruichi gets back from checking things out."

"How's she doing?" asked Masako.

"Orihime's already treating her injuries." said Urahara "So she should be alright once she wakes up. How's your search going?"

"I just need to find one more." she replied "And it's in the Soul Society. What's going on Urahara?"

"I'm not sure Masako." said Urahara "But it would be wise for you to remain here until we find out what's going on."

"Very well." said Masako as she sat down "But I'm leaving in the morning."

"Fine." said Urahara as he sat back down.

----that night----

Masako was laying in bed in her old room, thinking over everything that both Yoruichi and Rukia had said earlier. She just couldn't get to sleep because she was worried about

her Division, her Lieutenant, and her husband. Sitting up, Masako got out of bed and went into the bathroom. Splashing some water in her face, Masako looked at herself in the

mirror. Not much had changed in the last month with the exception that her hair was now longer than it had been and she was now wearing it in a different manner but other

than that, she was still the same Masako. Sighing heavily, Masako started walking back to bed when she heard Kon start to freak out. Quickly pulling on her shihakusho and

quickly tying her sash, Masako grabbed Koudoutai as she came running out of the room.

"What's going on?" asked Masako as she ran up to Urahara and Yoruichi, who were standing in front of the room Rukia was staying in.

"Rukia's gone back to the Soul Society." said Urahara as Ichigo came running up.

"What?!" said Ichigo.

"There's evidence that suggests that Rukia opened a Senkaimon." said Urahara.

"She must really be worried about Byakuya-taichou." said Masako.

"Well I'm going to go after." said Ichigo.

"But Ichigo," said Urahara "It would be wise to..."

"Rukia's in trouble." said Ichigo "I need to make sure she's alright." Masako looked at Yoruichi, who nodded.

"Don't worry Uncle." said Masako "Yoruichi and I will go with him. We were planning on going in the morning but we can get things do quicker if we go now."

"Very well." said Urahara "I'll open a Senkaimon."

"Excellent." said Ichigo as they started walking towards the Underground Training room.

"Masako!" Masako stopped and looked behind her. Ririn, Kurōdo, and Noba came running up to her carrying her Captain's Haori.

"Don't forget this!" said Ririn as they held it out to her.

"Thanks guys." said Masako as she picked it up and pulled it on.

"No problem!" said Ririn.

"You be careful now!" said Kurōdo.

"I will." said Masako with a smile before she ran after the others.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Please review or leave a comment!

It feeds starving authors!

This is LegendarywriterZephyrStar signing out!


	18. Bonus Chapter Two

A/N: I do not own BLEACH

* * *

----In the Soul Society----

--Fourth Division--

"Say Juushiro." said Shunsui as he and Juushiro walked outside after a long meeting with the other Captains "Where's Masako-chan? She hasn't been in the Soul

Society for about a month now."

"She's down in the Human World." said Juushiro "Looking for the scattered manifestations of her Zanpakutou."

"Oh, that's right." said Shunsui "That technique she used to destroy the Hōgyoku. Her zanpakutou separated into twelve animals and she did this massive attack

on Aizen."

"Yeah." said Juushiro "I'm hoping that she takes her time because I don't want her getting mixed up in all of this and if Muramasa gets ahold of Koudoutai, who

knows what could happen."

"That would be a mess." said Shunsui "But you still miss her. Everyone can tell that."

"I do." Juushiro admitted "But I want her to stay safe."

"Masako is a Captain, Juushiro." said Shunsui as he put a hand on Juushiro's shoulder "She can take care of herself."

"I know." said Juushiro "It's just.... I want to protect Masako from harm, especially emotional harm because she is still very emotionally vulnerable."

"Juushiro, you worry too much." said Shunsui.

"I do not!" retorted Juushiro before they both felt two sources of familiar reiatsu.

"That's definitely Kurosaki Ichigo." said Shunsui "He's the only kid I know that can make a mess of everything from this far away with just his reiatsu alone. The

second is....."

"Masako!" said Juushiro as his eyes widened.

"Looks like she came back early." said Shunsui before he restrained Juushiro "Running out there will only get yourself killed Juushiro!"

"But I have to-!" said Juushiro as he tried to get away from Shunsui.

"Think about this Juushiro." said Shunsui "Masako still has her zanpakutou spirit, judging by her reiatsu. She'll be fine." Juushiro stopped struggling and Shunsui

let him go "We'll go if it feels like she needs help."

"Alright Shunsui." said Juushiro as he faced the direction Masako's reiatsu was coming from.

"_Please be safe Masako"_ He mentally added.

----meanwhile----

Masako flash stepped out of the way as Hyourinmaru sent a wave of ice at her. Out of all the opponents she could've faced, she had to run into Hyourinmaru. She

drew Koudoutai and blocked a strike from Hyourinmaru's sword but was easily sent skidding back.

"_Is it me or has Hyourinmaru gotten stronger?"_ asked Masako.

**Hyourinmaru is drawing power from the Dragon. You must find her and recover her quickly before you end up an icicle.**

"_I know that much!" _replied Masako before dodging. She saw something gleam dully inside Hyourinmaru's robe, just over the left side of his chest.

**There! **

"_Right!" _said Masako "Let's do this." She tossed Koudoutai into the air "From one to twelve, shatter! Koudoutai no Hyoushiki!" A pair of iron fans connected by a

chain landed in her hands "Iron Fans of the Young Maiden." Masako flicked open the fans. Hyourinmaru said nothing instead, he sent a dragon of ice at her.

Jumping out of the way, Masako's eyes began to glow as electricity began dancing across her fans.

"Second Duet: Flickering Static!" she said as she made a slashing motion with her fans. Several lightning bolts went flying at Hyourinmaru who easily blocked

them an ice shield. When he lowered the shield, Masako was running towards him and he raised his sword ready to counter when Masako called out another

attack.

"Third Duet: Laughing Fire!" said Masako as she waved her fans. A violent wave of fire materialized and rushed at the ice-based zanpaktou.

"Fool." said Hyourinmaru "I am the most powerful ice based zanpakutou. Do you think a few little flames can stop me?" He dispelled the wave of fire with a sweep

of his sword.

"No, but it's enough to distract you!" said Masako from behind him. Hyourinmaru's eyes widened as Masako appeared in front of him. A grin crossed her face.

"First Duet: Sparking Light!" said Said as she slashed him with her fans. Hyourinmaru let out a cry as electricity course through his body and part of his robe

ripped, allowing a diamond the same size and shape as a baseball to fall out. Masako quickly snatched the gem and tucked it into her sash before jumping back as

Hyourinmaru recovered.

"Sorry, but I need to get going." said Masako as she held a fan up "Fourth Duet: Grand Finale: Raging Flame." A ring of fire surrounded Hyourinmaru before

engulfing him, giving Masako the opportunity to escape and she was long gone by the time Hyourinmaru escaped her attack.

"_That was close."_ said Masako after landing a good distance away from Hyourinmaru.

**I agree.**

Masako closed the fans and Koudoutai returned to its sealed state as she slid it into its sheathe.

"_Let's go find the others."_ said Masako _"I'd like to rest a bit before waking the Dragon up."_

**So would I.**

"I'm glad we agree on something Koudoutai." said Masako with a smile.

"Ukitake-taichou!" called a familiar female voice. Masako glanced behind her as her Lieutenant landed.

"Momo." greeted Masako.

"I'm so glad you're back Ukitake-taichou!" said Momo "Everyone's been worried since your reiatsu appeared in the Seireitei. How's your zanpakutou?"

"Koudoutai's just fine." said Masako as she patted her zanpakutou "So where's everyone else?"

"In the Fourth Division." said Momo "Come on, I'll take you there."

"Lead the way." said Masako before following Momo. The two of them flash stepped through several ruined portions of the Seireitei before they came to a stop in

front of the Fourth Division.

"Ukitake-taichou! Hinamori-fukutaichou!" said the two shinigami posted at the door and Masako recognized them as two of her division members.

"Momo," said Masako as they entered the Fourth Division "What's the damage so far? How did our Division fare?"

"The Fifth Division is relatively intact." said Momo "The Fourth, Twelfth, and Thirteenth Divisions came out undamaged and the Third, Eighth, and Eleventh

Divisions received minimal damage while the Sixth, Seventh, Ninth, and Tenth Division received the most damage. The more heavily damaged divisions had higher

casualties and injuries than the less damaged divisions."

"What about the Captains and Lieutenants?" asked Masako.

"The Lieutenant of the First Division and Komamura-taichou were badly injured." said Momo "And both Yamamoto-soutaichou and Kuchiki-taichou are missing."

Masako's eyebrows furrowed.

"Where are the other Captains?" asked Masako.

"Kurotsuchi-taichou is researching this phenomenon as we speak." said Unohana as she approached Masako and Momo with her Lieutenant, Isane.

"Unohana-taichou." said Masako.

"It's good to see you again, Ukitake Masako." said Unohana.

"Likewise, Unohana-taichou." said Masako.

"You seemed to get here relatively unscathed." said Unohana "And with your zanpakutou still intact. That's good."

"Yeah, I guess it is." said Masako as she rubbed the back of her neck "But I'm rather tired. I haven't been able to get a proper night's sleep the last couple days."

"Well, please be sure to get some rest." said Unohana "If you need anything, you can ask Isane or myself."

"Thank you Unohana-taichou." said Masako "And I'll see you around." Unohana nodded and the four of them went their separate ways.

"Would you like me to take you somewhere quiet so that you can rest?" asked Momo as she looked up at her Captain.

"No." said Masako "Do you know where my husband is? I'd like to let him know that I'm alright before he works himself up into a fit."

"Of course Ukitake-taichou." said Momo "They're this way." Momo lead her towards the Fourth Division barracks and to a nice looking building. Masako quickly

picked up a couple familiar reiatsu signatures and turned to Momo.

"Thank you Momo." said Masako "I can find my way from here. You should return to whatever duty you were doing before we ran into each other."

"Yes ma'am!" said Momo before taking off. Masako smiled slightly before going up to the building and entering. She followed the reiatsu signatures to an office and

upon entering, she found the Captains of the Eighth, Tenth, and Thirteenth Divisions, looking over a map that was spread across the desk.

"Am I interrupting anything?" asked Masako, which made all three males look up from the map and towards the door. Juushiro was the first to react and he flash

stepped in front of her and pulled her into his arms.

"Masako-chan." he said as he pulled back, his hands resting on her shoulders.

"Hello Shiro-kun." said Masako with a smile "I've missed you."

"So have I." said Juushiro "I was so worried about you." He remembered something "Your zanpakutou?"

"Koudoutai's fine." said Masako "Nothing's happened yet."

"That's a relief." said Juushiro with a smile.

"Sorry to interrupt." said Shunsui "But we still have a problem on our hands."

"Oh, right." said Juushiro as he looked back at the other two male Captains "Sorry."

"Why don't you brief me on the whole situation?" said Masako as she grabbed Juushiro's hand and lead him over to the desk "Yoruichi was vague with what she

had learned during her last visit. I'd like some more information on the situation."

"Of course." said Shunsui "You have been gone for a month. So we'll bring you up to speed."

"We are currently experiencing a full scale Zanpakutou uprising." said Hitsugaya "It has affected every shinigami in the Soul Society but it seems as though the

Shinigami stationed in the Human World weren't affected. As of now, we only know that the zanpakutou spirits have become completely separate entities from

shinigami. Leading this rebellion is a man called Muramasa. We don't know how he did it, but somehow he released our zanpakutou spirits. Kurotsuchi-taichou is

currently researching this phenomenon but without more information, we won't be able to figure out how to regain our zanpakutou. So far, you and Kurosaki

Ichigo are the only two whose zanpaktou haven't been affected."

"Well all of that doesn't sound too promising." said Masako as she looked at the map "Fighting our zanpakutou is basically fighting ourselves."

"What do you mean?" asked Juushiro.

"Think about it." said Masako "Zanpakutou spirits are born with their shinigami, they live with their shinigami, and they die with their shinigami. They know a

shinigami just as good as a shinigami knows themselves. Strengths, weaknesses, all of it."

"She has a point." said Shunsui "So what are we going to do?"

"I don't know." said Hitsugaya "But I need to take a break."

"I think we all need a break." said Juushiro "How about we all come back here in thirty minutes?" The other two Captains nodded before they all left the room.

Juushiro and Masako went out into the garden, holding hands. Masako rested her head on Juushiro's shoulder and he smiled as he squeezed her hand gently.

"You seem tired." he stated.

"Well I had to track eleven spirit animals all over the island of Japan." said Masako "And I had to fight at least five of them and go through ridiculous and

dangerous trials for three of them. The other three were easy to find and regain."

"What about the twelfth?" asked Juushiro.

"It was hidden here." she replied "The Dragon was being protected by Hyourinmaru. I had to fight him to regain her. Luckily, I did so with minimal injury."

"And for that, I'm grateful." he said with a smile.

"You are too overprotective at times, Shiro-kun." she commented.

"Only when it comes to you." he replied before kissing her on the cheek. Masako smiled before a massive amount of spiritual energy shook the Seireitei.

"It feels as though Ichigo's in a pretty nasty fight." she remarked.

"I agree." said Juushiro before smiling as Masako yawned widely "Would you like to take a nap?"

"No." yawned Masako "I'll be fine for a while longer."

"Doesn't seem like it." he replied with a chuckle.

"Oh hush you." she replied as she laid her head back down on his shoulder before yawning again "I'll take a nap after......." She trailed off and her breathing

leveled out before a soft snore was heard. Juushiro chuckled slightly as he put his arm around her shoulders and under her knees before picking her up.

"You were more tired than you thought, koi." said Juushiro as Masako's head lolled against his shoulder.

"She's asleep already?" asked Shunsui as he walked up to them.

"Yeah." said Juushiro.

"Well, she did look like she was going to fall asleep on her feet back there." said Shunsui before he shrugged a bit "Why don't you put her to bed and then come

back to the meeting room?"

"Yeah," said Juushiro "I'll do that." Juushiro started walking away.

"Don't take too long, Juushiro." said Shunsui but Juushiro just ignored him as he continued to walk. He carried Masako to the Fifth Division and to her private

quarters, where he laid her down in her seldom used bed before removing her sandals, Captain's haori, and zanpakutou. Untying her ponytail, Juushiro set the

hair tie on the bedside table before laying her zanpakutou next to her.

"Sleep well, Masako-chan." said Juushiro before kissing her forehead "I'll be back soon." Masako stirred a bit in her sleep before curling up on her side. A smile

played at his face before Juushiro exited her quarters. After placing some of the Fifth Division members as guards at the door to her quarters, Juushiro returned to

the Fourth Division.

* * *

Another chapter up and only a lot left to go........ (Crash!)

Sogyo no Kotowari: (Sitting on the writer's back as she lays face first on the ground) Hey!!!!

What are you guys doing here?!

Haineko: We're taking over the after show, that's what we're doing.

Sogyo no Kotowari: Yeah! We're taking over!

Reader's please have mercy on me and save me with your reviews!

Haineko: See ya'll later!

Sogyo no Kotowari: Bye! Later!


	19. Bonus Chapter Three

A/N: I do not own BLEACH

* * *

"_Masako."_ Masako turned around from staring up at the divided sky of her inner world to look at her zanpakutou spirit, Koudoutai.

"What is it Koudoutai?" asked Masako.

"_We are treading in dangerous territory."_ said Koudoutai _"Already I can feel the affects Muramasa has had on the other zanpakutou spirits and I fear what might _

_happen should he get ahold of me."_

"What are we going to do?" asked Masako. Koudoutai held out a gloved hand as the diamond sphere appeared.

"_First, we need to rejoin with the Dragon."_ said Koudoutai _"She probably has some idea as to what is going on."_

"Alright." said Masako as the gem floated over to her and hovered above the palms of her hands "Awaken, Sign of the Dragon." The gem glowed before a bright light

shot out of gem. The light twisted and grew until it took the form of a mighty japanese dragon. Masako held out her hand and the dragon lowered her head until

Masako's hand was touching it.

"_This it Takara the Dragon."_ said Koudoutai _"She is the Guardian of Nature's Fury."_

"Takara." said Masako "Welcome back." Takara rubbled happily before she began to glow and dissipate. Once she was gone, Koudoutai looked up at Masako.

"_Now I understand what's going on."_ said Koudoutai _"How Muramasa is controlling the zanpakutou spirits._ _He warps their innermost desires into obsessions to a _

_degree and he uses that to control them and to sever the bond a zanpakutou shares with their wielder. It's disgusting to think that Muramasa is a zanpakutou _

_himself."_

Koudoutai sighed heavily _"But I know that he will come for me soon enough."_

"What are we going to do, Koudoutai?" asked Masako "I don't want to lose you."

"_I know Imooto." _said Koudoutai _"I do not want to loose you either but I have a plan." _

"What is it?" she asked.

"_I want you to use Full Release: Gathering of the Zodiac."_ said Koudoutai.

"But that would just send you scattering again!" she exclaimed.

"_Not if you use it while we are in your Soul."_ replied Koudoutai _"It will contain the other twelve parts within you and then when Muramasa comes for me, he will _

_only get me and not my full power."_

"Are you sure about this?" asked Masako.

"_Absolutely."_ said Koudoutai.

"Side effects?" asked Masako.

"_The Twelve might manifest themselves outside of you once I'm gone."_ said Koudoutai _"But there is little chance of that happening." _

"Alright." said Masako "I'll do it."

"_Good." _said Koudoutai _"Then let us begin." _Masako took a deep breath and drew her sword, the diamond blade gleaming the the soft light.

"Let's do this." she said as she held her blade horizontally in front of her "Full Release." Spiritual energy began swirling around both her and Koudoutai and her eyes

began to glow "Gathering of the Zodiac!" Koudoutai glowed brightly before twelve lights shot out of it and went streaking across the sky. Once the light had faded,

Masako sheathed her sword before she wavered and fell forward. A pair of warm arms wrapped around her before she could fall.

"_Sleep now, Masako." _she heard Koudoutai say _"You are going to need it." _Masako nodded numbly before she fell into the dark, blissfulness of sleep

The sun was almost to its highest point in the sky when Masako came out of her slumber. Yawning widely, she sat up and looked around.

"I'm.... in my room?" she said as she looked around and sure enough, she was in her room in the Fifth Division "How did I get here?" standing up, she stretched her

stiff limbs "Shiro-kun must've brought me here." Walking over to her bathroom, Masako went in a took a quick shower before dressing in a clean shihakusho. She

came out of the bathroom tying her silver sash before picking up a brush and brushing out her long hair. She pulled her hair up into a high ponytail and put her two

necklaces back on before pulling on her Captain's haori. Going over to her bed, Masako quickly and neatly made it before picking up Koudoutai and sliding it into her

sash.

"Time to get going." she said before heading out. Sliding open the door that lead outside, Masako was greeted by two of her Division members.

"Ukitake-taichou!" said one of them "How are you feeling Ma'am?"

"I'm feeling just fine." said Masako "Why are you two standing in front of my door?"

"Ukitake-taichou told us to make sure that no one disturbed you." said the other one.

"I see." she said as she rubbed the back of her neck.

"He also asked us to inform you that he would like to see you once were up." said the first one.

"Alright." said Masako "Thank you. You two can return to your normal posts now."

"Yes Ma'am!" said the two men before a considerably large reiatsu fell down upon the area. Masako's eyes narrowed and she turned as someone landed not far from

the three of them. It was a tall, thin man with pale skin and dark brown hair that was shaggy with two bangs crossing the bridge of his nose. His eyes were a

turquoise color with uniform purple marks surrounding them. He wore a long, white, robe-like coat that had thick fur around the collar and a wide sash around his

waist that had a purple stripe decorating it. Purple markings, similar to the ones around his eyes, decorated his coat and he wore a purple ascot that was fastened

with a ruby brooch.

But his most prominent feature was his unnaturally long finger nails.

"Who are you?" she asked as she placed a hand gently on Koudoutai's hilt.

"Muramasa." he replied "And who are you? I'm afraid I'm not familiar with you." Masako's grip on her zanpakutou tightened slightly.

"Gobantai Taichou, Ukitake Masako." she said as she easily drew Koudoutai, the diamond blade reflecting in the sunlight and sending small rainbows scattering

about.

"You wouldn't be related to the Jūsanbantai Taichou, would you?" asked Muramasa.

"What's it to you?" asked Masako as she got into a fighting stance.

"Just curious." he replied.

"Curiosity killed the cat." said Masako. Muramasa chuckled.

"Your zanpakutou is very beautiful." He said as he held his hand up "But the spirit contained within it is very powerful indeed." Masako instantly found her limbs

paralyzed.

"_Damn it."_ she thought "_Why can't I move?"_ She glared at Muramasa and she noticed that he was saying something but the words didn't register in her mind.

Instead, she felt a massive wave of pain sweep through her body as her reiatsu flared up around her. Muramasa reached forward and Masako felt the pain intensify

before there was a flash. Once it dissipated, Masako looked down at zanpakutou and her eyes widened when she saw the beautiful diamond blade slowly turn into

black metal.

"Koudoutai." said Masako.

"You truly are pathetic." Masako's eyes widened as she looked up. Standing next to Muramasa was a person but Masako couldn't tell if they were male or female.

They wore an over sized grey kimono with oversized grey hakama. They had grey gloves on their hands and there was a grey mask covering their face. Their hair

was dark grey and it was worn in a unisex style but their most defining feature was the grey tabby cat ears and matching tail they hand. Their voice was neither

masculine nor feminine but a perfect neutral.

"I'll leave you to your business, Koudoutai." said Muramasa before disappearing. Masako glanced back at her two subordinates.

"Get out of here." she said "Because if you don't, I can't promise that you won't get caught in the crossfire."

"Yes ma'am." said the two division members before running off.

"Don't look away!" Masako brought her sword up and blocked Koudoutai's diamond blade. She found her arms trembling as the sheer force behind Koudoutai's

strike. Gathering reiatsu in her arms before shoving Koudoutai's blade back before counter attacking. Koudoutai easily blocked her attack before landing a hard kick

on her chest. Masako felt some of her ribs crack under the pressure before she went flying down the corridor until she crashed through two walls before landing in a

pond. Koudoutai landed in front of the pond and stared impassively at the water.

"I know you aren't finished yet." said Koudoutai "I know that you still have alot of fight in you." A jet of water shot up out of the pond before Masako came shooting

up out of the water. She landed on a nearby roof and her blood red gaze locked onto Koudoutai.

"Who said I was finished?" asked Masako as she panted, trying to catch her breath.

"I never said you were." said Koudoutai as they pointed their sword at Masako.

"But you implied it." said Masako as she got into a fighting stance.

"You're over thinking things." said Koudoutai, sliding into a fighting stance as well "Like always."

"Are you trying to get me to do something stupid?" asked Masako.

"Maybe." replied Koudoutai "Is it working?"

"Yeah right." replied Masako "I've learned a thing or two during my time here in the Seireitei."

"Then I'll have to do this." said Koudoutai before disappearing. Masako turned and block their strike before blocking a punch and then a kick. Jumping back, Masako

blocked several more strikes before countering. Koudoutai easily blocked her attacks before jumping a good distance away from her.

"What are you up to now?" asked Masako.

"From one to twelve," said Koudoutai before tossing the diamond blade into the air "Shatter." Koudoutai easily caught a pair of tonfa "Ki." blades of sharpened

reiatsu appeared on the edge of the tonfa "Tonfa of the Defeated Guardian."

"Shit." said Masako as as she adjusted her stance "You're not going to make this easy, are you?"

"When have I ever made anything easy?" asked Koudoutai before lunging.

----elsewhere----

Juushiro sat upright in his seat and looked around the room before standing up.

"What is it, Juushiro?" asked Shunsui.

"Do you feel that?" asked Juushiro. Shunsui paused for a moment.

"Yeah," he replied "Looks like Muramasa got ahold of Koudoutai. Masako is the only shinigami I know whose spiritual energy feels as though its everywhere yet in

one place at the same time."

"That didn't make any sense." said Ichigo, who was in the room.

"Masako's reiatsu feels like twelve separate energies," said Shunsui "Yet at the same time, it feels like a single uniform energy."

"I'm worried." said Juushiro as he walked over to the door "I don't know if Masako is ready to face Koudoutai. Those two have a very strong bond."

"I know." said Shunsui "But she'll have to face her zanpakutou spirit eventually, might as well do it now."

"Still..." said Juushiro as he went to open the door to the deck. The door was smashed in before he could open it and the person who crashed through the door,

smashed into the wall.

"Damn it, Koudoutai." said Masako as she pushed herself up onto her feet.

"Masako!" said Juushiro as he went over to her side.

"You're in the way." Juushiro glanced behind him and saw a person standing in the doorway.

"Who-?" said Juushiro.

"It's Koudoutai." replied Masako as she grasped her sword.

"You're in the way." said Koudoutai before holding up a hand. Juushiro found himself being lifted off the ground and slammed into a wall, followed closely by

everyone else in the room, except Masako.

"Leave them alone Koudoutai!" said Masako as she charged at her zanpakutou.

"Fool." said Koudoutai before turning and blocking Masako's attack. He shoved her, knocking her off balance before slashing her upper torso. Then he sent her

tumbling back into the wall with another powerful kick. Masako crashed into the wall before falling to the ground.

"I thought this would've been more of a challenge." said Koudoutai, walking up to Masako "But I was wrong." Koudoutai held the blade up with the intent of ending

Masako's life when a voice rang out.

"Stop it!" Masako's eyes widened as a brown haired child rammed into Koudoutai's stomach and sent the zanpakutou spirit tumbling back. The child landed in front

of Masako and got into a fighting stance. The child was a young girl of about ten with extremely short, brown hair and brown eyes. She was dressed in an orange

turtleneck shirt and brown shorts and her feet were bare but the most prominent thing about her was that she had the ears and tail of a monkey. Koudoutai stood

up and cracked their neck before pointing their sword at the young girl.

"Who are you?" asked Koudoutai.

"You don't remember?" said the girl.

"It's no surprise." said a man that came out of nowhere. This man had stylish red hair that had a shiny green strip running down the middle and dark eyes while he

wore loose, red samurai robes and golden boots but his most defining feature was that the lower part of his sleeves were actually red feathers, like those found on a

rooster. Koudoutai pointed his blade at the newcomer.

"Why is that?" asked the girl before another young girl of ten appeared next to Masako. This girl had shaggy, silver hair that had random blotches of white, grey and

buttery yellow in it and dual colored eyes, one green and one gold. She wore a red jumpsuit with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows and the pant legs rolled up to

her knees. She had flip-flops on her feet and a dog collar around her neck but her most striking feature was her silvery dog ears and matching dog tail.

"Are you alright Masako-sama?" asked the new girl.

"Yeah." said Masako as she pushed herself up onto her knees.

"Koudoutai-san." said the man "I'm afraid we cannot allow you to attack, Masako-san. So, I suggest you go." Koudoutai looked around the room before turning and

vanishing.

"Why is Koudoutai-san being so mean?" asked the brown haired girl.

"I don't know." said the man before turning as Ichigo spoke up.

"Who the hell are you three?" asked Ichigo.

"They're with me." said Masako as she stood up. She wavered but Juushiro made sure she didn't fall over.

"Take it easy, Masako." said Juushiro. The silver haired girl stood up a chair and Juushiro helped Masako sit down in it.

"Koudoutai-san really did a number on you, Masako-san." said the man.

"Yeah." replied Masako.

"Would you like Midori-chan to take a look at you injuries?" asked the brown haired girl.

"Who's Midori?" asked Ichigo, more than a little bit confused.

"In a little bit." said Masako "I have some explaining to do."

"That would be helpful." said Ichigo "So who was the guy with the cat ears?"

"That would be Koudoutai." said Masako "The core of my zanpakutou."

"The core?" said Ichigo.

"Yeah." replied Masako.

"Somehow, I pictured Koudoutai to look a bit differently." said Shunsui.

"Anyway." said Masako "These are three of the other twelve pieces of of my zanpakutou. Maiko, representative of the Sign of the Monkey."

"Yo!" said the brown haired girl.

"Takashi, the representative of the Sign of the Rooster."

"Pleasure to meet you." said the man.

"And Kioko, the representative of the Sign of the Dog."

"Hey!" said the silver haired girl.

"What about the other nine?" asked Ichigo.

"I'll introduce them later." said Masako "Takashi, could you please get Midori?"

"Of course." said Takashi before vanishing. A female centaur quickly took his place. She had long red hair that was neatly braided and green eyes while her lower

body was that of a young sorrel mare. She wore an army green tank top and she had bracers on her arms.

"Yay, Midori-chan's here!" said Maiko "Midori-chan! Midori-chan! Masako-neechan needs your help!"

"Not so loud Maiko." said Kioko "We're standing right next to you."

"Sorry." said Maiko with a sheepish smile. Midori just shook her head and went over to Masako.

"You are quite reckless sometimes, Masako-san." said Midori with a smile before holding out her hands "But it's nothing I can't heal." A green glow surrounded

Midori's hands before it surrounded Masako. Several minutes passed before the glow vanished and Midori lowered her hands.

"Thank you, Midori." said Masako.

"It was my pleasure, Masako-san." said Midori before vanishing.

"Let me guess." said Shunsui "Sign of the Horse, right?"

"Yeah." replied Masako before standing up.

"Are you feeling all better now Neechan?" asked Maiko.

"I sure am." said Masako with a smile.

"Awesome!" cheered Maiko.

"Maiko, you're being loud again." said Kioko.

"So what?" asked Maiko "It's not like the world is going to end if I'm loud."

"No, but this is a hospital." said a quiet male voice.

"No one asked you Hideaki." said Maiko as a small boy of five came walking out of the shadows. He had short brownish-red hair and brown eyes with a fringe in front

of his left eye and he wore a white kimono with sleeves that reached well past his knees, beige hakama, and black boots. His most defining feature was the droopy

white rabbit ears that stuck up out of the top of his head.

"So you must be the Sign of the Rabbit." said Shunsui as he walked up to Hideaki. Hideaki looked up at him before vanishing in a flash "Where'd he go?"

"Who are they, Oneechan?" whispered Hideaki as he peeked out from behind Masako's legs "Are they Shinigami?"

"Yes, Hideaki, they are." replied Masako as she gently place a hand on his head "There's no need to be afraid."

"But they're scary." replied Hideaki as he hide behind Masako again "Especially the one in pink."

"Am I really that scary?" asked Shunsui as he pointed at himself.

"Apparently he thinks so." replied Ichigo.

"No," said Masako "Hideaki is just really shy. He's not comfortable around new people."

"So why are you out here?" asked Maiko.

"Saki-chan is picking fights with everyone." said Hideaki "Takara-san is trying to control her but it isn't going to well. Saki-chan only listens to Koudoutai-san but

Takara-san is trying her best. Midori-neechan is trying to help Takara-san as is Yuu-san and Dai-oniisan but it's scary when they fight. Especially since Masashi-san

and Hiroko-san are the ones Saki-chan is fighting with. Ryota-san and Takashi-san chose not to get involved and they aren't even helping to stop the fighting."

"That bad, huh?" said Masako as she rubbed her head "That explains the pounding headache I have." She looked at everyone else present in the room "And before you ask, Saki is the Tiger, Takara is the Dragon, Yuu is the Boar, Dai is the Ox, Masashi is the Snake, Hiroko is the Rat, and Ryota is the Ram."

"Why aren't they with Koudoutai?" asked Shunsui "Didn't you just spend the last month locating them?"

"Koudoutai asked Neechan to use Full Release: Gathering of the Zodiac, last night." said Maiko "While Neechan was in her inner world."

"Koudoutai-sama didn't want to be at full power if Muramasa got ahold of him." said Kioko "That's why we are separated from Koudoutai-sama."

"Yeah." said Hideaki quietly as he peered out from behind Masako "We are able to manifest because Koudoutai-san isn't here to keep us inside Oneechan's inner

world."

"However," said Kioko "Only three of us can materialize at once unless Masako-sama wills it otherwise."

"Well that explains alot." said Shunsui before looking around the room "Unohana-san is going to be upset that we wrecked this room."

"Yeah, she will be." said Juushiro.

"We can help!" said Maiko as she waved her arms wildly "Us three are experts at cleaning up messes!"

"Yes, we can help." said Kioko while Hideaki nodded.

"Let's do it!" said Maiko "Hideaki, if you please." Hideaki nodded and stepped out from behind Masako as he glowed.

"Winds within the trees, grant us your power, give us the speed to outrun our enemies and allow us to strike quickly." said Hideaki "Fourth Invocation" The seal of

the rabbit glowed brightly on Maiko and Kioko's foreheads before all three of them disappeared in a flash. In less than three minutes the entire room was looking

very much like it had before Masako had come crashing through the door.

"Amazing." said the three males.

"Well we are experts." said Maiko before yawning. Kioko yawned as well while Hideaki tilted his head to the side.

"You three did good." said Masako "Why don't you guys rest?"

"Good idea." said Maiko as she and Kioko yawned again.

"We'll make sure someone agreeable comes out or no one at all." said Kioko with a yawn before both her and Maiko vanished.

"Aren't you going?" asked Masako as she looked at Hideaki.

"Not until Koudoutai-san is back." said Hideaki "The others fight too much."

"Well then you can stay with me." said Masako before picking up Hideaki.

"Thank you Oneechan." said Hideaki as he hugged her. Masako smiled before looking around at everyone else.

"So, why don't you guys bring me up to speed?" asked Masako as she sat down in a chair.

* * *

Sogyo no Kotowari: please review or leave a comment!

Yes, please! And someone save me!

Sogyo no Kotowari: No! We want you to play catch with us!

HELP ME! (Is getting dragged away by Sogyo no Kotowari) PLEASE!


	20. Bonus Chapter Four

A/N: I do not own BLEACH

-Masako's inner world-

Masako rubbed her forehead as she looked at the gathered parts of her zanpakutou. Hideaki was the only one that wasn't in her inner world and Maiko and Kioko weren't present as they were napping

somewhere nearby. Takashi stood nearby with Ryota the Ram. Ryota had curly blonde hair and blue eyes while the lower half of his body was that of a goat. The lower half of his body was also armored and

he wore a simple chain shirt over his upper torso. He also had ram horns coming out of his head. Neither of them were directly involved in whatever was going but they should have done something to help.

Standing not to far from Takashi and Ryota was Midori and two others. The first was a muscular male who looked very much like a minotaur from greek mythology and he even work armor fashioned to

look like ancient greek armor. This was Dai the Ox.

The second was a man dressed in a full suit of samurai armor, including a helmet and mask. His outfit was various shades of blue and he had long black hair that went down to his mid-back. This was Yuu

the Boar.

Opposite of them was a man and a woman. The man had jaw length black hair and intense orchid colored eyes. He wore a green kimono with armor over top of it and from the waist down, he had the body

of a white snake and he also allowed one of his fangs to poke out from his upper lip. This was Masashi the Snake.

The woman had long, mousy brown hair and dark eyes. She was very well endowed and wore a revealing pink and blue kimono with a white obi. The whisker marks on her face did nothing to detract from

her looks, neither did the rat tail she had for this was Hiroko the rat.

Standing in front of Masako was two females. The first was a savage looking woman with wild black and orange hair and catlike amber eyes. She had fangs

and claws and black stripe-like markings all over every inch of visible skin as well as tiger ears and a matching tail. She was dressed in a bikini with arm warmers and leg warmers that were all made of tiger

skin. This was Saki the Tiger.

Standing next to her was a woman pretty enough to put the most beautiful of women to shame. She was a dark skinned woman with beautiful green hair and silver eyes. She was clad in an elegant purple

kimono with a navy blue obi. She also had fangs, claws, a prehensile tail with a green tip, and large green dragon wings. This was Takara the Dragon.

Anyway, Masako was here trying to settle all the conflict that was going on and so far it wasn't going to well.

"Why the hell should I work with Princess here?" asked Saki as she motioned to Takara.

"You never had a problem with it before." said Masako.

"That's because Koudoutai was here before." said Takara "And she doesn't know how to take orders."

"Hey if anyone is giving orders around here, it's me, Princess!" said Saki as she turned to Takara "I only listen to two people. Our wielder and Koudoutai, so I suggest you fuck off!"

"You have to be the most uncouth person I have ever met, Saki." said Takara.

"Say that to my face Princess!" snapped Saki.

"And they're at it again." said Dai while Yuu nodded in agreement as the sounds of Takara and Saki arguing filled the air.

"This is going to take a while." said Masako with a heavy sigh.

-meanwhile-

"Hideaki," said Juushiro as he looked behind the cabinet "Hideaki please come out." They were in an unused room in the Fourth Division barracks. Masako was laying on the bed in a meditative state, trying

to reign in the insanity taking place in her inner world that was created by Koudoutai leaving. Juushiro had agreed to keep Hideaki company until Masako solved the problem with her zanpakutou. That was

why he was kneeling next to the cabinet.

"No." said Hideaki quietly "Not until Oneechan wakes up."

"Come on Hideaki," said Juushiro as he tried to get the young spirit out from behind the cabinet "I'm not going to hurt you, I promise." Hideaki peeked out from behind the cabinet a little.

"Will you make sure no one else hurts me?" asked Hideaki.

"Yes, I promise." said Juushiro "After all, Masako asked me to look after you."

"Do you pinky promise?" asked Hideaki as he held out his hand, his pinky extended.

"Yes," said Juushiro as he hooked his pinky around Hideaki's "I pinky promise."

"Okay then." said Hideaki quietly as he came out from behind the cabinet "How long is Oneechan going to take?"

"I don't know." said Juushiro as he looked at Masako "I guess it depends on how long it takes for Masako to persuade your friends to be nice to each other."

"Then it's going to take a while." said Hideaki "Saki can be really stubborn about things, especially when it comes to working with Takara."

"Well then," said Juushiro "What would you like to do until then?" Hideaki's stomach grumbled a little bit.

"Can we get food Oniisan?" asked Hideaki.

"Of course Hideaki." said Juushiro as he stood up. He held his hand out to Hideaki and the young spirit grabbed it before walking with Juushiro out of the room.

"Where are we going Oniisan?"asked Hideaki as he looked up at Juushiro.

"To the cafeteria." said Juushiro before offering Hideaki a reassuring smile "Don't worry, we won't stay in there long if there's too many people."

"Alright." said Hideaki. He moved closer to Juushiro and when they entered the cafeteria, Juushiro found Hideaki hiding behind him as soon as someone came within two feet of them. Juushiro was glad that

very few people were in the cafeteria because he didn't want to see how Hideaki would react if the cafeteria was full.

"Relax, Hideaki." said Juushiro in a kind voice "No one is going to hurt you."

"Are you sure?" asked Hideaki as he looked up at Juushiro.

"I'm sure." said Juushiro with a smile. Hideaki nodded and relaxed a little bit as they made their way to the food line.

-back in Masako's inner world-

"Saki, Takara, please stop fighting." said Masako as she watched the two normally composed spirits engage in childish antics such as hair pulling and biting as they argued "Come on guys, this is getting really

old, really fast."

"I don't think they're stopping anytime soon, Masako-san." said Ryota as he crossed his arms.

"You think?" said Masako as she looked at Ryota.

"Pervert!" A loud slap rang out through the air and those who weren't fighting turned to see that Masashi was rubbing his cheek while Hiroko was fuming.

"Keep your tail to yourself!" yelled Hiroko.

"I can't help it," said Masashi with a sheepish smile "My tail has a mind of its own." He yelped when Hiroko stepped on his tail.

"You'd better keep you tail to yourself," threatened Hiroko "Or I'll cut it off. Got that you perverted snake?"

"Yes ma'am." said Masashi.

"Good." said Hiroko before moving her foot off of his tail. Then she turned and started walking away but stopped when she felt a hand roaming where it shouldn't have been. She wheeled around with the

intent to slap Masashi but the naga easily dodged before fleeing.

"Get back here you pervert!" yelled Hiroko before chasing after Masashi. Masako sighed heavily.

"My life sucks." she said "How does Koudoutai deal with these guys?"

"He just does." said Dai "That's just the way it is."

"I see." said Masako as she ran a hand down her face "Kami help me."

-meanwhile-

"You really seem to like apples." said Juushiro as he watched Hideaki devour his fourth apple.

"They're my favorite." said Hideaki between bites.

"I can tell." said Juushiro. They were walking down the hallway and Hideaki had several more apples cradled in the crook of his right arm while he munched on the apple in his left hand.

"Oniisan." said Hideaki as he looked up at Juushiro "How much do you love Oneechan?" Juushiro seemed taken aback by the question before he smiled at the young boy.

"I love her with all of my heart and soul." said Juushiro "She means the world to me."

"Well I'm glad Oneechan chose to marry you." said Hideaki "You're a very kind and gentle soul. Oneechan needs that."

"What do you mean?" asked Juushiro.

"Oneechan's soul was very turbulent and sad." said Hideaki "But ever since she meet you, it's been calming and Oneechan's been happier than she's ever been. All of us have noticed and we're grateful that

you make her happy."

"Well, she makes me happy as well." said Juushiro "I've been in better health ever since we started working together and dating. Unohana-senpai says its because I haven't been as stressed out as before."

"Oneechan is good at making other people happy." said Hideaki "She knows what it feels like to be sad and because of that, she knows what to say to make people feel better." Juushiro smiled and ruffled

Hideaki's hair, being mindful of his ears.

-Masako's Inner World-

Things were getting really chaotic now. Maiko and Kioko were now up and they had gotten tangled up in the fight, which was now basically a free for all brawl between Saki, Takara, Hiroko, and Masashi.

Takashi and Ryota were betting on who would win and it seemed as though the only ones who were attempting to help Masako were Dai, Yuu, and Midori. As the fighting ensued, Masako's pounding headache

continued to get worse and worse until finally, she snapped.

"Alright that's enough!" she yelled and those who were fighting froze immediately when they felt the anger radiating off of their wielder. Even Dai, Yuu, and Midori backed off while Takashi and Ryota sought

refuge behind them. Masako's eyes were bright with anger, resembling freshly spilled blood and they seemed to glow with her spiritual energy.

"I want to make something very clear." said Masako "Even though Koudoutai isn't here, that doesn't give you the right to start an all out war amongst yourselves! Koudoutai would be ashamed of all of you

for fighting like this!" Those who had been fighting looked down in shame and embarrassment as Masako continued "You guys need to remember, even though we are separate entities, we are still the same

soul. None of us can survive without the others. If we want to get Koudoutai back, we need to work together as a team. I'll admit right here and now that I will need your help because I know that I can't do

this alone."

"I agree with Masako-sama." said Yuu. Everyone looked at the Sign of the Boar in surprise, this was the first time any of them had heard him speak and his voice reminded them of a rumbling waterfall.

Everyone seemed to move closer as Yuu started to speak again.

"We need to stay together." said Yuu "For if we remain separate like this, who is to say that we won't end up like Koudoutai-sama? That we won't be brainwashed by this Muramasa?"

"Yuu-san is right." said Midori "So you can count me in."

"Me too." said Dai.

"We're in as well." said Takashi as Ryota nodded in agreement.

"Well, I might not like it," said Saki "But I'll work with Princess," she motioned to Takara "Until Koudoutai is back."

"And I will work with Saki." said Takara "At least until Koudoutai-san is back."

"I'm in." said Hiroko "As long as Masashi keeps his tail to himself."

"I'll do that." said Masashi "For I do not intend to offend anyone until Koudoutai-san is back."

"You can count us in!" said Maiko as she did a backflip.

"You have our loyalty, Masako-sama." said Kioko "And you always will." A smile crossed Masako's face as her anger subsided and then she turned to Yuu.

"Thank you Yuu-san." she said before turning to the others "Thank you, everyone." her smile softened "Now, I should get back and check on Hideaki. Later!"

-back in the real world-

Red eyes fluttered open and Masako sat up slowly as she came out of her meditation.

"What a headache that was." she commented as she rubbed the side of her head "Hopefully, I'll never have to experience something like that again." She looked up as the door opened.

"Oneechan!" said Hideaki as he ran over to the bed and with a flying leap, jumped into Masako's arms. Masako easily caught the young zodiac sign and returned the hug he was giving her.

"Hello Hideaki-kun." said Masako before looking up as Juushiro entered the room.

"How'd it go?" asked Juushiro as he walked over to the side of the bed.

"Rather well actually." said Masako "At least after I lost my temper. Saki and Takara were really going at it and they looked ready to kill each other but I managed to get everything under control."

"How?" asked Juushiro.

"Two words." said Masako "Guilt trip." She stood up, Hideaki still in her arms "So how were things out here?"

"Not so good." said Juushiro "There was an attack on the Sixth Division. The barracks were completely destroyed." Masako bit her lower lip before looking at Hideaki.

"Why don't you go see Maiko and Kioko?" said Masako.

"Hai, Oneechan." said Hideaki before vanishing.

"Is something wrong?" asked Juushiro.

"You're not telling me everything." said Masako as she looked at Juushiro.

"Kuchiki Byakuya has betrayed us." said Juushiro. Masako looked down.

"Is that why the Sixth Division was attacked?" she asked.

"Possibly." said Juushiro "We don't know for sure though."

"Damn it." said Masako as she turned to look out the window "Byakuya-san is one of the stronger captains. I have a feeling things are going to get a bit more difficult."

"But I have some good news." said Juushiro "Yoruichi-san found the cave where the zanpakutou spirits are hiding."

"Really?" said Masako as she turned to face Juushiro.

"Yeah." he replied "We're leaving as soon as Unohana-senpai finishes healing Ichigo."

"So who's going?" she asked.

"Myself, Shunsui, Ichigo, Yoruichi-san, and Kenpachi." said Juushiro.

"I'm going to." said Masako "You're going to need me because I know you'll come across Koudoutai."

"Are you sure you'll be ready to fight Koudoutai this time?" asked Juushiro.

"Yeah." she replied "Besides, I need to do this."

-End Chapter-

Sōgyo: When are we going to be in the story?

Kotowari: Yeah, when?

Soon... Now could you please get off of me?

Sōgyo no Kotowari: NO! Not until you put us in the story!

Someone please have mercy on me and, well, SAVE ME! Please save me with your reviews!


	21. Bonus Chapter Five

A/N: I do not own Bleach

Also, sorry for taking so long to post more. My muse decided to go on vacation for a while but now I'm back, so there's no need to worry!

-chapter start-

The cavern was silent with the exception of a faint dripping sound from somewhere deeper in the cavern. Grey cat ears twitched slightly before Koudoutai lifted their head as they came

out of their meditation. Their long tail swished back and forth slightly and it tickled to nose of one of the twins who were sleeping on either side of Koudoutai. The twins were identical in

every manner. Both were child-like with large, light green-colored eyes, that were currently closed, and short silver hair that was pulled back into ponytails. Their clothing was identical as

well with both of them wearing light blue robes, light blue triangular shaped hats, beige hakama, and blue shoes. Koudoutai's tail swished again, tickling the twin's nose again and the

twin sneezed before sitting up, rubbing his nose. The other twin sat up as well but he was rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Is something wrong, Koudoutai-san?" asked one twin.

"Yeah, is something wrong?" asked the other twin. Koudoutai glanced at both twins before nodding.

"They're coming." said Koudoutai "They're close." Koudoutai stood up.

"Who?" asked both twins in unison as they stood up as well, clasping hands as they did so.

"Our wielders." replied Koudoutai.

"Yay, new people to play with!" said the twins as they climbed up onto Koudoutai's back.

"Let's go meet them!" said one twin.

"Yes, let's go!" said the other twin.

"Hush you two." said a female voice "You can play later but for now, we have a job to do."

"But we wanna play!" said the first twin.

"Yes, we wanna play Katen Kyōkotsu!" said the second twin as two people came out of the shadows. The first was a tall woman with a red ribbon around her neck and an eye patch

covering her right eye. She wore an indigo cape with a skull imprint on it and a long, dark dress with a significantly low-cut neckline exposing her well-endowed bust. Her left eye was

turquoise and her long purple was worn in two ponytails and decorated with a golden bone headdress. The second was a teenage girl who was wearing a dark top that covered her lower

face, neck and arms, close-fitting shorts and knee length socks. Over this she wore a purple, hip-length coat that was fastened at the front by a dark purple sash. The middle of her chest

and abdomen, as well as the top of her thighs, were left exposed. Like the taller woman, her eyes were turquoise and her hair was purple but her hair was chin length with a large skull

decorating the left side.

"You two need to be serious." said the tall woman.

"Leave them be." said Koudoutai as the twins continued to climb all over them "They're just children."

"You're too soft when it comes to them, Koudoutai." said the tall woman.

"I cannot help it." said Koudoutai "Our former wielders hold very strong feelings for each other and that has passed onto us. The only difference is that we have more of a sibling like

affection for each other."

"Yep!" said the twins in unison. Katen Kyōkotsu sighed before looking at her shorter half, who nodded before disappearing into the shadows.

"We should get going." said Katen Kyōkotsu.

"Fine." said Koudoutai "Sōgyo no Kotowari, hold on tight, we're going to for a short trip."

"Yay!" said the twins happily as they gripped Koudoutai's shoulders tightly "Let's go!" Koudoutai crouched before leaping up onto a stalactite and slinking to the other side before leaping

off into the darkness of the cave. Katen Kyōkotsu sighed heavily before walking after them, disappearing into the darkness of the cave as she did so.

-meanwhile-

"Do you feel that?" asked Masako as she stopped walking.

"Feel what?" asked Juushiro as he and Shunsui stopped and looked back at her.

"It feels like we're being watched." said Masako as she looked up at the shadowy ceiling. Both Juushiro and Shunsui looked up at the ceiling as well before Juushiro walked back to

Masako and slipped his hand into hers.

"We need to keep moving." said Juushiro.

"Alright." said Masako as she allowed herself to be lead away but she still glanced back at the shadowy ceiling before focusing on the path ahead. Suddenly, Masako yanked her hand out

of Juushiro's and turned, drawing her zanpakutou as she did so. The sound of two swords meeting rang through the air as a diamond blade locked with Masako's black blade. Both

Shunsui and Juushiro turned to see Koudoutai standing there, pressing their sword down onto Masako's blade. Masako's gaze hardened before she shoved Koudoutai back and stood up

straight.

"Go ahead." she said without looking back "I'll catch up."

"Right." said Shunsui.

"Be careful." said Juushiro before the two of them took off. Koudoutai watched them leave before returning their attention to Masako.

"So you wish to die alone?" asked Koudoutai.

"No," said Masako "Not alone and not now."

"You have no choice!" said Koudoutai before lunging. The sound of clashing blades filled the air as Shinigami and Zanpakutou fought, neither summoning their shikai, for their sealed

blades were all that was needed. After a while, Masako found that she was starting to wear down and she knew that she needed to end this now if she wished to regain her comrade and

friend. Jumping away from Koudoutai, Masako stood straight and tall as she looked at her zanpakutou spirit.

"Are you finished already?" asked Koudoutai.

"No." said Masako as she held her blade horizontally in front of her "But you are."

"You don't have enough reiatsu to use that attack!" said Koudoutai "It will kill you if you use it."

"That attack would." said Masako as her blade and her eyes glowed "But this technique won't." Her reiatsu began to swirl around her as a glowing circle appeared beneath Koudoutai.

There were twelve smaller circles on the outside circle and within the circle were numerous smaller circles, each getting smaller until they stopped at the one that surrounded

Koudoutai's feet. The twelve smaller circles on the outside circle were all interconnected to each other and to the smallest circle, creating a spider's web of sorts.

"Full Release," said Masako "Gathering of the Zodiac: Elemental Binding." The twelve circles on the outermost circle glowed and within each one appeared a sign of the zodiac in their

humanoid form. Ropes of elemental energy shot out from the circles they were standing in and these ropes wrapped around Koudoutai, preventing him from moving. Masako moved

forward and once she was closed enough, she held her sword above her head.

"Forgive me." she said before bringing it down. The sword whistle as it sliced through the air. It was followed by a cracking noise before the sound of porcelain shattering upon the stone

floor was heard. Masako slid her sword into its sheath before sighing.

"How are you feeling, Koudoutai?" she asked. The light that had surrounded Koudoutai and the fragments of her zanpakutou had faded, leaving Koudoutai kneeling on the floor. They

had changed somewhat now that they were freed from Muramasa's grip and reunited with their fragments. Koudoutai's cat ears and tail were no longer grey, instead they were a calico

patchwork of colors while their hair remained the same, except a bit messier than before and it hung in front of their face because their head was bowed. However, a pair of vibrant,

blood red eyes was visible from underneath their grey hair. Their clothes were now brilliantly colored and on the back of their top was a yin-yang emblem and surrounding it was the

emblems of all twelve members of the zodiac.

"I shall be fine." said Koudoutai "But right now we should be worried about Muramasa's plot." Koudoutai stood up "He plans on using Ichigo to break Yamamoto-sama's barrier in order to

gain control of Ryuujin Jakka."

"Then we need to hurry." said Masako. Koudoutai nodded before reaching into their sleeve and pulling out a vibrantly colored scarf, which they wrapped around the lower half of their

face. Masako just rolled her eyes before running off in the direction Juushiro and Shunsui went, Koudoutai following close behind.

"So where is Yamamoto-soutaichou?" asked Masako as she looked at Koudoutai.

"Very deep within these caves." replied Koudoutai as they ran up beside her "Juushiro-san and Shunsui-san are close but Sōgyo no Kotowari and Katen Kyōkotsu are keeping them busy

at the moment, though they'll most likely get there before us."

"Then we need to go fast." said Masako. Koudoutai nodded, their blood red eyes glowing as they raised their right hand.

"Hideaki, lend me your strength." said Koudoutai before they began to glow. Koudoutai quickly snatched Masako into their arms before they disappeared with a flash. When they

reappeared, they were in a cavern and in the center of the cavern was Yamamoto, who was encased within a barrier. Not far from him was Ichigo, who was engaged in a fight with

Muramasa. Koudoutai set Masako down just as Ichigo fired off his strongest attack.

"We're too late." said Koudoutai as Muramasa deflected the attack at Yamamoto's barrier. The attack hit the barrier just as Juushiro and Shunsui came running into the cavern with their

zanpakutou spirits. Koudoutai grabbed Masako and leapt out of the way as a wave of fire swept over where they had been standing moments ago. Koudoutai and Masako landed next to

Juushiro and Shunsui as Sōgyo no Kotowari and Katen Kyōkotsu attacked Muramasa, only for them to be struck down. Then Muramasa vanished with Byakuya and Senbonzakura, who

had opened up a Senkaimon gate. The newly freed Ryuujin Jakka prevented any of them from giving chase, trapping them within the cave.

-end chapter-

Finally, I'm alone. (Except for my muse)

And now I can focus on my writing.

I'll be finishing up the bonus chapters soon and getting back to the actual story!

Please review!


End file.
